My Third-Rate Circus
by Modern Press
Summary: I wasn't one of the most active, social, or interesting teenagers during the summer, so almost every new year of school, I had nothing more to say about my 8 weeks of vacation, besides "Sleep, Eat, and Internet." Well this year's school break could be considered something active, or social. Maybe even interesting. If I'm able to escape and tell people about it, that is.
1. Prologue

AN:/ Guess what? A new story. That I can probably get into enough to maybe finish. :D

And since this isn't the first time for me, when it comes to writing, I think it'll be okay. And it's about one of 2016's movies. ZOOTOPIA!

And yeah, I know, there are a LOT of ones out there. And this is just another one in the growing pile. BUT! I want to write this. So. Yeah.

Boom.

Disclaimer:

Anyway, I do not own any of the characters besides my own(self, as I guess my OC is portrayed as me) OC's. That means Zootopia, and all it's loveliness, is owned by its owner. :3

Have fun reading whatever I created! XD

It was a day. Another, plain, boring, heated day. Where the sun rose, and greeted everyone, including myself. But I was locked away, inside my room, where the AC was on, and the TV was set. You see, I'm not exactly the most energetic of people when it comes to Summer Break. Or, any type of break from life that is. If there's one thing I have figured out by now, is that,

"SUZANNE! ARE YOU GOING TO EAT SOMETHING OR WHAT? We're about to leave, hurry up and grab something!"

Life doesn't always take a break from me. Especially today.

"Coming Mom! Jeez, hold on. I'm almost ready. Calm down."

Today is the day, where we head out, enjoy nature, and eat meat on a stick. Yes, camping.

Mom and Dad have been planning this for weeks. Well, to be more specific, since I started keeping to myself a few days after school let out. I couldn't help but feel grouchy about it, considering I don't like to leave my safe haven. Yes, I am a hermit. A proud one at that.

I eventually gave my pouty face away when all of my subtle suggestions went out the window. I tried EVERYTHING. And, most of the time, it only gave them more the reason to get me to go. Guess I was that desperate. Listen, I know it's unhealthy to hardly see the light of day unless someone forces me out the door with large amounts of bribery, but hey. In the end, that's actually what they had to do. It works, eh?

"Suz'!" A yell from my Dad echo's from the doorway, and I stumble around my bedroom. I reach over and grab my stuffed blue and green backpack. Running out of my small, box-like room with the purple walls painted since I was 7. Grumbling at my luck with my fake leather combat boots, I tried to tie them again, while snatching random things I'd need for the time at the campgrounds.

Smiling to myself, I called out to my parents who were already in the truck. Standing, and hurriedly weave around my messy floor. Setting my blue headphones atop my head, I nod to the music, and race into the kitchen, grab two granola bars, and march out the door,

"Suzanne, the door! Hurry up!"

Only to spazz out of my jeans and turn back to lock and shut the it behind me. Soon launching into the backseat, I make myself comfortable with the two coolers, and extra bags of necessities. Grabbing the blue backpack, I snuggle down again, and begin digging around to find the certain things I wanted.

"Honey, do you really need to get on your electronics now?" My Mom asks, well, more like states. Dad turns his eyes for a brief moment to stare at me from the rear view mirror. We give each other looks. Mine screams, "Yes." His orders "NO". I shrug off my headphones, the music still blaring to my now sensitive ears.

"She doesn't need them right this moment, put it away." He grumbles, looking side to side before he pulls out of our lake-gravel road. I roll my eyes, and turn on my DVD player anyway, wincing at his loud tone.

"Dad. There is no internet. What could I possibly do, that you would be upset about?" I counter, being vague. Mostly because I'm listing points and valid argument's before he starts up. Instead of arguing, like I originally would've hoped, he stayed quiet.

Mom, on the other hand.

"Suzanne, you need to quit back sassing your father, and start listening to him! Now put it away." I groan, and slowly pretend to turn it off, and put it away inside the folder below Mom's seat. Now, I get out one of my books. "Adventure Time: With Fiona and Cake". It didn't take long for me to re-read it through, 4 times, become bored, and fall asleep.

* * *

I felt a soft shake, and I turned my head away from the sudden rush of heavy air, and light. "Suzanne." My mouth twitches. Maybe if I play asleep, they'll leave me here until I wake up.

"Suz'!" I think Dad whispers, and I could just see his unintentionally angry face. I try to hold back a smile. I always do that.

"C'mon, wake up, we're here." I wanted to cry. So I whine when I hear him walk around the truck and open the door on the other side, and start to slide out some of the bags. It was actually happening.

Eventually, I crawled out. Glaring slightly, I wobble my way around, the noticeable dip of the road making it almost impossible not to fall over if your not careful enough. Looking to my right, I see trees, and a few lights. Turning back, I see the Camper, all set up, as well as the lake glowing through the thin trees behind me.

Kicking the long plank of wood separating the grass from the gray pebbles, I move out of the way as Dad comes over to finish taking out the two coolers I used as pillows. I crick my neck, and rub the sore spot beginning to form.

Now looking around mindlessly, I walk to the edge of our rented area, and nudge the black pavement. Turning my gaze right, I raise my eyebrows at the severely swerving and curling road that branches off to many other campers. That's where the lights came from. Turning to my left, I see the same thing. But this time, seemingly more tree in between camp sections.

I soon see Dad coming back, only to open the back of the truck, and walk up to the front driver door, and lock it, the faint beep of it signaling it locked rang in my head, as he soon shut the door, and went on his way to get everything ready.

I flinch when I hear Mom call my name, and run back down, careful not to jam my foot into some crevice and fall flat on my face.

"Yeah? You called." I do a little curtsy, still tripping on the fact that I was actually surrounded by wildlife. I tried not to point out the sweat building across her forehead, along her arms and legs, or the way she gripped her cane. My heart sank, in guilt, and shook my head of whatever laziness I previously had.

You see, my Mom can hardly stand weather like this. She used to be able to, just, not now. So it's up to me and Dad to do things for her as best we can, even though most of the time, she end's up doing it herself after it's not what she wants exactly. We understand. She hates the feeling of having a limit.

Even though now, I realize it wasn't sweat, rather, Bug spray. Did I forget to mention insects? My mouth twitches, and I scratch my neck.

"Go and put this on, alright? Don't spray over the grill, Dad's going to clean it first and start cooking soon." I nod to her, and grab the can, edging over to the plank of wood to my left, and debated on sitting down. Opting not to, I press my finger to the cans button, and wait, leaving my arm dangling in front of me, as I try to get the front half of my body as far away from my appendage as possible. I quickly found it to be as difficult, as it had been all the times before.

I squint, and bring it close to my face, trying to find the correct place to put my finger, and end up using both my thumbs, and spraying out into the air, completely missing the calf of my right leg. "Okay! Okay! I see! This is so complex, totally, and I can't believe someone of my status has the gall to actually participate in the use of such an outrageous act, using 'bug spray'. When it's clear that my perfect complexion will ward off the most dirtiest of invertebrate." I ranted to myself.

Then, stop, wondering how in the world I just said all that aloud without stuttering. I groan, and simply set the can aside, rather to just deal with whatever creatures come my way. Moths are the biggest issue, after all.

Dad walks by, and sets down three chairs, and asks me to open them up. Standing, I brush off about three different kinds of bugs, and trod over to the rear of our campsite.

Gently propping one open, I reach for another, only to hear a quick 'SNAP!'. Glaring over to the smaller blue seat, I gape, eyebrow arching, before shaking my head, and dropping the chair I held currently.

It was going to be a long 2 weeks.

* * *

Soft snoring, some few crickets chirping, toads croaking, and insects smacking into the light bulbs outside.

Is what I woke up to, as a chill racked over my entire body. It left me restless. Which isn't something I'm used to. I glance around me, and through the darkened interior of our camper, I faintly make out the figures of my Mom and Dad in front of me, on the other side of the camper. I squint, and turn around, to stare at the lake below me. I was on the left side of the camper, that set over the boxed campsite, and Mom and Dad were on the right side, hovering over the gravel ground.

They see the trees, and the road.

I see the trees, and a huge tilt downwards that makes my head reel as soon as I look out.

Of course, I didn't mind before they actually finished setting it up. Now, I'm only once more figuring out the reason why I hate falling. It's what at the bottom that counts.

For the medical bill.

The shiver that ran up my spine, as I got up from my mini-fort of 4 blankets and 6 pillows, wasn't from the cold. It was the same feeling I got a few minutes ago. The one that made my eyes water.

Inching my way out of the temporary home, I softly open the door, and another sweep, left my ears, and my entire back tingling in a way that made my heart skip a beat. A panic flooded my mind, and I shifted my weight down onto the ground, the need to feel something came as my bare feet met the rough rocks beneath the small stairs leading to the door.

I hop down, now the feeling has reached my toes, as they dig involuntarily into the ground. I squeeze my eyes shut, as my hands force the door to do the same, at a slow, careful pace. The click of the door is what woke me up, giving me enough time to register, that I was outside. And question, why?

I was now walking up, away from the camper, and to the truck near the paved road. The strange sensation echoing into my fingertips, making me grip onto thin air, awaiting the feeling of nothing. Instead, I found something. A handle, the trucks passenger seat handle.

I pulled on it, and it creaked open, and I shoved the gravity away, pushing the heavy door up until it was secure, and peered inside. It was dull, and looking around more, for something I didn't know to find.

 _It was odd. To want to find something, I forgot, or didn't know was there._

There was a light, blue glow. Emitting from below the passengers seat, but out of my reach. So I pulled the other handle, and opened the second door, and pushed it away, now much easier to crawl through. The blue got brighter, and I grinned. Reaching down, I began rummaging around the folder, finding papers, and a few pens, I think. Before I gripped something hard, and plastic. I pulled it out, and the blue light blared in my face, I squinted, eyes blurry from lack of sleep, and the sudden brightness. I could hardly see a thing right, and yanking it open wasn't the best idea, because more light smacked me in the face, causing me to drop the device onto the other half of the seat beside me, and cover my eyes.

 _Looking back on it now, I will always wonder,_

Normally, I could wait and try to figure out what I was seeing, but all I could make out was green, and more blue. I cringe, and rub my eyes, and find that that only makes it worse, as my sight grows darker, the tingling had never gone away, I realized.

I continued to rub my eyes, trying to see, but it only grew darker, and darker, until I stopped trying to see.

And I waited. And I heard.

 _Who unlocked the door?_

* * *

I could feel myself groan, as I curve my back, and stretch out my feet, my eyes feeling like they were glued together. I roll onto my side, and reach over to put a hand to the bed, and push myself up, and I let out a startled gasp, eyes shooting open, coming face to face with grey concrete. I brush my hand on my shirt, and start to feel the coolness of shade, or, the lack of the sun. I was more concerned about how and why I was on the ground to notice though.

Did I fall out of the camper?.. Pass out?

Soft voices followed each other around, as if in a circle. The shade grew, and I began to feel hot. The type of humidity, not caused by the weather, but by a large amount of something coming together, and that something must create heat. The whispering's were between scoffs and mild curiosity. Some fear.

How long have I been here? The need to scratch my head came out of nowhere, making my shoulders twitch, eyes squinting. Where exactly was I on the campsite? I don't remember red gravel.

I reach up to scratch my head, just as a small hand comes to rest on my shoulder. I turn to look up, and my eyes widen. Somehow noticing the way the black casing was opened, and a thin red container at their hip, practically screamed at me.

"Hey, you alright?" They asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern, and something else.

I gape, and I raise my eyebrows, now scooting away from the thing behind me. I look between their eyes, to their small nose, to the long ears resting atop her head.

I try to say something, but nothing comes out of my mouth, and I shake my head. I wish I hadn't, because then I saw the hugest elephant I had ever seen, across what seemed to be a regular road, talking on a phone, then, to my left, a shop filled with hippos, MORE elephants, and looking right in front of me, elks, lions, wolves, I gasp, eyes widening more if even possible.

Where. Am I?!

Apparently, when I had shook my head before, the bunny before me took that as a sign to help me up. But as she grabbed onto my hand, I pulled it away, and quickly got up, on shaking legs, and kept looking around. It was warm, the sun seemed too bright, and I tried to turn away, but I ended up tripping on something else, and I fell to the ground, but I crawled to the nearest pole, and hugged it, and narrowed my eyes, a frown on my face, as I felt something press against the top of my head, as I looked over to only see the bunny.

No. It wasn't. Was it? Could it? But how? This is a dream.

"Hey, it's okay, they're gone, no one's around you anymore." She said, edging closer, as I glanced down to the bottle at her hip. It was still open. I felt like glaring.

"I-I... Wh..- Where.. Am I?" I mumbled, tears threatening to spill over my eyes. This was terrifying. I wasn't where I was last night, not anywhere close. I was inside a CHILDREN'S. MOVIE. No, this is a dream, what else could it be? I wanted to pinch myself, but something told me not to. Something wanted this. This, place, this dream, to be real.

"You're in Savanna Central," She started, but I slowly moved away from the pole, my life-line, and took a few shaking steps towards her. I calmed my racing heart, and took a few deep breaths. It's okay. It's okay. Just a dream.

"I..I'm sorry. But please, I didn't mean to freak you out, I just hate crowds, and every time I try to face it, I just pass out.." I fade my explanation away, when I see her gaze soften, and she shakes head, hearing the case now pinned back.

"No, I'm sorry. Officer Judy Hopps, and you are?" She asks, smiling. I smile back, and reach out a- I gulp, and -luckily that was a reasonable lie,- with a trembling paw, I shake hers.

"Suzanne." I pause, wondering if I should say my last name, and decide it doesn't really matter. "D-Daniels!... Suzanne Daniels." I stutter, grinning shyly.

"Yeah, weird name." I add, chuckling. She shrugs, and gestures for me to follow her. Of course she want's more information. Someone just passed out in the middle of a sidewalk, in what looks to be the equivalent of New York, mammal-fied.

"So, Suzanne, why were you passed out in the middle of the sidewalk?- I mean, I know you said you hate crowds and all, but I was just wondering exactly how you got there." She asks, and lets out a large breath, walking beside me. I was hesitant, and tried to find a seemingly correct way to weave around people. I shiver. I kept getting stares. Rude ones. Why?

"W-Well, uh, to be honest, I can't remember." I muttered, staring out in front of me, the feel of her eyes on my face told me to see if I was lying or not. And that hurt me more than it should.

"Oh. I see. Well, when you do remember, tell me. Kay'?"

I nod, but pause. Wait. What? When would I get the chance to tell her? This meeting would just be the one, so how?

The sudden click of metal drove me from my thoughts. I glanced down at my, now cuffed, furred wrist.

"W-What?! Hey! Why am I cuffed-" I start, glaring, to now see it travel to her wrist. "To you!?" I exclaim, jiggling the chain, and now glaring at her. Oh, this bunny.

"Well, since you were in the main area of several pickpocket outbreaks, I can't exactly let you go when you have about 240 dollars cash in your front pocket." Judy said, smirking up at me. As If I had lied to her, and she just gave me proof of how I lied and she was right.

I gaped at her, stopping in my tracks, she just kept walking, twirling what looked to be a key in her right paw.

"What?! I do not-" She pointed to my pocket, halting, the chain jingling between us, and I looked down, dug into it, and frowned, pulling out a wad of bills.

"...I swear, I do not know how this got there." I mumbled, staring at it. I heard her scoff.

"Yeah, right. Just like you have no idea how you got here." She mocked, smirking at me. I only gave her a deadpan expression.

"C'mon!"

I felt a rather strong tug, and I was pulled forward, so I growled, and dropped all the money, every bit of it, into the nearest trash bin.

"So, what's it like, being 3 feet tall?" I ask, actually curious. But it only earned me a glare, and another strong tug, making me run into an already angry polar bear. I tried to apologize, but he only scowled at me, and brought his phone back to his ear. My mouth twitched.

"Hey! Calm down! I was only asking!" I say, in my defense. Did I really sound that sarcastic? I wasn't making fun of her, really. But if she was going to be like this, then fine. Have it her way.

* * *

 _(This is some type of Extra.)_

 _"So uh, tell me again. Why am I staying with you in your apartment?"_

 _"Because she wants to keep an eye on you, that, and the HQ is closed." One of her neighbors answered for me. I raise an eyebrow, and turn from my seat on her bed, to stare at the wall. I pause,_

 _"Thanks." I say, and turn back, and place my elbows on my knees. Judy was currently writing some stuff down in her notebook, looking as determined as ever. So. How am I going to do this. In order for me to figure out more about myself, since, she really doesn't have a mirror, and I can't exactly borrow her phone, I could just play dumb._

 _"What's fox repellent do?" I ask out of the blue, with a blank face. I'll start with something small. This is my dream, but I have literally no control in my dreams, so, better play it safe._

 _I could see her stiffen, and she sighs, before turning her head to the side, towards the window. She seemed hesitant to answer, as if what she said might affect me personally._

 _"... It paralyzes them. No matter where you apply it, it will eventually work its way throughout their entire body, and paralyze them." She answers, setting aside her pen._

 _"Oh.." Is all I say, turning my gaze from her lowered ears, and to her radio, where she decides to turn on, and every single time, only sad, depressing songs play throughout the room. I open my mouth for her to turn it off before her neighbors tell her, but they eventually scream at her, and she turns it down._

 _She hops off her chair, and to the microwave. I lean back, and I stiffen, the familiar feel of my backpack pressed against me, is what triggers a chuckle. Judy gives me a glare, and I shrink my head in between my shoulders, and smile._

 _She continues to watch the microwave. I turn around, and try not to look too excited, and rip off my blue backpack, and unzip it with gusto, only to find it empty._

 _"Hunh?!" I gasp, and look around, trying to find something, anything. Nothing._

 _I sigh, dejected, and set the pack aside on the floor by my feet, and only watch Judy move around the small apartment. She sat back down in her chair at her desk, and peeled open her 'meal'. Even I grimaced. And I hate carrots._

 _The ring of her phone jolted the both of us, and she frantically waved at me, making me slide off the bed, and hide behind her chair._

 _Through the conversation with her chair, I slowly began to piece together a few things._

 _This world might be worse than mine, and, from the looks, the whispers, and the fact Judy was opting on using the 'Fox' repellent on me before if she had to, told me I was more than likely a fox._

 _A confused, nervous, fox. That was charged for a crime I didn't commit. Gee, this sounds familiar. And guessing by the conversation, and Judy's attire, I'm at the beginning of the movie. After she had that chat with Nick._

 _This is one weird dream._

* * *

 **AN:/ Well. This is just the prologue, so the others wont be as long, seriously. This dragged on longer than I wanted, but hey, I might change it later. And don't worry if you're wondering, I did not take the place of Nick. More like, I'll be with Judy throughout the story b/c of the "false crime".**

 **See yah next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Glee In The City

**AN:/ I'm back! And goodness, people really are into Zootopia. Like. Jeez. Cool. XD Here's the next chapter- That hopefully to you is filled with humor! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Duh. I do not owneth. Zootopia belongs only to those who actually own it. :3**

* * *

I found myself awake early in the morning. Sighing to myself, I gathered every ounce of courage and peeked from my spot, curled up, inside Judy's desk chair. Opening the other eye, I glance around, trying to answer my body's clock, and estimate what time it was by the light.

It seemed to be about 5. Judy would probably wake up about 5:30? I'm not sure. I've already forgotten most of the movie as is, even though it was a really good movie, I haven't gotten around to memorizing every itty bitty bit yet.

Cautiously rolling my shoulders, I tried to limit any noise. She had the most keen ears. It literally hurt me, wondering how she deals with people and potato chips. I could hear soft snores, and I held back a chuckle.

Closing my eyes again, I allowed my mind to wander. Where exactly am I in the movie? It isn't very obvious, like being in the limo, or driving after a sloth in a race car. It's just the beginning. Dag nab it. This is just the part where I paid hardly any attention after the second time watching it! It's been days since I last seen the movie, and I have the memory of a gnat.

Shaking my head from its block, I glower at the floorboards in thought, trying to figure everything out. It's a lot harder to plan ahead IN the movie than OUTSIDE the movie.

Where was I... Oh yeah. Whats next? Judy has to continue parking duty.. And then chase down Duke Weasel-something. I think. Right? Maybe. I'm not sure. I sighed out loud, and quickly shut my mouth, hunching my shoulders, the sound of Judy tossing and turning panicked me. We really got off on the wrong foot. But, to be honest, its hurting me more than it should.

Like there's a half of me that feels used to it, and has a bitterness. But the other half holds confusion, and painful naivety. It feels awful. Like I'm missing something.

I curl myself tighter into a ball, realizing why. It's because I'm apparently a fox in this dreamworld, isn't it? And people don't trust foxes. There's a stereotype, a classification, a logo.

A meaning. I am already defined, I have a title.

 _They already see me for everything I am, and no matter what I do, nothing will ever truly erase years of assumptions._

I shake my head, driving those nasty thoughts away. Not the time. Not the place. Not now.

Turning my head, I stare at the alarm clock resting on her windowsill. How did that get there? Squinting, I then freeze. It's 5:29.

Looking to Judy sprawled in bed, then to the clock. And back again. Oh _no._ I'm never going to live through to see tomorrow with her morning attitude.

I could practically feel the seconds counting down to my doom.

 _5:29..._

I could feel the sweat trickle down my neck. I'm not a morning person by heart, but by face. I'd rather smile than frown in front of people who would literally complain if given the chance, by your expression. I grimace, when I hear the familiar bell toll out, ringing loudly against my ears.

I relax in my seat for only a second, only to have a paw grab my wrist, and drag me out the door, the click of the door, alarm, and my new shiny bracelet echoed out across the, to me, gloomy dull hallway.

"Let's go!"

"Let's not."

* * *

I sat against the edge of a red car, I want to call it a mustang, but, I think that may offend some horse that roams around here. I glance around lazily, the blistering sun marking me, and with a wave of my hand, I notice a pack of assorted mammals. They continue on their way, chatting. I roll my eyes, and squint from across me.

"So. How's the police life working out for yah'? As good as you hoped, or even _better?"_ I ask, crossing my arms, smiling good-naturedly.

Judy right across from me groaned, and slammed her forehead against the wheel. I opened my mouth to say something, but the sound of a few screams knocked me to the ground. No, scratch that, a thin gangly creature knocked me to the ground, and it only grunted, then got off me and ran off. With what looked like a bag.

I couldn't help the smirk that crawled across my face. I turned to Judy, went as far as I could, of what my 'leash' would allow, and sat next to her.

"Uh, Judy?"

"What?" She grumbled, after about 3 'I am a real cop's.

"Well, in between your mutterings of reassurance, a robbery has just taken place, what will you do now?" I ask, crossing my legs, and leaning back, Judy gives me a look that says 'I quit with your weirdness', just as a pig bounded over and latched onto the edges of the joke mobile, and started to shake it.

"Hy lady! Aren't you a cop?!" The frantic pig yelled, and as Judy was explaining everything, I got knocked out of the car, with a look of terror on my face. Pigs. Fricking. PIGS.

When I got up, Judy was already on her way after the weasel. I nodded over to the pig.

"You could have been a little more, gentler." I made an 'O.K' sign with my fingers. Before I yelped, being half dragged across the pavement.

"Ah! AH! JUDY! OW- H-Hey! HEY! WAIT UP!" I scream, tripping over my new-found tail, my feet barely making any headway, as the fast rabbit continued to keep pace, and was gaining fast to the criminal in front of her. I rolled past mammals far bigger than me, and almost got ran over twice in my forced pursuit of the ever-the-optimist Judy Hopps.

I gulped, as the sound of sirens blaring met my ears, and I ran faster, huffing out short pants. Judy only jumps up onto the hood of the car, and I find myself getting pulled along over it, face skidding against the glass, tongue leaving marks.

Oh, and here I thought she was nice. I wanted to be friends, I was going to help her with her mid-life crisis, but no, she just had to DRAG me over the top of a police car, and continue to run away from her problem.

The problem being me.

"JUDY! I WILL END UP SQUASHING MORE THAN JUST MY OWN DIGNITY TODAY, IF YOU DO NOT STOP!" I yell, after overhearing something about meter-maids and dibs.

She looked back, and her eyes widened, and she stopped, and I smiled, thinking she'd let me catch up, only to see her slide through the small tunnel for rodents. I was being pulled towards it, and I tried to fight the sudden diet. I couldn't handle it.

No. Judy-

I squeezed my eyes shut, only to feel the coolness of the bars press against my face, I lift up my wrist, and see it still cuffed. And look out, to see Judy far ahead. And then the light caught something shining on the ground outside the gate.

The other end of the cuff.

I raised an eyebrow. I felt bad, for not being able to meet her pace, but I was also relieved. To not go through an entry way made for small, MOUSE- like creatures. I may be a fox, but that is seriously stretching it.

The pounding of 'feet' caused me to step aside, to see the rhino that I accidentally kicked in the face run up, and grab onto the metal of the gate, yelling out to Judy.

"Hey! Meter-maid! Wait for the real cops!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey." I go over to poke his leg.

"Listen, dude, she has this. Trust me." I smiled kindly, even if I was a bit angered at his rude orders. They limit her, because of her size. And her title.

He looked over, and finally down to me, as if he finally just noticed me. "What? Listen to _you?_ Why would I listen to a fox, let alone trust one. We will handle this, so just move on." He snorted, eyes puny dots as the stared down at me with distaste.

I step back, ears lowered, and I guess he took my clear sign of intimidation, as an invitation to continue, because that's what he did. "Your just another, no good fox. So why don't you do us all a favor, and get back to ruining other people's lives. Better yet, just get in the car, it's where conniving mammals like you belong anyway."

Now that stung, way more that I wanted. I held my breath, and tried to keep the pain from showing in my eyes. He laughed, and turned away, going to back to his police car, to report about what he found, I suppose.

Right now I didn't care.

I just wanted out of here.

 _Sometimes. What if I really left, then, and never once looked back. After just a single day of false, painful judgement from other creatures, who can be just as sly, and thieving as a fox could. As I could. How would everything had played out?_

 _Would I never truly understand Nick like I had? Could not be able to relate like I did? Or try to show Judy what I was really like, because no on gave me a chance._

 _What would've happened?_

* * *

"Abandoning your post, inciting a scurry, reckless endangerment of rodents but - to be fair - you did stop a master criminal from stealing two-dozen moldy onions." I overheard Chief Bogo say from my place outside the door.

Stifling a groan, I continue walking around, until I find a seat, and plop down, rubbing my temples. Today was going to be a long one. Judy was going to start her case about the missing otter, and everything's going to get crazier from there.

A part of me wants adventure. Right now, I want none of what my dream has to offer. I haven't been this active in years.

Looking down at my wrists, I see them plain. I was very happy to have the cuff off, but something is telling me it will be back soon.

My ears perk up at the sound of panting, and soon find a chubby cheetah collapsed beside me on one of the chairs outside.

"Uh..." I look to him, then to the door, and see it open. I tip toe over, as Ben apparently cant speak right now, and peer around the doorway. I see Judy and Mrs. Otterton, as well as Chief Bogo. Before he spots me, I turn away, scrunching my shoulders.

"Thank you, oh thank you." Mrs. Otterton says, as she walks out the door before it closes. I closed my eyes, and relaxed, calming my racing heart. I have been panicking ever since the weasel incident.

Oh. _Her._ That sheep. I felt eyes on me, and I turned to see her gaze for a split second, before she turned back to Judy and walked in, talking to her. I grew bored, having seen this part before. At least it was semi-calm.

"Alright, bye-bye!" I jolt, and snap out of my trance, and open my eyes to see a sheep walk down the hall to my left. Bellwether. Assistant Mayor Bellwether, yeah. Her.

Oh. _Her._

I pause. Wait.

Did I just miss all of that? The rest of the conversation, and the other chats after? How? It would've taken 10 minutes, at the _least._

But now, I was being dragged yet again by Judy, down halls to the main lobby where she will officially start the case. And I'll get to meet Nick Wilde.

Oh, great. Just what I want. A cocky, sarcastic guy, that Judy has to deal with until they both get to know each other better.

I couldn't help but slam my head in torture against the table top, standing next to Judy as she used Ben's coke bottle as a magnifier.

"I have a lead."

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure we both won't like him."

* * *

(Okay, this is where the real, good dialogue comes it. Took me forever, XD)

We were driving along one of the many roads, and Judy kept looking for Nick, as I casually glanced around from my seat, cuffed to to her again, and nudged her, pointing to the Hawaiian-shirt wearing fox.

I held back a snort as I saw the pink stroller. It's even funnier that it's him using it. I try not to crack a joke, but I knew eventually I'd say something. About the stroller, or his tie.

"Hi! Hello! It's me again." Judy says, looking over at Nick, who turned to look at her. He saw me, and did a double take. But all he said was what he was supposed to. I raised a brow.

"Hey, it's Officer Toot-toot!" He joked, smirking down at her. Or at us both, I can't really tell. He makes that face at everything.

"Ha ha ho... No. Actually, it's Officer Hopps and I'm here to ask you some questions about a case." Judy said, grabbing her pen and binder. I stare at him, daring him. Half glad she didn't introduce me.

"What happened, meter-maid? Did someone steal a traffic cone? It wasn't me." He says, continuing on pushing the girly stroller as Judy slows slightly to look at me. I shrugged, trying my best to shut up. I should just say as little as possible. I'm not good with people like Nick, I always trip over my words when trying to find a comeback.

Judy, annoyed, blocks the sidewalk, and I almost fall out, gripping onto the sides of the car, afraid I was going to tip it over, and wanting to cover my ears as she decided blaring her siren would be the best thing to do to gain his attention. I could barely stand, and hear as I fall out of the car.

"Hey, Carrots, you're gonna wake the baby. I gotta get to work."

Judy then hops out of the car, with the case file and a carrot pen, staring up at Nick. "This is important, sir. I think your "ten dollars" worth of pawpsicles can wait." She states, readying her pen. I wobble around the car, then try to crawl through, and land beside Judy, brushing off my shirt. Which, now that I look at it, was light yellow.

"Ha! I make two hundred bucks a day, Fluff." He starts. And I gulp, looking up at Nick, and began to shake my head, and kept a straight face.

"Three hundred and sixty-five days a year," He still continues on, so I try to as subtly as possible to fake a neck slice, sticking my tongue out for emphasis.

"Since I was twelve. And Time is money. Hop along." He finishes. And I facepalm, Judy only rolls her eyes, moving closer.

"Please, just look at the picture." She holds the picture of a close up of Emmitt from the file for Nick to see. "You sold Mr. Otterton that pawpsicle, right? Do you know him?" She finishes asking. And I answer for him.

"Oh, of course he does, he knows everybody. Don't you Nicky?" I say, shrugging nonchalantly, staring at him, calm on the outside. But on the inside, I was cheering and freaking out. He stared at me, the smirk growing.

"Yes, I do. And I also know that somewhere," He looks down to Judy. "There's a toy store missing it's stuffed animals. So why don't you," He says to Judy, "And you," He turns to me, the smirk still on his face. "Get back to your box?" He ends, face in permanent smirk-mode. I couldn't help but frown, and meet the sidewalk with a staring contest I was content with winning.

"Honestly, that was uncalled for." I mumble, laying a hand on Judy's shoulder. She looks up to me with a small smile, and then grows serious, staring at Nick. "Fine. Then we'll have to do this the hard way." In a quick second, a clink is heard, and there is a parking boot attached to Nick's stroller. I laugh, staring down at the yellow clip."Did you just boot my stroller?" He asks, leaning over to see, yes, she did.

"Honestly, she is a cop, and she has the authority to arrest you under any type of circumstance, if given to her." I state, trotting over, hands behind my back, the chain dragging onto the ground creating a scraping sound from the cuff on my wrist. He quickly looks to her, then to me, as I lean against the stroller, tapping the pink hood. "And let's just say you gave her quite a lot." I chuckle, flicking his nose.

"What, like your circumstance?" Ignoring what I said, and stares me down, rubbing his nose, as Judy straightens her posture. "Nicholas Wilde, you are under arrest!" She says, holding the file closer to her chest. I stand a few feet away from Nick, to look between the two. Now this isn't how I planned. I wasn't supposed to talk.

Oops.

He scoffs, amused. "For what?" He asks. "Hwurting your feewings?" He looks down at her, holding his head with his hand, smirking. I raise an eyebrow, and lock eyes with Judy. She smiles slyly.

"Felony tax evasion."

I could see Nick's smile fade, and his eyes widen as Judy writes. I chuckle. "Yeaah... two hundred dollars a day, three hundred and sixty-five days a year since you were twelve, that's two decades, so times twenty which is... " "One million four hundred sixty thousand - I think," She laughs, turning a page. His eyes flicker to me as Judy looks up from her writing."I mean I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying." I shrug at his look, and smile kindly. "According to your tax forms," I start, talking instead of Judy, walking around Nick. "You reported, let me see here, " I say, going over to peer over Judy's shoulder, and she looks up to Nick just as I do. "Zero!" We both say, me holding in a laugh at Nick's face frozen in fear. I have always wanted to have that as a wallpaper.

Judy continues for me, as I straighten my back, jutting out my hip, and crossing my arms. "Unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time." She says, gripping both sides of the folder, nodding her head towards Nick in what seemed to be pity.

He leaned up, and looked at us both crossing his arms. "Well it's my words against yours."

Me and Judy share a look. She then pulls out her carrot pen and plays back Nick's confession.

Th sound of the pen rewinding makes my ears twitch, until, _"...two hundred bucks a day, Fluff. Three hundred and sixty-five days a year, since I was twelve."_

Judy clicks the pen "Actually, it's your word against yours. And if you want this pen, you're going to help us," She gestures to herself, then me. "Find this poor missing otter, or the only place you'll be selling pawpsicles is the prison cafeteria." She grins, and I smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart." We both say, then fist bump. I felt like jumping for joy. The only thing I really do is move to sit on the hood of the car, and cross my legs, leaning back on my hands, tapping the metal with my 'nails'. Nick looks stunned, as we both hear muffled chuckles.

"They hustled you." Finnick opens the stroller, laughing, his large ears folding out. "They hustled you _good_! You're a cop now, Nick! You're gonna need one of these." He slaps his police sticker on Nick's shirt; Nick frowns. Finnick hops off the stroller. "Have fun working with the fuzz!" He leaves, laughing.

Judy then immediately turns to Nick. "Start talking!" And I only stare after Finnick, wondering exactly where he went. And I blink, seeing everything in the supposed dark alley. Do I have night vision? I feel eyes on me, and turn to see Judy, but she's looking intently at Nick, wanting answers.

I look to Nick, only to see him sigh. "I don't know where he is, I only saw where he went." He says, slumping his shoulders, looking almost defeated. I facepalm again. I completely forgot.

"Great! Let's go!" She gets into the car, and shoos me off the hood. I get off, and walk around to the other side. "It's not exactly a place for a cute little bunny." He grins. I then freeze in my spot on the other side of Judy. "Uh, Judy." I whisper, nudging her arm. She only stares straight ahead and revs up the car. "Don't call me cute! Get in the car!" He shrugs. "Okay, you're the boss." He begins to walk over.

* * *

 _(This is Extra! Just a little something I thought would be funny. To me, at least.)_

 _I was practically shaking her. "Judy!" I whisper-yell. "What?!" She whispers back, looking at me now, nose twitching. "How is he going to fit with me in here?" I ask, bunching my shoulders as he slowly comes to the car. Judy seems at a loss, until I jump out of my skin at the sound of Nick's voice._

 _"Hey, is there a problem here?" He asks, as Judy and m fumble around. "Ah, no, no problem." She assures, and I facepalm, my nose starts to ache from doing it so often._

 _"If there is, I can just give you the directions and be on my way, then you can talk to me and give me a report on how it went. How's that?" He adds, looking inside, to see us both squashed together as is. But then Judy gasps, and snaps her 'fingers'. "Oh! Suzanne! Get out of the car!" She tries to shove me, and I almost tumble out onto Nick. "Gah! Hey! Calm down! Alright, alright, I'm out, now what do you want o' patient one?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips, trying to fend off the stare we both were getting from Nick._

 _He was obviously enjoying my embarrassment, and our predicament. Though I could of sworn he chuckled at my response. Must be the heat, or I'm trying not to make myself a serious character in here._

 _"I have an idea!"_

 _"So we did have an issue?" I asked sarcastically. She rolls her eyes, and waves for Nick to come over. "Yes and no. Nick, get in the car."_

 _"Ah, so we're going to leave Peachy here." He says, and crawls in. I blink at the absurd nickname. Peachy? Judy sighs. "No, we are not. And as I know you can tell, we are chained together anyways." She raises her wrist, the other gripping the wheel tightly._

 _"Well, to be honest, you haven't really highlighted why you keep me tied to you like a dog, instead of turning me in." I point out, still curious. "Not now, Suzanne!" She yells. I raise my eyebrows._

 _"Now, get in." Judy looks to me, and presses her foot to the peddle, and actually speeds off down the road. I gape at the quickly retreating car, and I soon feel a sharp tug as the chain reaches its length, and I am thrown forward, barely catching myself._

 _"AH! HEY! HEY, - urrg - N-No, not- NOT AGH! - JUDY!" I screech, trying to avoid other animals, and end up running into three parking meters. "Judy! JUDY!" I yell, trying to run up to her. "S-St...-" I start, but end up yelping almost being run over by a car as tall as a giraffe. "CARROTS! I SWEAR-" I continue to make my way closer, until I'm running beside Nick, who sat comfortably, though still squashed next to Judy. I look to him, then to Judy. She turns to me, and then back to the road._

 _"Well, what are you waiting for. Get in." She says, as Nick gave her the next set of directions. I look at her incredulously. "What?!" I yell, then gasp, dodging a group of antelope, to latch onto the car. "Are you crazy?! Just stop and pull over! I'll sit on the top!" I say, desperate on staying in one piece. "Sorry, but that's illegal. You'll just have to sit with us."_

 _That's when it clicked. Oh. Oh I see._

 _"Judy, I know, I can be sarcastic at times, but-" I accidentally bump into a tiger walking along the far edge of the sidewalk, and hear him yell at me as we drove on. "Suzanne, just do it, it's not going to kill you!" Judy exclaims, eyes on the road. But there was a grin on her face. Nick just sat there, with a raised eyebrow, and a suprised look on his face as he looked at me._

 _"Nick, sorry if I'm heavy, but-" I curl my legs to my chest, and pull myself in, land in his lap, crossing my arms, glaring at Judy who was having a hard time containing her laughter. "I really think she did this because of earlier today." I jab her side with my foot, and she almost swerves and crashes into an animal._

 _"H-Hey! You almost made me crash!" She yells, glaring at me, but it was playful. I rolled my eyes. " Well it's not like there's any difference compared to drunk driving. Your completely mental." I say, and look up to Nick, who was as still and quiet as can be. He had a blank face, but his ears were twitching constantly. I flick his chest, and he flinches. "Oh, poor baby. Can't handle someone sitting on him. Am I too heavy?" I ask, mock concern filling my eyes. He only turned his face away, his muzzle scrunching up, in what I think was suppressed smirking._

 _It was quiet the entire way._

 _"You know what? I think you are." Nick finally answers, as Judy parks. I glared up at him, and shook my head, not really caring as I crawled off him, feeling heat rise to my ears and neck. "I'll just take that as you admitting your weak." I retort, rolling my shoulders, embarrassment finally catching up to me._

 _We all three enter the building. And I couldn't wait to continue this little adventure._

 _It is a dream, of course._

* * *

 **AN:/ Hey! I always do two Author Notes each chapter, and I just wanted to say, that I am thoroughly enjoying this!**

 **Wikipedia is helpful when it comes to the script and exact words, and that's one of the main reasons why most of the beginning is vague in dialogue. I got lazy. And I'm sick.**

 **Oh! If you'd like, leave a review, some feedback on how I'm doing would be great! I know I tend to drag out simple things, but it's just a habit I'm trying to break with this. This fanfiction is one of my simpler ones, if I'm being brutally honest.**

 **Also, I lied. This is even longer than the last one. I hope you weren't bored. Ehehe... Anyway! I didn't want to steal Judy's spot in the movie, or butt my way in. Instead, I needed to worm my OC into the plot, and this was the best way how at 10 o'clock am.**

 **Later on you'll see more of her character and her personality. As well as what she looks like! She has yet to see a mirror or her reflection, in all the time she's been here. So expect some self-critique. :3**

 **There will be more twists and turns throughout the story, because I have some ideas. Some good ones, I think. So expect a ton of angst, is all I'm saying.** **Oh, and I might pair Suzanne up with someone. I'll think about it, but right now I'm not sure if its Nick or nothing.**

 **Have a nice rest of the day/night! Thank you for reading! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2: Dose Of Medicore

**AN:/ This is the most fast-paced I have updated for any story in a long time. Mostly because I feel the need to please the people who read this. Which is still surprising to me at how many have read this thing in so little time. Thanks! ^^  
**

 **Also, I got a review! ^^ Morie, you are very welcome! And thanks for reviewing! I always enjoy any type of feedback! For me, subjects with Original Characters aren't the best type of Fanfics, but they're good if written well-enough. :3 I can't stand easy-love in the beginning, and simple plot still more than halfway through. (Also, thanks for the second one on the second chapter as well. The critique helps me a lot! I'll alter some sentences when I have the time, but right now, I'm working on the 4th chapter.)  
**

 **This chapter will be shorter, and not as detailed... Maybe. I'll TRY, okay?! -cackles evilly, with a pen in hand-  
**

 **Disclaimer: Does it say Claimer? NO! So, I do not own Zootopia. As much as I want to, no. -tears up-**

 **Here's the next chapter! :D**

* * *

All I see are beads and smoke.

Beads, so many beads. Of blue, green, red, and yellow. What is this, the 70's?

Judy pushes through the wall of children's choking hazard, and Nick follows. I lag behind, already knowing what was behind that curtain. I've never been to a place like this. It seems almost, intimidating. I hear Judy speak, and Nick pokes his head through the curtain, and smirks. "Hey, you comin' peach?" I turn to him, and narrow my eyes, a smile on my face. Did I forget to mention, I suck at being mad when it comes to teasing?

"Peach? Why are you calling me a round fuzzy frui-" I stop, then glare at him. His smirk deepened. "There yah' go, peach." He pulls away, and I roll my eyes. I think he just illegitimately made me call myself fat.

"C'mon! Judy's waiting." I hear him call. He seemed almost excited to surprise me with naked animals. Too bad I'm already used to it.

I mutter peach under my breath as I enter the room, and walk up to the dude who hummed. He turned, and sniffed, before opening the doors. And Judy, who I noticed, was hiding her face from the clearly naked animal, uh elk? No. Moose? What is he?

"Nangi's just on the other side of the pleasure pool." The moose/elk/horned beast said. Judy's eyes widen and her jaw drops in horror at the sight of naked animals lying around in a pool. Not a moose. Antelope?

I look around, and see pigs, hippos, bears, and giraffes. Judy covers her mouth and I shrug, putting a hand on my hip. Maybe a gazelle? I look up to the taller animal across from Nick, who stepped outside to guide us further in to see Nangi. "Hey! Mr.!" I call, and casually walk beside him. "What's your name?" I ask, swinging my arms side to side, passing the pleasure pool as Judy comes up beside me, gaping at me.

"Oh! Uh, Yax." He snorts again, answering in a nasal voice. I nod my head, and turn to see Judy, whom looked determined but awkward.

"Hey Carrots. So, tell me, enjoying everything?" I ask, nudging her with my hip. She gently shoves me and I laugh, putting my hands in my pockets. Nick comes up beside me, and he looks disappointed. "What? Did you want some type of disturbed reaction out of me too?" I ask, bumping him with my hip as well, passing by some hippos playing volleyball with giraffes.

Nick only looks further to the side, and doesn't meet my gaze, and I could faintly see his smirk. "Oh, so you did! Well, too bad!" I laugh, and Judy rolls her eyes, she cant hide that she seems uncomfortable at the sight of nudeness. I turn to her, and away from a panther licking his leg, and guide Judy away from the worst.

"Hey, it's alright. I know you're uncomfortable, but we need to do this. For Emmitt and Mrs. Ottertons sake. As well as your career." I say, placing my 'hand' to her back, and she sighs, nodding her head, ears lowered briefly.

 **"** Yeah, some mammals say the naturalist life is weird, but you know what _I_ say is weird? Clothes on animals!" Yax leads us to Nangi, leading a yoga class. Judy winces. I pat her back reassuringly.

"Here we go. As you can see, Nangi's an elephant, so she'll totally remember everything." Yax states, as I giggle, knowing full well how this plays out. Judy steps forward a bit, and I leave my arms at my sides. "Hey, Nangi! These dudes have some questions about Emmitt the Otter." Yax starts, moving over to the elephant, who was in a position I thought would more than likely harm any animal doing them if in the real world.

"Who?" I choke on air, and try to act normal, as Nick looks over at me, as Judy gets out the picture of Emmitt Otterton and his family.

 **"** Uh, Emmitt Otterton. Been coming to your yoga class for, like, six years..." Judy shows the picture Mrs. Otterton gave her while trying to avoid looking at the elephants nudeness. I clear my throat, and tug on Nick's arm, to reach on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear. _"I bet the hippie guy will remember everything."_ I chuckle, and he pulls out of my grip, and crosses his arms, and shrugs, to look back at the elephant.

"I have no memory of this beaver." She says, now in a different position. I cover my mouth and squint my eyes, holding in my laughter. Judy tried not to notice the way I was acting, and tugged discreetly on the chain.

"He's an otter, actually." She corrects, stepping forward.

"He was here a couple of Wednesdays ago, remember?"

"No."

 **"** Yeah, he was wearing a green cable-knit sweater vest and a new pair of corduroy slacks." I could see Judy begin to take notes. "Oh, and a Paisley tie, sweet Windsor knot. _Real_ tight. Remember that, Nangi?"

 **"** No."

At this point, I had to step away, and I managed to collapse onto the ground a few feet from the back of the pleasure pool. A few mammals gave me looks as I sit up and laugh into my hand. Nick walks over and sits beside me, and stares out at Judy. He was smirking.

"So you wanted to leave her alone, in her discomfort, to pull through and face her fears?" He said, looking to me from the corner of his eyes, as I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"N..No, well... Yeah no. Not really. I just didn't want to pass out from lack of air. I was practically suffocating, trying not to laugh." I sigh, still giggling a little. "What about you? You left her there." I said, glaring at him, accusing him, though I was only playing.

"She told me to come over." Is all he said, and continued to stare out, and from the sudden silence, I could hear the conversation again. I raised an eyebrow, and shrugged, crisscrossing my legs, and Nick leaned against his hands, legs crossed lazily over each other.

 **"-**...0-3. Wow, this is a lot of great info, thank you." The voice of Judy wafted over, and my ears pricked.

"Told you Nangi has a mind like a steel trap. I wish I had a memory like an elephant."

That had me going all over again. And this time, Judy had to drag me out of the place in order for me to breathe properly. That was one of my favorite scenes in the movie.

Though through all the laughter, I didn't see what was coming next.

-(dashes because, yah know, Flash Hundred Dash)-

* * *

We were on our way to the DMV. And I sighed.

"Peach, your sitting on my paw"

I yelped, and moved up, grabbing onto his shoulders, trying to raise myself off him, and without hitting Judy, held that spot until he said it was fine.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to. Not sure how I couldn't feel it." I mutter, raising my eyebrows.

We were coming from the Oasis, after Judy hustled Nick for the 2nd time. And Nick at first wasn't exactly the happiest fox, but he eventually managed to give himself a few giggles in his cold stone heart at what he was about to put her through.

By going to the Department of Mammal Vehicles. And what with being on our way to said place, I could only hope my blood pressure won't go through the roof with this part.

"Judy, I'm sorry." I say, with a hunched figure. She looks confused at me, but Nick interrupts any train of thought she had.

"Flash is the fastest guy in there. You need something done, he's on it." Nick says, the smirk on his face screaming at me to run away and hide in a hole. If I was being honest, I would tell you that if I had the chance, I would bring anyone I have even a little grudge against here, just to watch them rip their hair out in agony at how slow these sloths were.

 **"** I hope so. We are really fighting the clock and every minute counts." She notices that all of the workers are sloths. _"_ Wait, they're all _sloths_?" She exclaims, eyes wide. I sighed, dejected. This is going to be a long afternoon.

The sloths are working slowly, stamping papers, stapling papers, and taking license pictures, irritating the customers. Creating tension in the air, I could feel static work it's way into my hair. I look down at my arm, and raise my eyebrows. Maybe this wont be such a boring day after all.

"You said this was gonna be quick!" Judy says, clenching her fists, as I go over to one of the other sloths, and wait in line. I had time to do what I wanted.

 _(There is a POV change)_

 **"** What, are you saying that because he's a sloth he can't be fast?" Nick asks in mock surprise. "I thought in Zootopia anyone could be anything." He remarks, repeating what Judy believes.

Both Nick and Judy walk up to Flash. "Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash! Buddy, it's nice to see ya." Nick says to the sloth, way too happy for his own good.

"Nice to... see you... too." He says, slowly. The pauses hilariously long and notable, and Judy looks around for Suzanne, the oddly lighter-furred fox not by her side. She couldn't have gone far, so Judy just followed the chain trail. And it met to the fox herself in line just beside her. Judy shook her head in surprise, and raised an eyebrow. She tried to focus on the conversation at hand, as well as the distracted mammal not 4 feet away.

"Hey, Flash, I'd love you to meet my friend... " He directs to Judy, still smirking.

 _"_ Uh, darling, I've forgotten your name." Judy gives Nick a look.

"Hmmm. Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD. How are you?" She asks politely, though seemingly in a hurry, and glances over to the line beside her.

"I am... doing... just..." Flash pauses at the supposed near end of his sentence.

"Fine?" She tries, gripping the top of the table.

"...as well... as... I can... be." Flash eventually finishes.

"Hmm." Judy hums, and stands on her tiptoes.

"What..." Flash begins. "Hang in there." Nick tells Judy, smirk growing. "...can I... do..." Judy thinks he had finished, "Well, I was hoping you could run a plate..." Flash interrupts, by continuing his sentence."...For you..."

"Well, I was hoping you could..." Judy starts again, thinking it was okay to ask once more.

"...today?" He actually ends.

The female fox beside them, now in the front of the line she was in, smiled as her picture was slowly taken.

-(I can't. I tried. I tried so hard... )-

* * *

I walked over, back to Judy and Nick, looking down at the photo in my hands, to overhear her excited voice.

"It's registered to... Tundratown Limo Service! A limo took Otterton! And the limo's in Tundratown! I blink, and stare after Judy, as she quickly runs out of the building. "It's in Tundratown!"

I walk up to Nick. _**"**_ Way to hustle, bud. I love ya! I owe ya! _"  
_ I end up jogging alongside Nick as he exits with Judy. "Do you think he's still comprehending what you just said?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes.

"Guys, hurry! We gotta beat the rush hour and..." Judy looks around, shocked.

"It's _night_?!" Crickets chirped.

As we walk to the car, Judy looks over to me, and finally gets time to ask her question.

"Where were you?" She asks, looking up at me.

I smile down at her, and hold out my hand, showing her what I had got.

"In the line next to you guys, silly." I heard Nick scoff. "I got my picture taken. Since I hadn't had the chance to see myself in any mirror or reflection, not to mention your phone is tiny, I didn't want to break it." I say, showing her my picture. "I thought I'd look a little fuzzed out."

 _That and I'm not really a fox and haven't see myself, ever._ "I look weird." I admit, chuckling. Judy smiles and shrugs. "Nah, I think you look fine. Now, let's get going!" She says, energetically running the rest of the way to the car, and hopping in, revved it up. But, because of her bounding, and my current leash, I was pulled forward half the way.

"Woah! Ah, hey!" I yelp, going to pull at the chain, trying to calm the bunny down. "Carrots, calm yourself." I order, grimacing. She rolled her eyes from the rear-view mirror, and backed up. I huffed.

* * *

 _(Hey look, more extra! :D It's shorter too, don't fret. ^^)_

 _I stare out at the stars, and hum. Yeah it was night alright. And everything was about to go down hill from here. At least we won't actually get iced, right?_

 _Judy blared her siren again, mostly for me to snap out of my trance. "Come on!"_

 _Turning to Nick, I stare him down. Or, that's what I had wanted. He only smirks, and ruffles my head. I hiss and swat his 'hand' away. He stares at something in his paw, and as I go to look at it, Judy tugs me along. This time, I run after her as quickly as possible, and sit in the seat beside her before Nick can._

 _I sigh in relief, at finally being able to relax in a cushioned seat, and only when Nick as slowly as he can make a walk casual, and taps the hood of the car, do I realize just how stupid I really am._

 _"So, peach. Where am I going to sit?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, smirking._

 _The side of my mouth twitches, and I look at Judy. "Can I drive?" She looks thoughtful for a moment, but before my gaze gets too hopeful, she crushes it all with a simple,_

 _"No."_

 _I couldn't actually drive, so I was pretty happy not killing anyone tonight._

 _So that's where we ended up, Judy driving, Nick squashed up against her in the small joke mobile, and then finally me._

 _Face as red as Nick's fur, trying not to say anything that would make sitting in a foxes lap any more awkward than it already was._

 _"Are we there yet?"_

 _You cant really blame a girl for trying._

* * *

 **AN:/ Ahhaaaa! Lookie! Another Chapter! Yaayy!  
**

 **I pulled this through in 2 hours, I think? Maybe? All I know is that it isn't my best, nor my longest, or shortest. And if this seems to be dragging on, sorry. I have trouble pacing in the beginning of my stories. And, I have never really wrote a fanfic on a movie before.. So, there's that.**

 **The sloth scene seriously had me climbing up a virtual wall. I tried, so hard, to write it. The script helped, but writing the actions grew so repetitive, that I had to end it where I had.**

 **I'm slowly running out of ways to worm my way further into the group. It's getting a little difficult to make myself seem part of the team, and I think the main reason why is lack of conversation.**

 **If I want to drag out a chapter, or the whole story, then I should insert at least 4 good heart-to-heart chats with Judy and Nick. I can't really do that now that I'm in as far as I am in the movie. There is no time, and I'm hesitant on altering the time in order to give my OC and the main characters bonding time.**

 **But those convo's might come in later, where something might happen, to someone or some people. ;3**

 **Ah, sorry for my rambling. I just wanted to let you guys know, so that if you get any idea's, just tell me!**

 **Thanks for reading, and have a good rest of the day/morning/afternoon/night! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Weddings and Polar Bears

**AN:/ Actually the third, but really the forth. One of the ways having a prologue ticks me off. :3**

 **I won't be updating for maybe a day and a half, not exact, but I have family to see tomorrow and I wanted to give you something today, so I worked for about 6 hours yesterday evening to produce the next chapter.**

 **In this, it will be a little more serious, as there will be snippets of my OC's past in the beginning. But I want to add more humor, so the script won't be exact.**

 **As well as a plot twist. :D Well, maybe. Not sure what to call it. Ehehe.  
**

 **(You can skip the italics section if you don't want to hear about Suzanne's past. It's just something I wanted to put in, for you to get a better grip on her character. And just a little tid bit, she'll be the odd one of foxes. Sweet, kind, and polite. Also clumsy and at a loss for words at times. Nothing like Nick's sly, clever front. But she is still affected by the stereotype, from almost similar events in her own past. ^^ )**

 **-WARNING-: LONG. LIKE, TAKE A BREAK IN THE MIDDLE LONG.**

* * *

 _She never had a bad life. And she knew that. So she tried to look on the brighter side of things. Sometimes it was difficult, but she had hope. Was always there for someone when they needed her, or, as much as she could._

 _Even if they hated her, even if they heard the rumors, or the facts. And believed them. She still wanted to help people, and smile. Smile for them, even if they face her with frowns. That changed one day though.  
_

 _She pulled through, with tears, because of her weak heart. No matter how little, or how big, it always got to her at some point. It all comes flooding back. She couldn't help but cry when to her, it was too much. She hung on, though. It wouldn't last.  
_

 _Then she would think, "It's not so bad. It's not even horrible! There are so many more people facing harder things, harder troubles, and here I am moping about little rumors."_

 _Sadly, no matter what she did, she couldn't hide the pain. It was so small to her, the bullying. She didn't even call it bullying. Because to her, it didn't seem as bad as it was._

 _And through the years, she changed. Not completely. But, since the problems were small, and her heart weak. But her face stable. It was slow, but it was still there. She saw it, and wanted it to leave._

 _She kept the smile from those years ago, kept the heart. Forgot the personality. Forgot the genuine empathy. It wouldn't go away, so she decided on letting it be._

 _She needed to think about tomorrow, and what to say to the people she couldn't face._

 _And never get the chance. Because in the end, no matter what she did._

 _They would always have the last word._

 _Always have the comeback, and always get their point across. She would apologize, for trying to be harsh, and tell them how she felt._

 _When how she really felt, was guilty, and wanted to be friends. Just be friends._

 _All, most of them saw, was the nerd, and the weirdo in the corner who was said to be shy, and too-smart for her own good. How her kindness was just an act, and that you shouldn't believe it._

 _..._

 _This kept on for a few more years, until she grew tired of it, and snapped in her own way one day._

 _She's not sure if she regrets it.._

 _"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"_

 _Or if it was meant to happen.._

 _"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME?! I DID NOTHING!"_

 _Maybe it was to widen her perspective._

 _"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M DISEASED! LIKE I HAVE NO FEELINGS, OR REMORSE!"_

 _Give her a reality check._

 _"I AM HUMAN TOO! NOT JUST SOMETHING YOU CAN TOY WITH BECAUSE YOU'RE CONFUSED!"_

 _Some of the past, aren't words spoken. Just harsh thoughts._

 _Her smile never truly changed, but her weakened heart grew a wall that was made of fake stone. She grew guarded, but gave people the benefit of the doubt. She hid though._

 _And she waited._

* * *

(Okay, here's where you can read if you skipped. :D Again, warning, LONG!)

Staring down at the snow at my feet, I glare at the white substance littering all over the ground. Great. Snow. It's pretty, but don't let it's blinding reflective existence deceive you.

"Closed. Great." Judy remarks, the clink of the lock scratching against my large ears.

I shake my head, and take a step out, and shiver at the cold the ground was covered in. If all these animals evolved to the point of cellphones, talking, and wearing clothes.

Why not _shoes_?!

"Hm. And I will betcha neither of you have a warrant to get in, hmm?" He looked behind him, to see me, finally putting my other foot out, wincing at the cold.

"Darn it. It's a bummer." He turned back, hands in his pockets. His breath catching the air in a mist.

I could feel Judy bristle, "You wasted the day on purpose!" She accused, as I dramatically wrap an arm around his neck, trying not to touch the snow any more than I have to. He shoved me away after coughing, and I laughed, tiptoeing over to Judy's side.

"Madam," He points to his police sticker. "I have a _fake_ _badge_. I would never impede your pretend investigation."

"Yeah, I think you just lied to us both, and that sticker is as real as your shame." I point out, sticking my finger in his direction, raising my eyebrows incredulously. He gave me a look.

Judy taps her foot. "It's not a "pretend investigation". She takes out the picture of Otterton and his family. "Look, see? See him? This otter is missing."

My ears lowered, and felt my heart race in irritation. I remember this part.

"Well, then they really should've gotten a real cop to find him."

I could see Judy grow upset, and I felt my -fur- stand on end. I marched up to him, and raised my 'hand'. He raised an eyebrow.

I smacked his head, "You." Smack. He looked shocked.

"Are." Smack. He tried to dodge away, but I grabbed his arm.

"So." He pulled his arm out of my grip and started to turn away, and I quickly snatched his hand, pulling him back in the line of fire.

"H-Hey! Sto-" He began, glaring at me. "RUDE!" I finish, with one last hit to his head, harder than the rest.

Judy tugged the chain, and I was pulled away from him. He went to rub his aching skull, and I immediately let go of his 'paw'. I crossed my arms, and stared at him. He wiped his paw on his shirt. An unreadable look on his face.

"Now, since you're sans warrant, I guess we're done?" He asks, turning his attention to Judy. I forced myself from gasping. Wait. I just interrupted a part of the conversation in the movie! What? Is that bad? No, it's not that important, really. It can't be. It was anything important. Besides, I just knocked some manners into him, that's all I did.

I sighed in hidden relief, and saw my breath fade away in its mist from the cold.

"Here's your pen."

I see Nick start to grab it, until Judy throws it over the other side of the fence. "Hey!" Nick yelps, and the pen lands in the snow on the other side.

I blink, and turn around, and stare out through the patterned holes in the fence. I hide my laughter, and turn to smirk slyly at Nick, who doesn't notice. I stand on the left of Judy as Nick looks out behind the fence. "First off, you throw like a bunny." I scoff, and cross my arms. Duh. Judy looks to me, and I nod, and move behind her.

"Second, you're a very sore loser." He starts to climb the fence, as his voice fades slightly. "See you later, Officer Fluff! So sad this is over." She digs as soon as his attentions off of us, and she crawls through, and I hurry to follow after her, and slide so I' behind Nick when he hops down. "I wish I could've help more!" He jumps down, and freezes in a slight crouched position from the fall.

He sees Judy standing there, holding the pen. I see his ears flick, as if trying to hear something. I hold in a chuckle.

"The thing is," The hole beside Judy is as clear as day now. And I sneak behind Nick, and casually throw my arm around his shoulders. He jolts, and keeps his eyes fixated on Judy. I pout. Really? I thought I'd get a glare, or roll of the eyes.

"You don't need a warrant if you have a probable cause, and I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty lowlife climbing the fence." She says, beginning to smile. "So you're helping plenty!" I add, in an over-exaggerated, grateful tone, and pat his chest. He rolls his shoulders and pushes me away, and I put my hands on my hips, and stick out my tongue, going to follow Judy, now on my guard and looking around.

Grinning, I turned around awaiting to see Nick glaring at Judy, but found his eyes on me. My sly smirk faded into a surprised look, and I hummed in confusion. He looked irritated, but satisfied. I furrowed my eyebrows trying to figure his expression out, before having a gut instinct to turn and face in front of me, only to slam my nose into the license plate of the Limo Judy was trying to find. "Gah!" I grumble, rubbing my sore nose. I noticed it was adorably small compared to Nick's. I moved it trying to regain some feeling, as Judy swept the light of her phone over my nose mark that wiped away some of the snow, and flicked the rest away _  
_

"2-9-T-H-D-0-3... This is it!" Nick opens the passenger door, as he had come around. I followed Judy to the other side, and climbed in after her when she opened the driver's door. I shivered as a cold mist comes from out of the car. Judy looks around the pedal and brake, as I crawl onto the seat, grabbing the steering wheel.

"Polar bear fur."

I laugh heartily. "Ha ha ha! I am one of the best at driving, yes I am! Just see me now, turning, racing, speeding, stopping because I got pulled over- Oh no!' I gasp, and duck, and Judy looks to me wide-eyed. "What?!"

I stare at her from my spot, belly-down in the large seat. "What do you mean, " _what_ "? Wouldn't you duck too if you just ran over a police mammal?" I ask, with the most serious face, before busting out laughing not 2 seconds later at the ticked off face Judy gave me. "Suzanne! Now's not the time for this!"

"Oh, so your classifying my sarcastic commentary as 'this'? I didn't know my ways of humoring you were getting such positive feedback." I say, smiling in a kind way to Judy. She scoffs, and pushes me, making me roll over to the far end of the front seat, back pressed against it. "Shut up, Suz'. Or I'll have to send you back to the car."

"Hey Nick! Guess what? I've just been pardoned!" I say, raising my arms in joy.

"That's a hoot, you haven't even been arrested yet." Judy rolls her eyes, as Nick opens the glove compartment, not saying a word. (POV change) He had been listening to the conversation between Judy and the peach-furred fox, and found it amusing to say the least.

Their bantering continued, and he found he'd follow in the other fox's meddling.

"Oh my God!"

Judy, though now rightfully suspicious, went "What, what?" anyway.

He pulls out a bunch of CDs. He could see the annoyed expression on the rabbits face before he even said another word. "The velvety pipes of Jerry Vole!" He grinned, satisfied with Judy's look, and turns to look at the CD cases as Judy puts the polar bear fur in a plastic bag. "But on CD... Who still uses CDs?" He tosses them back into the compartment and leaned an elbow against the bottom of the passenger seat.

"Uh, I do, thank you very much Mr. Modern." The other fox in the limo said, seemingly fed up, raising a peach-furred arm up, signaling that it was her who spoke. Nick rolled his eyes and playfully flicked her slightly darker ears, and she hissed, swatting his hand away, turning her head to look up at him. He stared down at her golden-brown eyes, and felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

Until she looked away not a second after. She hardly ever locked eyes with anyone. He held back the urge shake his head, and went over to open the window/door that revealed the back.

(POV change back to original)

"Carrots? If your otter was here, he had a very bad day." Nick says, voice oddly soft compared to the movie. I raise an eyebrow at his tone change, and I only move to sit up in the seat. Then shoot my head up. I can change the movie! What if I accidentally get spotted? What if I say something bad? What if I can tell them about it before it happens? _  
_

Then Judy wouldn't figure out about Emmitt attacking the driver, and going to Manchas, getting attacked themselves, and end up going to the huge tower hospital thing.

Oh my. Oh no. I am seriously in the middle of a tense part. What if I do something to alter the way of the movie?

What if some things never really happened? What if I accidentally make someone- "Peach. You okay?"

I jump, and turn to see green eyes, and I blink, my eyes returning to normal. Which I hadn't noticed were different in the first place. I was gripping the driver door's interior handle. I nod at his question, and feel myself getting pulled up, and I move away from him, and walk to the mini door to the back seat area.

Judy was already inside, looking like she was waiting. She was holding Emmitt Otterton's wallet, and as I started to crawl through, felt someones 'hands' grip my sides, helping me safely through.

I thank him, but almost stop in my tracks. Since when does Nick help _anyone_ still this early in the movie? I shake my head, and ignore everything my mind is telling me. I was slow, and he was just getting impatient.

Nick looks around and sees a cup. He picks it up and sees a fancy B imprinted on it. I knew what it meant and what was about to happen. I couldn't help but gasp, and start to nudge Judy.

"Oh no, wait a minute. Polar bear fur, rat-pack music, fancy cup." Nick gains a fearful look, and puts the cup back, organizing them.

"Yeah. I know. Real fancy. So fancy that it must be someone of high class, or a part of the _mafia_!" I start off calm, and end in a rush of slight fear, exasperation, and irritation. We share a look, and Judy turns to me, tugging on my arm. "We know whose car this is, and how about we go, okay? It's not going to be rainbows and sunshine if we stay any longer here. Especially with _him_ " I say, nodding to Nick, who nodded along, and narrowed his eyes at the implied last part.

"Why? Whose car is it?" Judy asks, confused. I groan, and my ears prick. Eyes widening, I figure out just how close we are to getting found out. Should I let it happen? They will end up at a fancy dinner, but what about me? I'm an added gang member. I have no explanation. Will they decide to ice me, just for the heck of it?

"The most feared crime boss in Tundratown. They call him Mr. Big," I grimace, trying not to laugh at the irony of the shrews name. "And he does not like me," He continues, and I couldn't it.

"Isn't that obvious as is?" I add, crossing my arms. He raises an eyebrow, still fearful at being found out by Mr. Big's minions. "So, we gotta go!" He finishes, makes rapid hand gestures, of pointing and waving in the direction of the mini door leading to the front part of the limo.

"We're not leaving, this is a crime scene." Judy states, grabbing the back of my shirt to keep me from exiting the large vehicle. "Really, Judy? To be honest, I think we found all that we need." I say, trying to escape her grip. Nick groans, and grabs Judy, and pulls me by the wrist, and start to head out.

"Well it's gonna be an even bigger crime scene if Mr. Big finds me here so we're leaving right now!" Nick opens the door, and I gape at the sheer size of the two polar bears outside the door, Nick oblivious at the moment, until he turns and jumps. "Gah! Raymond!" He turns to leaning casually against the seat. "And is that Kevin? Long time no see! And speaking of 'no see', how about you forget you saw me? Huh? For old time's sake?" He asks, practically begging on his hands and knees. I roll my eyes. Good luck with that, Mr. Skunk butt.

Raymond and Kevin grab Judy and Nick by their necks, and look to me. They immediately step aside, out of the doors way, and I blink surprised. What?

I hesitantly hop out, and one of them gestures for me to follow the other around the car, and I do so, waiting to be shoved inside.

Instead, whom I think is Raymond, politely moves out of the way again, and I nod to him in thanks, but more so in shock and confusion. _What_?

I sit down, and Raymond leaves Judy with Kevin, and sits up front to drive.

Nick and Judy both give me startled and anxious looks. I could only nod my head at them, and shrug.

The polar bear up front, Raymond? Pulls off out of the fenced area and Judy is sitting next to me, who is sitting next to Nick, who is squashed up against the door. I see Kevin looking through pictures on his phone. He looks at one and chuckles, and I peer up at him, trying to see, and he leans his huge paw down, and I see a photo of him, I think, strangling what looks to be a husky-wolf dog in a hug. I gulp, and grunt, "Mm hm," He moves it away, and I look to see Judy and Nick staring at me in shock and fear. Mostly fear though. I shrug, biting my lip.

"What did you do that made Mr. Big so mad at you?" Judy asks in a hushed tone.

"I, um..." He visibly gulps, and I stare him down, eyes as sharp as knives. He locks gazes with me, and reluctantly continues on. "I may have sold him a very expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk..." He pauses, and I move slightly to squish him against the door harder.

"...'s butt." He finishes, before letting out a gasp of air as I relax the force I was shoving against him.

 **"** Oh, sweet cheese and crackers." Judy mutters, ears lowered.

The limo drives up to a house and I faintly see another polar bear close the driveway. Raymond and Kevin get out, and take Judy and Nick, letting me exit the limo and walk alongside with them, shivering at how tall they were. I followed the two polar bears to a room and I look around, seeing no one inside. They push both Judy and Nick forward. Turning to the door, I stand just behind Judy, waiting as a third polar bear enters the room.

 **"** Is that Mr. Big?" Judy whispers. I shake my head 'no' at her. Nick mutters a no as well.

A forth polar bear enters the room.

"What about him? Is that him?" Judy asks again, and I sigh, pinching the area between my eyebrows, since I couldn't really do that to the bridge of my nose.

"No!"

The fifth and the last polar bear enters the room, having to duck under the doorway to get through. He walks to the desk, and I marvel at his eyebrows.

"That's gotta be him." Judy quietly exclaims. I nudge her. It was a lot more unnerving when your right in the middle of it.

 **"** Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking!" Nick repeats, now desperate, as I deadpan.

The largest polar bear, who I really want to call Coleslaw because I can't remember his name for the life of me, if he even says his name, sits with his hands on the desk. I shrunk back at the claws. He slides his hands forward, then unclasps them to reveal a tiny chair. He turns it around, and we all see Mr. Big who is a shrew. I squint my eyes, wondering how exactly he can see with those eyebrows sitting in the way.

Judy grunts, surprised. "Huh." I smile. He may be slightly terrifying because his immense power, but he pays his debts, and helps Judy in the end, so to me, he isn't that bad.

 **"** Mr. Big, sir, this is a simple misunder..." Nick begins, his voice small and polite. Mr. Big grunts holding out his hand. "Oh!" Nick kisses the tiny ring. "This is a simple misunderstanding. **"**

Marlon Brando Godfather is all I could think about as the shrew began to speak.

"You come here unannounced on the day my daughter is to be married." Mr. Big spoke, resting his arm back down. I still stand back, trying not to be seen. It was odd how the polar bears didn't treat me with the roughness they did Judy and Nick.

"Well, actually, we were brought here against our will, so..." Nick laughs nervously, as Mr. Big gives him a look. "Point is, I did not know that it was your car, and I certainly did not know about your daughter's wedding!" He ends in a surprised voice. I rolled my eyes.

"I trusted you, Nicky. I welcomed you into my home. We broke bread together. Grandmama made you a cannoli." He gestures to a picture of his Grandmother. "And how did you repay my generosity? With a rug. Made from the butt of a skunk." I winced.

"A skunk butt rug. You disrespected me. You disrespected my Grandmama, who I buried in that skunk butt rug." I see the large polar bear who showed Mr. Big to us move his hands across his chest in the form of a cross. I raise an eyebrow. They have Catholic churches in a world full of anthropomorphic animals?

"I told you never to show your face here again, but here you are. Snooping around with this..." Mr. Big looks to Judy _._ "What are you, a performer? What's with the costume?" He asks, and then he sees me. I expect him to make fun of my outfit too, but instead he raises both eyebrows.

"Ah! Vivian, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to arrive at 9?" Mr. Big asks me, and gestures me to come closer. I look to Judy and Nick, then to the polar bears. My mouth twitches, and I slowly walk forward. I seen Nick's jaw had dropped, his eyes wide. Judy looked shocked.

 _Vivian? Who the heck is Vivian?_ I wonder, arriving in front of him. He puts out his hand, and I place a kiss to the ring on his finger as well, and I hear Judy stifle a snicker. What now?

"It doesn't matter. Fru Fru will be very happy to see you, anyway. Why don't you go down and see her now? She's dancing as we speak." Mr. Big says with a lighter tone, and I nod my head. If this is happening, might as well roll with it until I have the quiet time to freak out.

I think Kevin is the one who leaves the room, with me following behind him. As I leave, I turn and give a, "I DON"T KNOW" look to both Judy and Nick. Judy furrows her brows, and Nick raises an eyebrow, then the door closes.

* * *

I was guided to another area of the building, and a round table-like structure was in the middle, under some white cloth. Uh.

Kevin soon left, and I now noticed all the polar bears circling the table, hands clasped in front of themselves. Uh, what's with the demeaning security circle of life?

"Oh! Vivi! It's so nice to see you!"

I hear a high-pitched voice, and look down to see a small shrew, with lovely hair, and a beautiful gown, near the edge of the round table. She smiled up at me, and I walked closer, and lowered my self, so she could hug the side of my face. "How have you been? It's been ages since I last saw you!" She asked, letting go, and I moved away a little, but was still lowered.

"I've been good. You shouldn't be asking me, though. You just got married! I hope you're happy." I say, smiling kindly. She 'pssh's', and flips her hand. "Seriously? You're the one who suggested him to Daddy. And he's great! So there's no need to worry, Vivi." She reassures. Then glances over my attire.

"Oh! Did they not give you enough time to get ready? Daddy can be a bit rushy. Sorry about that!" Fru Fru apologizes, and I wave my hands frantically. "N-No, no, it's fine-" I start, but Fru Fru had already called over a polar bear, and was talking with him about getting me to a room to change.

"Well, go on! I'm going to get Daddy. It's time for our dance!" She ushered me away as the polar bear walked towards what I assumed to be the exit. Oh, crap. Really?

* * *

The scene changes to a wedding. And everything goes on as per normal. Pictures, polar bears, dancing, food, chatting, polar bears...

I was hiding behind one of them. The dress I was wearing was very beautiful. And to put it on, I had to look in a mirror.

To say I was surprised was an understatement.

I had completely understood why Nick decided Peach was a good nickname. It made sense, considering I was the color of the fruit. The picture I had taken earlier today wasn't near as helpful as looking in a mirror.

I had the same fur pattern of a regular fox, except of the usual red or dark orange, I was peach, and a light cream instead of pure white. My eyes were a light golden-brown, and matched well with my fur color. I admitted, after awhile, that I actually looked a little pretty. Though the thought of having fur disturbed me.

Then came the ears, and the tail. The ends were like a chocolate brown, but at the tips, was the creamy white again.

Oh, did I forget to talk about the dress? It was a light yellow, a warm one but not too dark, not too bright. It had a brownish-orange ribbon that wrapped around my waist, giving me a figure I didn't know I, or a fox could have. It nt down to just a few inches above the knee, and had a p\pretty patterned lacy edging at the bottom.

There was a bow at the right side, on the ribbon, and I had on white gloves that reached my elbows. I'm in love with them. The collar was that of a heart, as best as I can describe it. In short, it was comfy, not too glamorous, but not too simple. And had no straps. Oh, and the lacing at the bottom was at the top, too.

Stepping around the large white beast, I dug my black flat covered feet into the floor, biting my lip.

I have no idea where they got it, or how I managed to arrive, and actually be apart of the reception, in all matter of coincidence I was here though. Wearing a dress.

I was wearing a dress. I have no issues with dresses, really. But I had been wondering.. How did I get my tail out? It just sort of, happened. I didn't see a hole in the dress, and for it to actually fit in without hurting, it would have to have been pretty big and noticeable.

Not the point. Anyway, I was still hiding, staring out as Judy and Mr. Big discussed important matters about Otterton. I could barely make out their conversation.

 **"** Otterton is my florist. He's like a part of the family. He had something important he wanted to discuss. That's why I sent that car to pick him up. But he never arrived."

"Because he was attacked."

 **"** No. _He_ attacked"

 **"** Otterton?"

"Otterton."

"Oh, Vivi!"

I snapped out of my eavesdropping, well, I wouldn't call it eavesdropping, at the sound of my "other" name. I looked over, to see Fru Fru waving me over, smiling happily. I bit my lip harder. I couldn't just act like I didn't hear her. She gave me a friggin' dress for Pete's sake!

"Y..Yes?" I answer, and step away, and out of the shadow of my hiding spot. Fru Fru gasped, and squealed in delight.

"My, you look gorgeous! I knew that dress was the one as soon as I saw you in it at the store!" I laughed at her comment, rubbing the side of my arm, and I heard a stop in the conversation. I assumed it as over, as it was rather short in the movie, and shrugged away the nervousness.

I walked closer, the lights from the party glinting off the fabric of my new dress, as well as my eyes. Swishing my tail, I chuckled. "You shouldn't call other mammals gorgeous, you're the star tonight, Fru Fru." I smiled brightly, and she hummed, and walked me to her Father. Mr. Big, telling me he was wanting to talk with me before I left. Mr. Big was sitting at a long, though small to me, table.

Which was near Judy and Nick.

"Vivian, I hope you are enjoying the party?" He asked, sipping his wine glass contentedly. I jumped in my skin, and nodded, smiling softly. "Oh! Yes, yes..." He hummed. "You're partner and boyfriend told me of the case you are working on. About Emmitt Otterton. If you would have told me before, I would have let them check out the limousine without the trouble." He said, turning to me.

I made an, 'Oh...' face. The one where you just think of what happened, and why you did the stupid thing you did. Yeah, that face.

Then I started coughing, and blushed. Clearing my throat, I laughed through my nose, mouth in a tight line.

"Oh.. My partner and... **Boyfriend** , explained everything, eh?" I asked, twitching my head to the side at 'Boyfriend', flexing my jaw. OH. He just HAD to go and say that, didn't he? I heard a snicker. My eye twitched.

"Mm, yes. Remember Manchas?" He asks. I nod my head. "Yeah, the nice driver who sent me here a few weeks ago to help Fru Fru with some dress choices?" I say, then tense my shoulders. _Where did that come from?_

He nodded. "Yes. He was attacked, and now is healing inside his home in the Rainforest District. I have given these two the exact directions. They will fill you in on everything as you leave." I nod again, and after saying my goodbyes to Fru Fru and her husband, who, I apparently knew, and Mr. Big, we were guided out and sent back to the Limo place.

We got in the car, and before I entered in, I glared at Nick.

"Nick."

"Peach."

I squinted my eyes. He raised a brow and smirked.

"That was not necessary." I say, putting my hands on my hips. By the look on Judy's face, she told me we had little time, but will give me a few seconds to vent. I deserved it.

Holding my head higher, I grabbed his arm and pulled him out, and stepped back, giving him some space away from me. I was still in the dress.

"What's wrong, peaches? Ribbon too tight? Or is it the shoes?" He asks, smirking. He was avoiding the real issue. I frown, and grab his tie, tugging him down, staring into his eyes. "Oh, yes, it's definitely the shoes." I say, in a soft voice. I could feel him tense as I move my face closer, and I could practically hear Judy's grin. This was an opportunity we both couldn't pass up.

Messing with Nick.

His eyes were half-lidded, and he looked tired. But I knew he wasn't, by the pounding of his heart. Oh no. So it was true.

I thought that he was just being his normal cocky self, but now that I look at it, I realize all the little things. The way he could never look me in the eye, or talk bad about me with a smaller grin, like he wanted me to know he didn't mean it. The way he made sure the words he said to me weren't many.

Or the fact that I could see my folded up picture from the DMV folded inside his Hawaiian shirt pocket. I placed a hand to his chest, and ran it up to snatch the picture, he shivered, and I flicked my hand, the now unfolded photo of me smiling in front of a small green screen screamed at him, in between my index and second finger.

I fold the picture up, at an agonizingly slow pace, and slide it back into the shirt pocket. I let go of his tie, and lean away. Crossing my arms, I watched him shake his head, and roll his shoulders. I got to him. That much was clear. But he took control of his emotions faster than I could blink, and was back to normal in no time flat.

He took a seat next to Judy, who was tapping the wheel in barely contained impatience. But the smirk on her face made me chuckle. She was happy to see Nick squirm for once. If only for a few seconds.

Nick met my gaze, as he turned to look at me, acting as if nothing had happened just mere seconds ago.

"Hurry up peach, we gotta get going." He ordered, relaxing in his seat. I pouted. Oh, he's just rubbing in the fact that I as going to b uncomfortable again, and it was payback for what I just did to him.

All I know is that I couldn't, and wouldn't, ever do that, to _anyone_ , ever. Again. I only need that type of drama in TV shows, where it's not me, and it's actors. I still can't believe I just did that to him. I would've collapsed in heap, a red jelly-like mess on the ground.

How did I manage to out-sly him? With just mere _actions_? _How? I can't even talk to my own Grandma with confidence! Where did I pull all of that from? Where have I been getting all of this, this pride, in speaking?!  
_

After a few minutes of Judy driving, I begin to wonder. About Vivian, and who exactly was she. She wasn't me, that's for sure. Because I am Suzanne, not 'Vivi'.

And Nick. I didn't expect that type of reaction out of him. Maybe a roll of the eyes? That would make sense. But everything leads up to his expression earlier.

But that only adds to the factor of him actually falling for me. Seriously? Now of all times? I haven't even known him for a day! This is ridiculous! He must be joking. He does that a lot. Joke and be sarcastic.

Yeah, it must have been. Still. This dream is getting weirder and weirder. It just doesn't make sense. Dreams don't really make sense, do they? So, this is normal?

What if it isn't? What if this is real? What if it's _not a dream_? My heart stops.

I don't want it to be real. I don't.

That means I'm stuck here. No. No it's not. It's not.

It cant be.

* * *

 **AN:/ :DDDDD  
**

 **THIS IS LONG! Longest one yet on here, and longest one I have ever written, ever. 6,516 words! ^^ I enjoyed every bit of it! I may add a warning at the top... (o-o''')  
**

 **Well, I wanted to do something special because I was leaving for a day and half, and this is what I found. In the deep dark recesses of my mind. It took awhile to find it, but I did, so here you go. Minus the bow, box, and Christmas tree. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 **Like the plot twist? I do. It just came to me while taking a shower. And I have created a one-sided pairing. The feelings are not mutual, and Nick has figured them out, but OC-chan probably won't for a long time to come. And she will hardly be as oblivious, because she's trying to reassure herself it isn't true. And she want's Judy and Nick to be together.**

 **It's not a quick love, because it's not said, true, or seriously shown. Judy is about done with having two sly foxes on her fuzzy wuzzy tail, and the story has only just begun.**

 **Thanks for reading, and have a nice rest of the day/morning/night/afternoon! :3**


	5. Chapter 4: Yelling, Falling, Talking

**AN:/ Sorry. That's all I have to really say in this Author's Note. We stayed longer than I first anticipated.**

 **And I just got back home, when I promised I'd miss some updates for a day and a half. Now, it being more than three days later. -sigh-**

 **Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

It wasn't raining. Hallelujah.

I expected humidity, and damp air. Well, I got that. Didn't expect all the... Nature.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love trees, and.. Bugs. Yeah. It's fine. It's not like every step I take, is complete slippery torture. "Guys... I hate the rain forest.. It's always so.. Wet, and heavy. And I am choking on air itself, here!" I whine, unable to control my baby-voice.

My baby-voice is a mix of hillbilly and cooing.

"Good grief, were you raised in a barn?"

"You know, people say that when someone keeps a door open, right? I see no doors, Nick."

"Peach. I meant your accent." Nick rolled his eyes, as I quickened my pace, hopping from one almost dry spot to another.

"For your information, I have two grandparents who live out in the country, who own a **farm** , and I visit them often!" I say, defending my country-background. I could see Judy look to us both out of the corner of my eye. I turn to her, as Nick turned to me.

"Really? My parents own a farm in Bunnyburrow, where I lived with my brothers and sisters." Judy says, smiling. I grinned back, playing with her ears. She slapped my hand away and tugged on my chain.

We were on our way to Manchas. About halfway there, we got lost.

So here we were, now, on the _correct_ way to the jaguar. It had been awhile since I spotted a decent sized insect, so I was relatively calm. I didn't want to think too much, so I began talking.

"I now know the reason why this is one of the most least populated districts." I muttered, recalling Wikipedia and it's information on the districts themselves. "It's like an oven-hot tub mix." I make a disgusted face.

"Why do you talk so much, Peach?" Nick has asked, as we passed by a deep hollow, filled with dripping tree branches and vines.

"...I hate the silence." I reply, looking down. He had paused in what he was going to say, because he cleared his throat. He stayed silent.

Seriously?

Judy then nudged me, and pointed to a house, or an apartment. I think it was yellow.

"Oh! The really nice Jaguar-dudes place!" I say, pointing too. Judy chuckled as I ran over, smiling. I really liked Manchas' character. I thought he was adorable, and felt pity because he was so startled from the attack.

I waited for Judy and Nick to come over, and turned to Judy and gestured to the doorbell. "How about you do it? After all, you know Manchas'. He's familiar with you." Judy said, and I tilted my head. Well, okay then.

My nose twitched, and my 'ears' flicked. I turned to the door, and pushed away some vines.

Ringing the doorbell, I step back and look to the ground, as Judy spoke. "Mr. Manchas? Judy Hopps, ZPD. We just wanna know what happened to Emmitt Otterton." My eyes glazed over, and shook my head. Oh no.

 _This is where things get really serious from here on, don't they? I know.. I know it all ends well, but.. But being here, with them, it.. It feels so much more real. Much more nerve-wrecking._

I can feel my heart wrench at everything that will happen, so soon _. I'll be there, in front of it all. Can't I change a **thing?**_

"Vivian? Is that you?"

I gasped, and shot my head up. I now felt the pressure against my arm, and something wet dripping down my face. Looking around, I jolt, and pull my arm out of Judy's grip. I can't do physical comforting contact.

"U-Uh, ... W.. We-... Y-Yeah?" I ask, my voice shaky. Gazing up, I see the jaguar, and putting my hands behind my back, I step forward.

"Y..Yes?" I say again, trying to sound more casual.

"Are you alright?" He asks, concern clear in his tone. I held back a cough of embarrassment, from crying in public. "Of course! What gave you that idea? I'm completely fine! I was totally not crying, yeah, out of pure joy! And excitement! Woo!" I say, smiling crookedly, chuckling, swinging my arm. Then seeing his unchanging facial expression, I blink.

"Ah hah... Hah.. ..." I freeze, and my chuckling fades away. Feeling my ears lower, I hunch my shoulders.

"Sorry." I say, flicking my eyes side to side between his feet. Still no shoes.

"Vivi, its been 2 years, how could you even try to be sarcastic to your Uncle?" He sighs, and shakes his head. "Just like your father, you are..." He closes the door.

Oh, great. What did I miss this time?! And Uncle? HOW? He's a JAGUAR! I'm a FOX!

I then feel my fur stand on end, and start to step away. This part, no. Oh no. No. I remember. How could I forget? Why did I blank out?! It wasn't the time!

I could hear the lock, the metal. No.

Standing there, I heard Judy's voice, but couldn't register what she was saying. _No..._

 _I can do something. Right?_ Right? I can. I need to.

The gun loading echoed in my ears. From the movie, from real life. From this dream. My eyes squeezed shut. _Why?_

I cant do a thing. I shouldn't. Everything will be fine in the end. Like in all Disney movies. Its just hard to watch, and do nothing. You can do something, but you shouldn't.

I shuffled my feet, and shook my head. Clearing my mind, I needed to focus. This was going to get nutty.

There was a sound of something clattering, and the jaguar inside gasped in pain. Crap.

Judy grew confused and concerned. "Mr. Manchas?" She steps up and open the door, and we all see him squirming in pain. I froze, ears lowered. I grabbed Nick's wrist, and tugged on his arm. "Nick." He ignored me.

"Buddy?" He peered inside. I felt vulnerable, and cornered. The cuff against my wrist chaining me to Judy made my heart fall into my stomach. Dear Lord. "Nick!" I whisper-yelled, tugging his arm harder, trying to get his attention. "He-No-Alright, Let's-a go!" I say to both of them louder this time.

"Are you... okay?" Judy probes again, though turning to me slightly, furrowing her brows. I involuntarily latch onto Nicks arm, really wanting a teddy bear.

Manchas turns to us, his green eyes glinting, soon his pupils thinned into slits, and began growling. "LETS-A GO, NOW!" I scream, Italian accent ringing in my own ears, dragging a frozen Nick, with Judy at my side. "Run, run!" She yelled, knocking some sense into Nick.

"What is wrong with him?!" He asked, as we raced out of the house, the rain pelting me. I tripped over a root, I think, and fell to the ground. The cuff scraped against my wrist as Judy ran faster than I, and pulled me along just as the savage jaguar clamped down near my ankle, thankfully nawing on air.

"A-Ah! C-Carrots! OW!" I screamed, as she turned back, eyes wide.

"I.. I don't know!" She answered Nick, and grabbed the chain, and pulled hard, dragging me to them, as I landed in a heap. I scrambled to my feet, and ran with them again, rubbing my eye, trying to get the dirt and rain water out.

We reach the bridge, and were halfway, until Manchas' crazed chasing flung us around. I looked over the edge of the wooden bridge. I hesitated. "Jump!" Judy yelled, and the both went down. I was pulled over the edge, and screamed as I landed on Nick, he got up, and pulled me along, Judy running, dragging him. "Come on!" Being chased on the large branch that was below the bridge, we head into a log. A log?!

"Crawl, crawl!" Judy orders, ducking. I dive inside behind Nick, and remember about lowering my head. I speed up to in between Judy and Nick, and grab the back of his head, and force his head down. "Head down!" Judy says, as Nick and I continue to crawl, Manchas ripping apart the wood above us as she talks on her radio.

"Officer Hopps to Dispatch!" She yells. I groaned. There was no answer for awhile, and Judy kept yelling into it.

" _Clawhauser!_ Clawhauser, listen to me, we have a 10-91! Jaguar gone savage! Vine and Tudjunga!" We exit the log, and keep running, with Manchas on our tails. Literally.

"It's _Tujunga_!" Nick corrects, as Judy slips and loses her grip on the radio, and it falls out of her hands, Clawhauser's voice ringing out as it fell down.

I swatted away leaves, as I see the Sky-trams. "There! Head to the Sky-Trams!"

I gasped as I felt something grasp onto my tail, and was pulled back roughly. "Ah!" I yell out, falling onto my torso, my paws having no grip on the wet wood. "C-Carrots!" I yell out, ears back, eyes wide. Judy turns to me, halfway to where Nick was at the gondola.

"Suzanne!" She yells out, and runs to me. One, the chain. Two, she was a police-bunny. Three, maybe we were friends?

I dug my claws into the wood, and tried to crawl away, as Manchas growled out at my attempt of escape. His grip on my tail tightened, and in my quick surprise, and to Judy's horror, he pulled and threw me to the side, and I crashed through an empty area of the fences surrounding the area. Screaming in fear, I tried to grip onto anything, but my 'fingers' fell short of the wood. I then choked in pain, as the cuff on my wrist dug so deep into my wrist it drew blood that ran down, through my -fur- on my arm and to my neck as I dangled from the side of the wooden dock.

"S-Suzanne... Are you alright?" I heard Judy's voice, as I felt the chain move. I winced.

"Let me think about it for a bit, okay?" I say, squeezing my eyes shut. I couldn't see a thing. This wasn't how the movie went. I have no idea what was going to happen. Nothing.

"Peach! Hurry! Grab on!" I looked up, to see Nick with wide eyes leaning over the edge, with his arm outstretched. I looked down to the abyss of sorts below me, then raised my other arm, not pulled above me, and reached out to Nick's paw.

"...Nick, I can't reach." I say, frowning at the inches in between my supposed rescue from a fall to the death. I wiggled my 'fingers'. Still no distance covered. The growling above had me freeze.

"Where's Judy?" I ask, my voice shaking. He didn't look back. Instead, he gripped onto the bar beside him, and reached down. I frowned, retracting my own paw. "Peach, come on, reach farther. You can do it."

"Where's. Judy." I ask, stern. "Stalling." He answered immediately. I narrowed my eyes. "She told me to pull you up while she distracted Manchas." He further explained with a strained voice, as he tried to lower himself without falling as well.

That is, until Manchas was seen hovering above the distracted Nick, and let out a hiss. Nick looked behind his shoulder, and away from my startled expression, and gulped. "What? I cant see! What?!" I ask, moving my head, trying to get a better look.

Then Nick decided the best thing to do, was slide off the edge, and fling his arms around, grasping onto _me,_ as I tried not to screech in pain. "Nnggh-.. Ow.. Ow ow, oh ow.. Nick. Why." I ask, through gritted teeth, and wondered how Judy was doing with all this weight.

"Judy?" I call, and I heard a grunt, and some scratching noises.

"Y..Yeah?" She answers, obviously occupied. I stared out, and kept a straight face.

"Can you just send us off with a warning this time?" I say, smiling, holding a key in my right hand. Nick's eyes widened. "No! What are you doing- Peach!" He said, shaking his head side to side. "Suzanne, what do you- Wait, no! What do you think you're doing?" I then heard Judy, as Manchas grew angrier at not being able to catch the now cornered bunny.

He slowly began to cage in, and she sprinted under him, and ran closer to where Nick _was_ , and stopping just beside him, gripped onto the bars that kept her from falling off at the weight of the foxes below her. Manchas was gaining, lowering himself further to the ground, ready to pounce.

I begin to unlock the cuff. "Peach.. No,- Stop it- _Peach!_ " The desperate tone in his voice made me turn and glare at him. No. I am not supposed to change a thing. And if Judy got hurt, or if Nick cared this much, no.

"Stop what, Wilde?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, the key slowly turning. "We'll be fine. Don't sound so worried!" I say, slowly smiling. "I don't want you to die because of me." I add, staring up at Judy, and as if in slow motion, Manchas raced over, ready to pounce, just as the lock clicked. It seemed to echo.

The pressure of the metal digging into my skin faded, and I fell. The sound of someone screaming made my ears and heart numb.

This is all a dream. Right?

* * *

 _I peer around the edge of a tree. I giggled, and soon seeing the familiar grey, I quickly leaned back, covering my mouth to hide my giggles. Daddy wasn't going to find me! Like Momma said, I can blend in._

 _I crouched down when I heard crunching leaves. I turned around the other side, and looked to the side, trying to spot Daddy. Where is he?_

 _"Boo!"_

 _I yelled, and felt two big paws clamp down on my sides, lifting me up and above a furry head._

 _"Ah! No-! Daddy found me!" I yell out, between giggles, and he set me on his shoulder, spinning me around._

 _"Ahaha! Of course Daddy found you!" He says, laughing. I kick my back paws around, and he loosens his grip. I turn onto my back and shove my right foot into his cheek, giggling at his squished up face, before pouting._

 _"Hey! Momma said I blend in! Daddy just has super-vision. I told you not to use that this time!" I say, crossing my arms. He only smiled._

 _"Daddy's sorry. Will Vivi still play with Daddy?" The large red fox said, as he sat down with his daughter in his lap, gently patting down her matted fur atop her head._

 _He could see the baby fox think for a bit, before nodding her head, her large chocolate colored ears flopping a little._

 _"Yeah! Daddy's fun, and gives good hugs." She said, narrowing her large golden-brown eyes, turning to look up at her Dad. "Even if he's a cheater."_

 _Chuckling, the adult fox started tickling the younger one, and as the two laughed, night slowly came over the Earth, and the sky darkened, as the leaves fell. The reds, browns, arm yellows, rare purples and some greens littered the floor of the world._

 _And the both of them were happy._

 _"Well, time for bed kiddo."_

 _The blue crayon fell to the floor inside the living room, the dark brown flooring creaked as the sudden weight of the adult fox. "Aww!"_

 _The random assortment of drawn on papers surrounded a young fox cub, the bow right above her left ear sparkled in the light, the dark gem in the middle glowed as she finished the small touches to her masterpiece._

 _"C'mon, you know Momma gets upset when her baby doesn't get good sleep." The older fox smiled warmly down at his daughter, who stood up and stumbled over to him, holding up a picture._

 _"Oh! Did you draw this?" He asked, leaning down to gaze over the poorly drawn picture of them both, in a pile of what he knew were leaves, but looked like brown and red rocks. She nodded enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah! It's you and me!" She pointed to the taller, then to the shorter scribbles._

 _"Yeah? Well it's really good. Now, let's go, quit stalling." Her father scolded, and the girl pouted, before getting picked up, as the taller fox went up the stairs, and through the hallway to her room._

 _Reaching a door at the far back to the right, he turned the knob and opened it with his foot, the cub in his arms smiling at the sight of her room._

 _He walked over, across the carpeted floor, and set her down on the blanketed bed, the night-light beside her made his smile weaken._

 _"Okay, goodnight kisses." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed, as the fox climbed over, and kissed his cheek, and he did the same to her, ruffling her oddly peach colored fur. Just like her mothers._

 _She crawled back under the covers, and snuggled in, smiling. She then gasped, and dug underneath the covers, and pulled out the picture she drew._

 _"Can you give this to Momma for me?" She asked, handing it to her father. He took it, and smiled. "Of course. Want to put your name on it?" He suggested, turning it over, showing the blank side._

 _The little one nodded, and her Dad got out one of his important pens from his shirt pocket, and gave it to her. She used her lap to write down on the back of her colored memory._

 _"Vi-Vi-An...Sa-Vage..."_

 _She smiled, and handed the paper and pen back to her Dad._

 _"Goodnight, honey."_

 _"Goodnight Daddy."_

* * *

 _He gently closed the door after turning off the light. He put a paw to his temple, and shook his head. He stepped away, and walked to his own room. Flicking on the light, he peered inside._

 _The mess was enough to make him turn it off and walk to his bed in the dark. He sat on the right edge of the bed, and set his elbows to his knees. He put the drawing onto the nightstand beside him.  
_

 _His paw nudged something, and he turned and picked it up._

 _The only remnant he had of his wife._

 _Her picture, framed and dusty. His paws shook as he placed it back. He stared down at them, and soon covered his face with them, body shaking as well._

 _He could never tell her._

 _He would never._

* * *

Through blackness, and green and black. I blinked once, everything a blur. Blinked twice, and the soft light and shine from the green blobs made my eyes squint. Blinked a third time, and my brain clicked.

I was sprawled out on a random branch, near the ground, felt constricted from the rope like vines hugging my arms to my torso. I shut my eyes. I shook my head, and regretted it. The pounding was storm-like.

My ears twitched. I heard something, like the wind. Although it grew louder. What is that? I opened my eyes hesitantly, and shifted my shoulders, turning my head slightly to the side, at the odd angle. There was this weird red splotch in the middle of the sky.

My eyes began to focus as the splotch began to move, before the sound came again. Closing my eyes once more, I raised an eyebrow in confused exhaustion. I heard a loud whirring, and the branch below me vibrated. I let out a breath, and soon felt a palm of sorts rest against my forehead, I winced at the sudden contact. I don't like physical contact. Go away.

"G.. Guh.. W'..Way.." A series of mumbles escaped my lips, as I tried to move the pressure away by wiggling my body to the left. "I don't think she likes you, Judy." Said a voice, familiar. Though it sounded sad.

My eyes squeezed even tighter shut, the voices loud. Too loud. "Their going to give her a dose of morphine, and when she's completely conscious, send her on her way." The softer, higher voice said, apparently ignoring what the first lower one had added. "Oh really? And who's going to go explain everything to Cheif Buffalo Butt if someone has to watch her?" The first voice asked, sounding smug.

"That's why _your_ going to watch her."

"Wait, me?! Why do I have to?"

"Careful, I heard any dosage of morphine to a semi-conscious mammal can either turn really bad, or really funny." The voice began fading away.

Then there was silence. Then noticing the constraints for earlier were gone, I adjusted my position, and opened my eyes.

I groaned, and went to put a hand to my head, rubbing the sore spot beginning to grow on my skull, and slowly sat up, before getting pushed back down. "Hey, calm down there, peaches. You just fell over 4 stories. I think you need to rest." The first voice echoed in my ears. They flicked.

"I think I... Have rested enough." I muttered, slowly. I felt tired. I don't want sleep though. Before my eyes shot open, and I turned my head, and stared at the fox beside me.

I wasn't on the branch anymore. Heck, I was inside a police car. Where's the ambulance? Nick saw my surprised and confused look, and explained.

"They had you get checked out, and all you had was a small concussion and a cut tail." He said, pointing to my slightly bandaged head, and wrapped up tail. "Heh. Some feat." I grumbled, feeling like crap. He chuckled. "You'll be fine in about 30 minutes or so, the morphine dose was small too. So it won't be too bad."

I smiled at this, and snuggled into the seat, a fuzzy warm, safe feeling washing over me. I had this stupid grin on my face, as my eyes drooped. I felt so sleepy. Oh, the morphine.

"Good. I still want to go with you guys.. It's really fun n' stuff." I sigh, rubbing my eyes lazily. "God, your just as slow as Flash." He laughed, and from his spot at my side inside the police car, he stared out at the window. "I have to babysit you, which isn't fun when your not talking." He rolled his eyes at my scoff.

"Mm, yeah. Your a cool babysitter though." I say, giggling uncontrollably now. He turned to look at me, as I sat up, cross-legged, swinging my body side to side, with a tired look on my face.

The morphine was kicking in. "Oh! And your really funny. And adorable, like when you had the shocked face when Judy hustled you. It was so funny! I wanted it as a wallpaper." I giggle, now hugging my legs. He looked shocked. Adorable?

"Oh. Really?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. I nod with a serious face, eyes still droopy though. "Uh huh! I love your personality. You act so sly and uncaring on the outside, because you don't want to get close to anyone, and don't want anyone to get close to you. Because the world sucks and believes stereotypes. Because they judge you as a shifty and untrustworthy fox." I grew a sad look.

"On the inside, you're still a scared, but kind fox. You're still the 'you' you have always been, no matter how much you try to hide it. Because you are so much more than that." I copy Judy, remembering their conversation in my hazed mind. It made my smile widen.

"And that's what I love about you." I say, nodding my head at my own words, smiling warmly, though in a silly way up at Nick."You're awesome!" I giggle, clapping my hands softly.

 _He is one of my favorite characters in Zootopia. Of course I said something like that in my drowsy state.  
_

He didn't say a word, only patted my head, and sighed. Though he was grinning like a total dork. I didn't notice, because I was already fast asleep, curled up close to the other door.

 _It changed something though. I didn't mean for it to, I really didn't.  
_

When he left, to go check on Judy, and stop Chief Bogo from taking Judy's badge. As they waited for the peach-furred fox to wake up, Judy noticed the smile on her friends face.

"Hey Nick? Whats up? You look happy. Everything go well with Suzanne?" She asks, tilting her head to look up at the dazed fox. He hummed and looked down at the bunny beside him, only to blink rapidly and shake his head.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine. Everything went fine." He said, acting casual now. Too casual. Judy squinted her eyes.

"Okay. What did she do?" Nick turned to Judy, and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, "What did she do?""

"Exactly what I mean, 'What did she do'! To you! Your acting like you're on cloud nine." Judy exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips, as they waited for the fox, now laying on a bench by the Sky-Trams, and for a gondola.

Nick scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "You're looking too deep into it, Fluff." Judy raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? So there's something?" Judy chuckled, and secretly took out her carrot pen, and waited to click it on.

Nick's eyes widen at his mistake, and groaned, slumping his shoulders. "Would you just get off my case, Carrots? If you want to wake her up, go ask the peach some questions."

Judy smirked, and shrugged. "Okay. I will." She walked over to the half-asleep fox. She tapped her shoulder, and the fox turned around a little to look up at the bunny at her side from the corner of her eye.

"Nn? Judy? What..." She groaned, sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

Judy put her hands behind her back, and stood straight. "Miss Daniels, this is an interrogation. What do you think of Nicholas Wilde?"

The fox stared at her with squinted, sleepy eyes. "Uh..." The fox started, and Judy took that time to turn the pen on. "Well, he's funny. Uhm.. His ears are adorable. And his tail is so~ fluffy!" She giggled, the morphine clearly leaving her body as her eyes stopped glazing over. And Judy had most of what she needed.

"Do you like him?"

She gasped, and put a hand to her heart, a sarcastic glint in her tired eyes. She held back a scoff. "Why, how dare you even ask such a question! Of course I like him, silly! How can I not?" She giggled, closing her eyes mid-grin. Judy nodded, and clicked off her pen.

"Alright. That is all I needed. You can go back to waking up now." Judy said, turning back to Nick who was right behind her, reaching for the pen. He froze.

Judy raised both eyebrows, and had a sly grin on her face. "Oh.. Do you want this, Nick?" She waved it in the air. His eyes followed it, before he relaxed his leaned over position, and shrugged. "Pff. No. I just remembered you still have my recording." He defended, staring straight at Judy, his face impassive.

She clicked it on, and the sound of it rewinding had his ears flicking.

 _"His ears are adorable. And his tail is so~ fluffy!"_ She fast-forwarded it. Nicks ears lowered slowly. _"Of course I like him, silly! How can I not?"_ They began to turn a dark shade of red, the ends looking black instead of dark brown.

"Yeah... I don't need you to tell me. I already know." Judy says, smirk growing. Nick frowned, and rolled his eyes.

"And the worst part is, I don't think she meant it in the way you thought. Pretty sure you realized that earlier, too." Judy adds, walking to the end of the Sky-Tram, where I was, rubbing my eyes.

I hadn't heard a thing, and couldn't remember if the color orange was actually just an embarrassed yellow.

So of COURSE I missed ALL of what just transpired between the two mammals.

* * *

 ** _AN:/ Jee. This is a crappy chapter. I'm trying to slow the plot down, and not make the chapters as long and fast-paced as they usually are. This is what I got.  
_**

 ** _Sorry! I legit just got back, and all I had time for was this before they send me away again. My updates may be a bit slower, but I can manage the usual daily schedule after a few days._**

 ** _I really wanted OC-chan to kick and bite her way into their hearts. And Judy is actually friends with OC-chan, and I hope to make longer and heart-to-heart convo's with them both.  
_**

 ** _Oh! And The past scene, is when OC-chan is knocked out._**

 ** _If you're confused about what exactly happened, Suzanne knew of the vines, and managed to catch Nick in them. Judy had fell down after them to escape Manchas. So the both of them went where they were supposed to, and Suzanne fell there as well, but instead of getting caught, she twisted and broke free, having most of the one that caught her mid-fall fell with her, and tangled her up. She landed onto the branch, not as hard, but still a good fall that gave her the concussion._**

 ** _So, yeah. I may try to add in different POVS. I'm not too bad at them. But I tend to drag. :3_**

 ** _Thanks for reading! ^^ And have a good rest of the day/afternoon/night/morning!_**


	6. Chapter 5: My Game, Your Rules

**AN:/ I'm here with another chapter~! :D I hope there isn't too OOCness with Judy and Nick last chapter. Especially Nick.  
**

 **I have plans for the fuuuuuuture! So expect some stuff! Also, there is fluff here, but nothing too serious. ;)  
**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^**

* * *

Last Chapter:

After being chased by Manchas in his savage state, Suzanne managed to receive a concussion, as well as a tail wound. After getting a shot of morphine, the ZPD allow her to continue on with Officer Hopps, and Nick Wilde. Though during the gondola ride back to Zootopia, Suzanne finds herself being teased and emotionally played with by a certain fox. It doesn't take her long to realize that he's acting pretty weird, but why? All she ever figures out is its irritating, and a part of her wants to play his game.

 **(I might add these to oncoming chappies. They're fun to write. :D)**

* * *

As the green gondola traveled across the forest surrounding us, I felt my heart leap in my throat, at the distance below us, and the stars above.

I have serious thing for space.

"Oh, wow. It's beautiful." I say, and my grin softened. I turned to look down at Judy, who was near the front of the gondola. Her ears were down, and realization dawned on me. Yeah, this is where Judy learns about Nick's past! I look around, and shrug, deciding to sit down, and stare out at beside me, since there was a curve in the wall of the gondola. I scooted to the corner, and leaned my head on my hand, elbow on the edge of the metal.

Closing my eyes, I sit in silence. Waiting for the conversation. I didn't want to interrupt this, it was too important.

Fate had other plans, I guess.

As I was sitting down, I hadn't seen Judy turn to look at me, and walk over, a calm look over her face. I felt a tap at my shoulder, and opened my eyes and turned my head to look at her. "Mm?"

She grabbed my 'paw', and dragged me over to where she was, and went back to her earlier position.

"Hey... " I heard Judy start, and flicked my eyes over in her direction. "... I'm sorry." She confessed, furrowing her eyebrows. I raised mine, and my 'ears' lifted up in mild surprise. Well.

Turning my head now, I look down at Judy, who was intently staring down at the area below us. Then up to see Nick, just as surprised as me. "Uh... Might I ask, for what?" I prod, putting a hand to her back, smiling gently down at the saddened bunny.

She sighed. "If I... If I hadn't of trusted... Trusted you more, you wouldn't have been... As.. Limited, in our- Escape from Manchas." She explained, hesitant in her words.

I felt a sting in my chest. Trust? I felt eyes on me, and they weren't Judy's. I didn't look up.

"Oh... Well, it's alright now.. We're here, and we still have 9 hours, we can do this." I say, nodding, determined.

She shook her head, now turning to me. "No, no! What if it wasn't fine? What if you, or Nick, got hurt?" She argued, ears even lower. "You **did** get hurt. It's my fault."

I groaned. "No, it's not! I'm stuffy and drowsy in rainy weather!" I add an excuse, crossing my arms.

She still didn't look any better. I slumped my shoulders. "Judy." I say, staring down at her sternly. Her ears perk a bit. I hardly ever called her by her name. Now I'm glad I liked the nickname Carrots for a bunny.

"Listen to me. We are here in one piece, no one died, we are safe and sound. All you have to do, is find Mr. Otterton, and we'll both be out of your way. Trust me. I want to help you to the end, and I have no doubt Nick does too. That cuff didn't keep me here. Okay?" I say, shaking my head, and turning to the right of the gondola, I stared out.

"Please, just trust me." I add quietly, and even didn't know I said it, until Judy gasped, and her ears fell.

"What do you mean by that? She probes. I sigh loudly, wagging my tail in irritation. "That was supposed to be the signal for end of conversation! Silence!" I say, turning to her, with an exasperated face. "You weren't silent!" said, frowning. "Yeah, course I wasn't, not with those ears of yours!" I bit out.

Nick chuckled.

I turned to glare up at him. "So we finally see your angry side. It's cute." He said, smirking at me from his place on the other side of the gondola. I felt my ears fall back. Cute? "You sound like a frustrated country-mammal." He added.

"Excuse me? Cute? Do not call me cute! If anything, I am a fat, orange, fruit to you!" I growl out, getting ticked off. Though I was grinning like mad. He continued smirking, and Judy stepped back, and I stepped towards him, trying to frown.

"Don't forget fuzzy. Very fuzzy." He spoke up, ruffling the fur on the sides of my face, 'paw' pressed against my cheek. I huffed. Fuzzy?!

"Yeah! A peach! A friggin' _peach_!"

"Okay then, a **cute** peach." He bargained, as Judy tried to contain a laugh at my angered expression, as I was too oblivious to Nick's apparent playful teases. I was taking him seriously.

I groan and hissed, grinding my teeth, crossing my arms, and blinked rapidly, noticing his face had gotten unexpectedly close. What the-?

"I've been meaning to try the flavor peach before, but never had the chance." He said, and I jumped out of my skin at the realization of the contact on the side of my face. It had been there the whole time?! _WHY IS HE HOLDING MY FACE?! IS IT BECAUSE I'M FLUFFY?_ _PEACH? WHAT?_ I continued to scream in my head, ears lowering, and meanwhile, Judy saw the gondola hovering over cluttering traffic below. She gained an idea.

I looked anywhere but his eyes. I felt awkward. Can I bite his hand? I see him move his face closer, and I scrunch my shoulders, and squeeze my eyes shut, turning my head away, and accidentally burrowing it into his paw, awaiting whatever my mind was coming up with. A poke in the eye, flick to the nose, _a kiss_ , ruffle of the head, or a simple 'move-away-and-act-like-nothing-happened'.

I only felt what I assumed was his lips pressed against my other cheek. My ears flicked. "That was for earlier." I shot my eyes open, and in reflex, turning to look to the side, and saw nothing. I gaped, and saw Judy pass by me, a pep in her step, and I shake my head. Before frowning, and looked to the side. I growl, fur bristling. Judy laughed, and I scowled, storming over to the seat, sitting down in a mess of embarrassment and anger. But like snow, and my temper, it fades away in a short period time.

Especially after a long nap on a gondola.

(Meanwhile, as OC-chan slept)

"Nick. What was that? She was clearly angry at you! And you tease her more?" Judy rolled her eyes, and shook her head, disbelieving. Dumb fox. Leaning against the front of the gondola, she awaited his eventual response. They had awhile before they arrive at the Sky-Tram docks.

"It's not exactly _my_ fault." He replied, rolling his eyes. Judy looked at him. He gave her a startled face. "What? It isn't!" He then smirked, and sighed in defeat.

"..Fine. I did it because why not? She's almost always happy, so I thought, hey? Why not a change? That's it." He looked away from Judy's scrutinizing gaze.

"Sure. That's why you stole the pen?"

He jumped, and turned to her, ears back, eyes wide. Before he could get one word in, Judy interrupted him.

"Don't bother denying it, I see it in your front pocket. Plus your face says it all. Anyway, we need to get to City Hall." She said, as they finally approached the docks, a few mammals awaiting to get on there.

"What?.. Why?" Nick asks, furrowing his eyebrows down at the rabbit.

"You'll see. Now wake her up, and let's get going." Judy answered, ears up in determination.

Nick sighed.

* * *

(Timeskiiiip! :3 Brought to you by, my crappy keyboard!)

Now, if I told you what a City Hall was like, I could only tell you from a foxes perspective.

And it isn't very interesting.

Walking on the polished, cold floor made my eyes water. A clean, SURFACE! Thank the Lord, finally. I need to start a shoe business. Judy was walking a few steps ahead, and I was on her right, and Nick was beside me, on her left. It honestly must've looked a little weird, considering a rabbit was being followed by two foxes.

Yeah.

Looking around, I noticed how big this building really was, and had a lot of different doors, a high ceiling, and freaky elevators.

Upon approaching a sheep, who looked troubled, I realized it was _her_ , but decided on helping her with the binders and paper anyway. She noticed Judy before me, and yelped at my place at her right, since she had faced Judy. I raised an eyebrow, and shrugged, giving her Nick's "Seriously?" face. I shook my head a little at her startled expression, and went back to helping her, a sigh closing in on my next breath if she dares 'Baaing' at me handing her stuff back.

* * *

(Honestly, I hate short sections, but I oh well)

Now, not 10 minutes later, we were inside what looked to be a place for cleaning equipment, but in _her_ case, it was her office. Seemed cramped.

"We just need to get into the traffic cam database." Judy told _her. (_ * **okay, I'm done with the** _her's.)_

The sheep nodded, and continued typing on her computer. I was behind her chair, and to my right was Nick, to my left, Judy. Oh yeah, I loved this part!

Nick looks over to Bellwether's, to me, weird fluff of wool on her head. He raises a paw, and pricks at it, before his eyes widen, and poofs it, making me wonder how long he had been wanting to pat a sheep. I raised an eyebrow at his awed expression, my face mostly impassive. (Like Flinn Rider from Tangled, "A horse" scene. Or mainly Disgust from Inside Out. :3)

" _So fluffy!"_ He whispers, grinning. I reached over and grabbed his paw, and held it in my other hand, and patted it with the one I used before to stop his strange wool stroking.

" _Listen, sweetie, stop playing with the sheep, and think about how **creepy you're being!**_ " I end in a quiet exasperation. He rolled his eyes, and went to mess with it again, this time, Judy caught him.

" _Hey!"_ She whispered loudly, glaring at Nick. He only continued. "Sheep never let me get this close." I kept the same face from before, and blinked slowly at him. "Jee, I wonder why." I muttered in a monotone voice. "You can't just touch a sheep's wool!" She exclaimed, as I sighed.

"It's like cotton candy!" That made me grimace. So he just, gropes cotton candy anytime there is some? "Remind me never to take him to a carnival." I add, face-palming.

Judy only swats his hand away. "Stop it!" She catches the wool back in place just before Bellwether turns to her for the specific location. "Where to?" Judy flails her paws, then manages to respond.

"Uh, Rainforest District. Vine and Tujunga." She then glares at Nick when Bellwether looks away. He just grins, and I elbow him in the side. His cheeks puff up like a squirrels, and he winces. I nod in approval.

The sheep's computer is then decorated with tons of camera icons. I peer around her shoulder. "There! Traffic cams for the whole city. Well, this is so exciting, actually." She looks down to her keyboard. "I mean, you know, I never get to do anything this important."

Judy smiles comfortingly to Bellwether. "But you're the assistant mayor of Zootopia."

I can see why Bellwether was so angry and frustrated with predators. She was never truly appreciated, and dealt with that for a long time. She became fed up with it. Still, no matter the reason, her meddling still caused a lot of grief. Especially for Judy.

I frown at what was to come in the movie. "Oh, I'm more of glorified secretary. I think Mayor Lionheart just wanted the sheep vote." I look to the side. Makes sense. "But he did give me that nice mug." She gestures to a coffee mug with the words "World's Greatest Dad" on it, with Dad crossed out and over it had Assistant Mayor". Well, he could've just given it to her as it was, and said to use her imagination. I deadpan.

"Feels good to be appreciated." She says, sounding content. Yeah, and I'm a platypus.

I jolted at the lions voice coming through the phone on her desk. "Smellwether!" After a short pause, me, Judy and Nick all exchange looks. Really?

"Ah, that's just a fun little name he likes to use. I called him Lionfart once," I chuckle. Nick and Judy nod at her, Nicks face in this scene always cracked me up. "He did not care for that, let me tell you, it was not a good day for me..." Dude, I ship it. "Yes sir?"

Through the intercom, I raised a brow at his voice. "I thought you were going to cancel my afternoon!" He said in a type of booming voice you'd find only at Football games. Never been to one, or watched one, but still.

"Oh, dear." She hops off her chair, and begins to leave. Since I was behind her, she ran into me, and yelped in surprise. "Sorry about that.." I say, smiling kindly, stepping back to give her room. I go to help her up, but she smacks my hand away, and gets up herself.

I press my back to the file cabinets, and look to Judy. She shrugs. "S-Sorry." Sounded forced, cotton-head. "I'd better go. Let me know what you find." Shes closer to the door, and I couldn't help but notice how she made herself distanced from me as if I had the plague. Rude.

"It was really nice for me to be..." She began, only to be interrupted by Lionheart. "While we're young, Smellwether!" She then hurries out the door. I turn to Nick and Judy. ""You think when she goes to sleep, she counts herself?" Me and Nick ask in unison. I look at him, and pout. "Dude, that was totally my joke." I say, with a surfur-bro accent. Judy rolled her eyes. "Oh, hush you two." Judy scolds. I cross my arms. "She was jumpy." I muttered, and Nick patted my back as I walk back over to the computer. Judy sat down, and Nick was still at her right. I decided to crouch at her left to get a better look.

Judy begins looking through the cams. "Okay, traffic cams... Tujunga, Tujunga... " She mutters, and eventually finds it. "We're in."

We all see the footage of Manchas chasing us, and then me and Nick falling, with Judy jumping over after us. Then a van drives in, and two timber wolves approach the raging Manchas. "Who are these guys?" Judy asks aloud, eyebrows furrowing. I roll my eyes.

I look to Nick, and he looks to me. "Timber wolves." I say, shaking my head. Nick continues, "Look at these dum-dums." We see one of the wolves, I think the left one, fires a net, trapping Manchas. I involuntarily jump, expecting the loud "DUN!" that was in the movie. That friggin' part scared the crap out of me. I like Josh Dun, not loud one note trumpet sounds in movies.

"Bet ya a nickle one of them's gonna howl." The one that caught Manchas howls, then the other follows. "And there its is." He says, and I flick a nickle at him. He looks at me with a done face. "Wolves howl to communicate to each other. They're basically alerting others that they finished their task. Doubt the 'others' can hear them though. It's a gut thing." I explain, knowing his further question.

Judy then gasps, and punches her fist in one of her paws. "Howlers! Night Howlers! That's what Manchas was afraid of, wolves!" I freeze. Should I? ... "The wolves are the Night Howlers!" ... No. I shouldn't. Everything will turn out right in the end. Though, there are things that have happened, that weren't in the movie because of me.."If they took Manchas..." Does that mean, that even if I don't tell them, things can end not in the scripted way?

"I bet they took Otterton too!" Nick finishes Judy's thought, as I remain silent. "All we gotta do is find out where they went." What if I mess something up? Would it be better to just tell them? I shake my head. No. Just leave it the way things are going. The guilt hurts, though.

"Wait, where'd they go?" Judy looks at the screen in confusion. There were no suspicious vans driving down the road. I lean my elbow on the table, and rest the side of my face against the palm of my 'hand'.

Nick moves the mouse over towards himself, and moves to another area of footage. "You know, if I wanted to avoid surveillance because I was doing something illegal, which I never have, I would use..." I interrupt him, "Tunnel 68?" I say, somewhat vague. Nick nods. "Yup. Maintenance tunnel 68. Which would put them out... Right there." He clicks a few times, and we see the van driving out through the tunnel.

"Ha ha! We are masterminds at escaping prying eyes, to continue our illegal work." I say dramatically. Judy and Nick only give me a look. My ears lower in embarrassment. "Sorry." I say, sass level 9000. Judy rolls her eyes, and only leans back in the chair.

"Look at you two, junior detectives. You know..." She starts, and I squint my eyes at her, and stand up straight, leaning against the top of the chair, looking down beside her. "I think you both would make pretty good cops." She says, looking at us both. I fake gag, and pretend to choke on air. Nick raises a brow.

"Ugh. How dare you." We both say. I glare at him. "Dude. What did I say, like, not 2 minutes ago." Surfur-bro voice back in action, and he rolls his eyes. "Not my fault we're so in sync." I snort, and shake my head, as Judy chuckles.

Nick continues looking through the footage, following the van. "Acacia Alley." What the heck is an Acacia? "Ficus Underpass," Sounds poisonous. "South Canyon."

"Hey look! A normal title!" I blurt out, eyes comically wide in relief. Judy flicks my nose, and I pull her ear. "Ain't got that cuff no more, Fluff." I say, giggling. She glares, then turns back to the road.

"They're heading out of town." She states, then as the van goes down a long thin road, Judy asks us both. "Where does that road go?"

I smack my forehead, and drag my paw down my face. "All I can say is, don't tell me we're going to have to ride in the joke-mobile." I grumble, as Nick laughs at my suffering, so I simply elbow him in the side again, and feel a bit better at the squirrel face he made for me.

* * *

 _(This is extra! I didn't add one last chapter, so, why not here? x3 This is as they were in the middle of leaving City Hall)  
_

 _After figuring out where to go, we were on our way to an Asylum. Great. Though, a part of me was happy Judy had gone ahead, because now was time for some payback._

 _"Hey Nick..." I ask, moving over, to the now be it well hidden, nervous fox. He tried to casually turn to face me, and hummed in acknowledgement. Oh, he knew. So he tried to walk a bit faster.  
_

 _"You have a spider on your face!" I say, with a fearful look, pointing at his muzzle. He raised his eyebrows, and before anything else, I grabbed his tie, and pulled him harshly down, my eyes open. I then carefully placed my, what I see now as slender-like, small, paws against the sides of his face, and turned his head to meet my searching gaze. I heard his breath hitch. I decided to test him, by rubbing my nose against his, and he practically fell against me, sighing._

 _I raised an eyebrow, eyes scanning his now closed lids, he looked as if he was expecting something. I simply blew a puff of air over his face, and grinned evilly when his eyes snapped open._

 _"That.. Was for earlier, Nicholas." I say in a soft voice, and slowly dragged my 'fingers' down his face and over his neck, and stopping down to his chest. Only to giggle in a sultry way and shove him into a crowd of elephants that were exiting an elevator.  
_

 _I grinned, and stuck my tongue out, when I knew he could see me, as he was getting chewed out by a rather ticked off elephant in a suit. He was smirking._

 _Oh, he'll play this little game._

 _And he was going to win._

 _Though he didn't see me almost fall over my own feet as I turned a corner, grasping onto a wall. WHAT IN THE- %$!* & $!?_

* * *

 **AN:/ THERE ARE A TON OF REFERENCES TO A LOT OF THINGS. I dare you to try and find them all. :3**

 **I wanted to add a little bit of funny fluff in this one. OC-chan could never do something like that to Nick, ever. It's totally Vivan's cool, suave, and witty side that's overpowering OC-chan's shy, and polite nature when it comes to Nick.**

 **Nyehehehe... Hope you enjoyed! And I wish this wasn't too fast-paced with the plot. D:**

 **Have a good rest of the day/morning/afternoon/night!**


	7. Chapter 6: When You Laugh, Someone Hears

**AN:/ :D I AM HERE! UPDATING DAILY!... School is starting, and I have to be back August 4th. -cries tears of pain and suffering- ... And I have so many ideas for this story! I need more summer break time! -sigh- I'll work with what I got.**

 **I'm saying all this, because it means I wont be able to update as often. Like, daily. I cant do that. Though, a few weeks into school, maybe. But I will become a Junior, and that means- Special Test For Life Year. Yaay... College plans, college booklets, classes for college, classes for life, classes for career's. I really don't wanna grow up.**

 **FYI: When I work on chapters, it's either 10:00 at night, and 1:00 AM when I finish, or 10:00 in morning, and 1:00-3:30 when I finish. :D Awful schedule.**

 **BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT THIS MOMENT, WHAT MATTERS IS, I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER! Just... If I hardly update, don't worry. I will be back, It will just get a bit difficult. ^^**

 **Thanks for reading this boring Authors Note! And Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Last Chapter:

After traveling inside the Joke-Mobile, Judy, Nick, and Suzanne find themselves arriving at the Cliffside Asylum. Filled to the brim with Timber Wolves, the possibilities were endless. Of course, everything goes to plan. Until Suzanne gets captured, as Judy and Nick escape to tell Chief Bogo that they've found all the missing mammals. Judy reassures Nick that she's completely fine, when in reality, it isn't at all.

* * *

Never really thought I'd be visiting an Asylum. Never really thought I'd be hiding behind a rock. Never really thought I'd soon be locked in a modern cell for rabid animals.

Just one more reason to add to the list of wanting to stay inside the Meter-Maid vehicle.

I see Judy and Nick raise themselves up over the rock, peeking above it. I decided to just not move, and wait for the game plan. I already know what it looks like, so why bother?

Judy nudges Nick, and then Nick grabs the back of my shirts collar, and I gag at the sudden tug when they start moving. Holding back a few choice words, I wriggle my way out of his grasp as we as quietly as possible run to a toll booth. A toll booth? Why would there be a toll booth for an ASYLUM?!

I had this disturbed and shocked face I guess, because Judy patted my shoulder reassuringly. I shook my head, and squinted my eyes down at her. Nick then gets both of our attentions by making hand gestures, trying to tell us without words his plan.

Okay, I know what he does, and even I can't make head or tails of what the heck he just showed us. I raise an eyebrow at his attempt at communication, and as he nodded at us both and sped around to the other side of the booth, I realized he should become a mime.

A mime cannot speak, and when a Nick cannot speak, I am a happy little vixen.

Glancing down to Judy, I shrug, and decide to do something stupid. I walk right out into plain sight, and stand behind the white timber wolf. I mimic his posture, and set my hands behind my back, with one of Nick's looks I picked up. I call it, "The I duhn' care." face.

Its basically an uninterested facial expression. Well, whatever you wanna call it, I did it, and it was glorious.

Until Nick grabbed the back of my shirt, _again,_ and dragged me to where he was. His eyes screamed at me from my place beside him. If you could hear them, they would be yelling, " _WHAT WERE YOU DOING, PEACH!?"_ I shrugged at his enraged eyeballs, and casually pointed to the edge of the booth, just as Nick apparently heard the creeping wolf, and the loud sniffing. He then clings onto me in obvious suspension. I grimace at his inhuman tight grip. _Dude, hug the wall, not me._

Suddenly, I stifle a laugh. Judy was going to howl in,

"Awoooo!"

Now. She was going to howl now. I grip onto Nick's shirt, as my body starts shaking, tears well up in the corner of my eyes, as my mouth scrunches up in barely contained laughter. The timber wolf then howls back after she fades away. "Gary, quit it, you're gonna start a howl!" Gary? Oh! OH! GARY AND LARRY. The Timber wolves! The names! The howling! The patrick! I then shake my head, this time, Nick starts to get concerned. I cant see why.

I then step away from Nick, and lean over him, to the edge of the booth, and cup a hand over my mouth, and howl. It sounded eerie. Chorus really does make you 'hoo' better, huh? I can already see Judy's grinning face.

Well, it worked. And as Gary howled, so did Larry. Judy then ran across the booth, grabbed me, and I grabbed Nick. We all then ran to the right side of the building, passing by several other howling wolves, and I let out a chuckle, before collapsing in a heap on the ground, as we were finally out of view.

Nick walks over, grabs my shoulders, and shakes me. "Why the heck did you do that?!" He says, eyebrows furrowed. I only giggle, and rub my eyes. I look up at him, silly grin plastered over my face. "D-Do what?" I answer with my own question. He only blinks, his eyes still wide and glaring.

Judy rolls her eyes in my peripheral vision. "Come on, you two. Quit staring into each others eyes." She points to the sewer drain pouring out water over our heads. "Lets go!"

I pout, and shove Nick off me. He stumbles back, and smirks at me. I look back, as Judy began her ascent to the drain. I glare at him, pout deepening. He only walks ahead of me, and starts to climb as well.

I follow him, but only after making sure he wasn't going to step on my face "accidentally" or something.

* * *

I end up crawling out of the sewer grate after Nick and Judy. I glare in slight fear at all the mess inside the room we were in. Judy turns on her phone, and the light shows us the contents of the room.

"It looks like this was a hospital." I shivered at her remark. Oh how I hate hospitals. The smell, the food, everything that goes on in there. Bleh.

The light shines over a door, and from all the mess, it looks the cleanest. Levi would not like this place. "Wow. A door. How bout' one of us goes and opens it? Cause, ya' know. Curiosity." I say, doing the "Imagination." hand movement. Judy looks to me, and shoves me forward. I sigh, and walk up to the door, and open it.

Judy pops beside me, and Nick sets his arms over my shoulders, and places his chin in between my ears. "All clear." Oh, NOW he says it. I flick the side of his face with my ears. Judy turns on her phone again, and looks around the room. "All this equipment is brand new." She says, taking pictures of the equipment.

"Look. The images." I point to the brain scans. "Why are they of the brain?" I ask. Knowing the answer. During the movie, that always got my attention. "They were trying to compare and contrast between savaged and normal animals, to find anything uniquely different?" I say aloud. I then covered my mouth, as Judy turns to me, a serious look on her face. "Maybe." She agrees, and I let out a silent breath. Thought I had been a little to smart there.

"Carrots, Peaches." We hear Nick call.

"Pineapple, Cantaloupe." I reply, looking over at some of the equipment by Judy. "Now that we've both said what we want, let's make that fruit cocktail." I only feel Judy's grip on my wrist, as she tugs me over to where I knew Nick was. "Suz', look." She points to the floor, and I turn and my eyes widen. "Oh. Well, I suppose the cocktail can wait." I say, staring down at the torn up floor. "Claw marks." Judy says. "No, it's chalk. And the tiger wants to play hopscotch." I mutter, raising a brow. She only elbows my side. I grunt, and rub my sore ribs.

"Hey.. You never do that to Nick." I grumble, wincing in pain. She only rolls her eyes. "So it's a tiger?" She asks, shining her light to the cell.

The tiger, as I had said, pounced at Nick from inside it's confinement, and he flails around, and almost falls on Judy. She only maneuvers out of the way, and leaves me to pick up the pieces of a startled Nick. "You know, it's friggin' adorable when you freak out." I say as I pat his back, and follow Judy. She gives me a look. "It actually is, cause' he's usually so smug." I defend, ears lowered. Nick ends up following us, as Judy continues to look around. The light shows a jaguar. "Mr. Manchas." Nick goes to look at his file, as I walk to the clear door of cell, and place a paw to it, frowning sadly up at the growling jaguar.

Nick walks over, and grabs my other paw, and smiles comfortingly down at me. He doesn't say a thing, and only leads me back to Judy, as she nears Mr. Otterton's cage. _  
_

We all see Otterton snarling out at us. And I see his eyes have reverted back to the normal, to me, thick pupil. NO white of the eyes. His glasses are broken a few feet away from his crouched form, and he then runs under the bed, continuing to snarl. I sigh. "It's him! We found our otter." Judy turns to me, nodding. I keep me saddened look. She goes back to the otter. "Mr. Otterton, my name is Officer Judy Hopps. Your wife sent me to find you." I was about to set a paw to her shoulder. "Judy, he can't understand you." I try to explain. "We're gonna get you out of here..." Judy says softly, before Mr. Otterton pounces against the glass, jolting Judy and Nick back in surprise. I was used to it, but it still got to me a little.

"Or not! Guess he's in no rush to get home to the missus." Nick added, and I flick his ear. He yelped, and held his throbbing ear. Before he could get a word in, my own ears turned, and my tail began to poof up."Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen..." I turn to the door, the pounding footsteps echo inside my head. Cant they hear them? "Not including Manchas, it's... It's fourteen. Chief Bogo handed out fourteen missing mammal files. They're all here! All the missing mammals are right here!"

"Hide." I said, starting to usher her into an empty cage. She looks to me confused, before the sound of the door opening got their attention. "Move!" I whisper, now hiding with her and Nick, staring out into the passageway. We soon hear a voice.

"Enough! I don't want excuses, Doctor, I want answers." Mayor Lionheart and a Badger enter the room. I lower myself even further down, worried I could be seen. Blend in.

The badger lady starts to speak, "Mayor Lionheart, please. We're doing everything we can." She tries to explain to the lion. Judy then carefully turns on her phone, and begins to record their conversation. "Really? 'Cause I've got a dozen-and-a-half animals here who've gone off the rails crazy, and you can't tell me why! Now I'd call that awfully far from "doing everything"!" he practically shouts.

"Sir, it may be time to consider their biology." Judy looks suspicious, and Nick looks confused. I feel my fur bristle. Biology? This is where the pain starts.

"What? What do you mean "biology"?" The lion asks, sounding to me slightly offended. That's just me.

 _"_ The only animals going savage are _predators._ We cannot keep it a secret, we need to come forward!"

"Hm, great idea." He mock thinks, "Tell the public. And how do you think they're gonna feel about their mayor," His voice grows in volume, "Who is a **_lion_**?! I'll be ruined!" Judy and Nick look to me and each other in worry. It's weird being in the middle of a glance of worry.

"Well, what does Chief Bogo say?" the doctor asks. "Chief Bogo doesn't know. And _we are going to keep it that way_." I then reach over and just as Judy's parents call, press the red button on her phone.

"Someones here!"

It still gets their attention. Dang. Awkward.

"Sir, you need to go. Now. Security, sweep the area!" She orders, as both Mayor Lionheart and the doctor badger lady leave the room as an alarm sounds, red light sweeping over the room repeatedly. I yelp at the loud noises, and trip over the edge of the cell door on the floor, and trip out of the cell just as the doors close. I then sit up, eyes wide. I get up and see Nick and Judy trying to open the door.

I slam my paws against the glass. "Guys! Listen! The security is coming, and you need to escape!" I yell, pointing frantically to the toilet to the right of them. Judy looks over to it, and back to me nodding. Nick is too busy metaphorically dying.

I see Judy's lips move, and I thank the lucky stars I know at least a little of what they're saying. After she finishes, I guess he FINALLY saw me, and his eyes widen, and runs to the glass door, eyes wide. I look unamused. "Oh, so you do care." I mutter, raising my eyebrows.

He only taps the glass, as if making sure it was real. "I AM NOT A FISH, YOU DINGUS." I yell, and slap the glass near his face. He steps back, and I shake my head, pouting. Only to jump and turn my head to the opening door. The wolves enter with weird guns, and soon see me, their ears perk up.

I step back from the cell glass, my paws sliding off of it, to place themselves in front of me, and my own ears fold to the back of my skull, and my tail curls around my legs. "Am I supposed to howl now, Judy?" I ask quietly.

A grey one walks closer and he has a larger white gun, and aims it at me, and before I can even blink, I am pinned to the floor with a thick and heavy net covered over my body. From my spot pressed hard against marble, I barely make out a pair of green eyes before they're gone. And so was everything else, because not a few moments later, a sharp stinging pain in my thigh region had my mind and body going numb.

* * *

(With Judy and Nick) 3rd POV

Both Judy and Nick slide down the pipe and fall out, down past a waterfall of sorts and into the water below, all the while screaming.

Nick soon emerging, ears back and starts calling out for Judy. "Carrots? Hopps? Judy!" She then emerges as well a few moments later, and holds up her phone in the ziplock bag. "We gotta tell Bogo!"

Nick nods, but he only grimaced, swimming over to Judy. "But what about Peach?! She's still in there!" He says, looking back up to the building, half expecting and hoping, to see her follow after them and fall into the water too.

"She'll be fine. We need to call in to HQ." Judy reassures, and starts swimming away from the building and towards land.

Nick frowned, and glared at Judy's retreating form. "I hope you're right about that, Carrots!" He called out, swimming after her. "I know I am!"

* * *

"I am not fine." I whisper to myself, eyes watering up. Curled in a corner of my new cage, I stare down at my free paws, but covered muzzle. I couldn't get it off, no matter what I did. And I knew that if they saw me mess with it, they'd bind my wrists too.

Hugging myself close, tail wrapping around my waist for some type of reassurance, images flashed behind my eyelids.

 _A room, with warm yellow walls, covered in drawings by children. Chairs sprawled about, and small books and toys littered the floor._

 _A fox, around the age of 10 or 11, was curled in the corner of the room, with papers stuck to her shaking body._

 _Her sad, confused, and angry gaze hid the loneliness. Golden-brown eyes shimmered, as tears fell against the contraption muffling her wails._

 _They muzzled her._

 _ **Again.**_

* * *

 **AN:/ Hmm. This was a lot more serious at the end. :/ Ah well! There are references in this one too, just not as many as last chapter.  
**

 **This took a little longer than I wanted, but I'm not even close perfect when it comes to updating to a specific schedule. Haha.**

 **I have ideas for a new story on Inuyasha. I have to wait to post it, though. :D**

 **I just started a marathon for the show yesterday, and it's been at least three years since I've seen it, and I love it even more.**

 **Thank you for reading, and hope you have a good rest of the day/afternoon/night/morning!**


	8. Chapter 7: Hurt And Love

**AN:/ Man, sorry about last chapter. It wasn't exactly my best work. I have no excuses besides lack of sleep. :D So, I give you a hopefully better new chapter! Its looooonnnnggg.. Over 8,000 words. :D** **I AM UPDATING EARLY! I wanted to post this at 1:00, but... EEEEE! I like this one too much!**

 **This is the chapter I have worked up to, certain parts are just... Dang. Like, -gets slapped with the fish of feels- It's not as feely now, but... It's getting there.  
**

 **Prepare yourself, cause' if you read my About Me, then you know... You know my love to make people feel human, and endure EMOTIONAL PAIN.**

 **So, just a hint. BEWARE THE ONCOMING CHAPTERS. I have plans... So many plans... -evil chuckle- How about you think of some, and give me a guess? :3  
**

 **Also, FLUFF WARNING! YOU'LL KNOW IT WHEN YOU READ IT!~ ;)**

* * *

Last Chapter:

After contacting Chief Bogo through Clawhauser at the front desk, Judy and Nick await backup and the arrest of every single mammal a part of the containment of the 14 missing savaged animals. When the ZPD do arrive, they send batches of Officers to check the building a few times more. Though when they search through the cells and floors, the team of police officers sent to retrieve any remaining mammals inside the building, find nothing whatsoever.

When Suzanne is eventually found, freed, and exit the building, she is arrested and sent away unexpectedly. After everything that went down only hours ago, she will go through one of the toughest decisions of her life. Completely forgetting the oncoming scene in the movie, Judy's words still sting her heart.

What will she decide?

Comforting Nick as well as herself and walk away, or stay with Judy and have Nick storm out, and help Judy with her oncoming problems. The choice she makes was difficult, but wasn't entirely on her own.

* * *

(Humorous 3rd POV that changes unexpectedly)

In the Zootopia Police Department, one might assume that serious business was going on inside the building.

HAH. Nope. Chief Bogo was playing on his phone, and was specifically getting into the new app everyone had. The one for Gazelle. So of course, he had to check it out too. He didn't regret it.

Well, that is until Benjamin Clawhauser decided to burst though the door.

"Chief Bogo!" The chubby cheetah called, paw over the door, a serious look on his face. The water buffalo slammed his cellphone down onto his desk, scowling as usual. "Not now!"

A look of realization dawns on the cheetahs face. "Wait, is that Gazelle?" He asks, almost incredulous. He tries to cover his phone. "No!"

 _"I'm Gazelle, and you are one hot dancer."_

Ben gasps. "You have the app too?" He smiles, pressing his paws to his cheeks, grin growing. "Aww, Chief!"

"Clawhauser! Cant you see I'm working on the missing mammal cases?" Bogo said with a orderly tone, gesturing to the map to his right, with photos of all the mammals lost.

"Oh, oh, oh, yes, of course, about that sir. Officer Hopps just called - she found all of them." Clawhauser explains his reasoning for coming here. Chief Bogo has a stunned look.

The Gazelle app blares out, _"Wow, I'm impressed!"_

* * *

The ZPD are sent to the Asylum, and swarm it. Chief Bogo is seen exiting the building, bringing Mayor Lionheart with him in handcuffs. Judy walks beside them.

"You don't understand! I was trying to protect the city!" Mayor Lionheart tried to explain. Judy held a stern look. "You were just trying to protect your job." Lionheart sighs in exasperation. "No! Listen, we still don't know why this is happening. It could destroy Zootopia!"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you..." Judy says, walking along as Lionheart is sent to a police car.

Chief Bogo is talking towards other officers. "Search the place from top to bottom. Make sure you open every door. Leave nothing unchecked. Is that understood?" He orders, scowling down at the police officers. An elephant, lion, polar bear, and wolf. They all nod in determination and respect towards their superior. "Head out then!"

The officers storm into the building, looking for any hidden or missed crucial clue, or even an animal.

"Ah! Chief Bogo! Are they scanning the building again?" Judy asks through the roar of the sirens and helicopter winds as she walks up to the intimidating water buffalo. He nods. "Yes, and they are to retrieve anything from an important document on the missing mammals, to a mammal itself." He said, glancing down to the rabbit that solved all the cases in one area.

"Sir, may I go with them?" She asks, hopeful. Maybe she could find Suzanne!

Chief Bogo thought for a moment. "Alright. But when the other officers are finished, you do not stay behind. Understood?" He says, looking down at her, the scowl practically frozen onto his face. Judy nods, determined. Chief Bogo turns and walks towards Dr. Madge, as she was being shortly questioned.

Judy then turned and walked to Nick, who was wearing sunglasses and holding a Starbucks cup. She chuckled at his antics when he showed the officers on both sides of him his 'police badge', then walks off towards her drinking his coffee. "So, Fluff. You ready?" He asks, smirking down at her, eyes concealed with the sunglasses. Judy sighed, and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

They both headed towards the building's main entrance, and stepped through the pinned back door. It didn't look as bad as the room they first entered in was.

Both Nick and Judy had planned on searching for their captured partner when the ZPD arrived. They couldn't jeopardize anything by running in to search for one fox inside a large building filled with timber wolves and other mammals. So they waited near the waters edge, as Judy called in to Clawhauser at the front desk.

"You really think she's okay?" Nick had murmured, staring down at his paws in his lap. He was worried, he'll admit. But not to Fluff.

Judy sighed. He had been asking that to himself, and to her for the past 5 minutes. "Yes. I have no doubt she could handle herself. She's a smart fox. We both know that." Judy tried to reassure the fearful fox. He tried to hide it, but she could tell. She was worried too, don't get her wrong, just... She knew that sly vixen could manage on her own, she just knew it.

So she tried her best to help her friend, as he worried over their lost partner. "I just... Have this feeling, you know? Like something's not right.." He sighed, his paws clenched into fists.

Judy let out some air through her nose, making it twitch as she too, felt a sense of foreboding wash over her mind. She shook her head. She had to just be optimistic. "Nick, she'll be fine. I promise." She placed a paw to his shoulder, smiling comfortingly up at him from her spot at his side. She had sent in the call. Now all they had to do was wait.

Nick turned to her, and nodded. "Just wait and see, when the ZPD reinforcements get here, they'll search the place, and I bet have a heart attack at what she had done. I think she hid inside one of the cabinets in the scanning room." Judy tried to distract him. _He really does care_ , she thought. _And she's totally oblivious.._

Nick chuckled a little. "Maybe even attached herself to the ceiling." Judy thought some more. Nick shook his head at that. "Oh no, she's terrified of heights." Nick argued. Judy scoffed. "It's not heights that scares her,"Judy starts.

"Its falling that does." Both Judy and Nick say in unison. They both chuckled. She smiled over at Nick, just as her radio to HQ went off. _"Officer Hopps, we're arriving at Cliffside Asylum,"_

She patted his back as both of them got up. "She'll be **fine**." Judy said one last time.

And Nick believed her.

So here they were, walking around, thinking of any place Suzanne Daniels, the shy, polite, clumsy, yet witty, sly fox would be. "Where could she be?" Judy wondered aloud, no need for her phone light, since the last batch of police officers had turned everything on for it to be easier on the last round to double-check and make sure.

"I mean, wouldn't she of just, I don't know," She tried to find the right wording for how that vixen would've alerted _Police Officers,_ that she was here. "Just pop out and go 'Boogie boo'?" Nick suggested from his spot down the hall leading to more rooms, all the doors opened.

Well, most of them.

Judy snickered. "Yeah. That sounds like something she would do." Nick smiled as he looked through some file cabinets. That was Judy's guess, wasn't it? Even if it would only fit a baby bunny, not a full grown fox. He continued his search as Judy went over to behind a reception desk. They were supposed to locate and follow the remaining group of police officers sent in right before them, but both Judy and Nick wanted to find their friend on their own.

One, because who knew what she would do if she were caught by a lion and polar bear. Judy said a few kicks to the face, Nick said she'd scream something about the "Lion King" and "Canada". Two, she could literally be anywhere. And most likely stay there, and the both of them knew her better than the other police officers did, so they had a better chance with just the two of them.

He sipped his coffee, as he passed by what looked like ransacked rooms, on both sides of the hallway he was walking across. His light steps where halted when he came across a door, like all the others, except it was closed. He set aside his coffee, and took a few steps closer to it, gripping the handle. He turned it, noticing it was unlocked, and pushed it open, creating a stream of light to brighten up a sliver of the dark room inside. Did one of the officers close it? Probably. It was unlocked, after all.

He blinked, and took off his sunglasses, setting them with his Starbucks on the stand outside, beside the door like for all the others. His ears perked at the soft, so very soft sound coming from deep inside the room.

The sound of breathing. He immediately turned to call out for Judy. "Carrots! I think I found her!" He grinned. So she went cliche, eh? He heard Judy's call echo from where ever the heck she was, and soon heard her racing footsteps. His grin broadened, and he pushed the door all the way open, the silver sprayed handle lightly ramming into the wall on the right side of it. The light now flowed freely into the room, the edges were still darkened, but that wasn't what he was thinking about.

No. His mind was racing on the heap at the far end of the room, curled up, seemingly chained to the wall in some sick way, and tight leather straps that was scarred, clawed at, wrapped around that unique, yet familiar peach colored fur covering her head.

Oh, he found her alright. Just not in the way he'd ever imagined.

His ears fell flat against his skull. He saw her shift slightly, most likely at the sudden light. His breathing escalated rapidly, eyes widening.

No. It isn't her, why would it be her? It can't be. Judy said she would be just fine. The obvious female fox not 10 feet away slowly turned the top half of her body, facing towards the sudden light. Judy said she would be _fine_.

"N..Nick?" The broken, familiar voice that emitted from the mess of fur hit him hard, the way it was muffled, the painfully familiar contraption holding her jaw closed smacked him in the face, the beautiful golden-brown eye's that fit her so well, watering and red, broke his heart.

"P-..Peach?" He called, voice soft, as he took in a quick breath at the end. He was afraid if he said anything too loud, even breathed too loud, it would break her. He didn't want it to be real. The perk of her ears told him she heard him. He could see her try to say something back, but only a whimper came out, before she was full-on sobbing.

He took a few shaky steps towards her, now in an even tighter fetal position. Before he stumbled closer, running and tipping over what he could barely make out as a chair, and landed in front of her, gently picking her up, and sat on his calves, carefully holding her to his chest.

Her eyes were closed, as anger boiled inside him. After all these years, nothing got to him. After so many years, used to the obvious distrust, caution, and rudeness sent towards him, towards any fox. He finally felt something. She then looked up at him, and smiled. "Y-You know, this isn't a first for me.." She said, though her voice was muffled, obviously. That made his heart freeze. What?

But now her eyes were closed again, as silent tears that in her mind, weren't her own slid down her face. He wiped one away with his thumb, and that made her chuckle albeit sadly. "S-So cliche, Wilde..." She murmured. He didn't even crack a grin.

Through sadness, confusion, and being fed up. He was mostly pissed off. He wrapped his arms around her still shaking form, and hugged her tightly to his body. If anything infuriated him more, is the fact that he _knew_ she didn't deserve something like this. No one did. But especially someone like Suzanne. She was kind, and polite, and understanding. Even if she was a fox, knew of people's thoughts on her kind, the stereotype. The distrust. She was still herself, and tried to show that to anyone she came across. She didn't change.

He heard a gasp from the doorway. So Judy finally made it.

He didn't even glance in her direction, as she hurriedly ran across the expanse of the room, and to the two foxes at the far end of it. "N-Nick? What happened? Is that-" Judy started to question.

"Yes. Now help me get this thing off." He muttered, interrupting her, his eyes glazed over. Judy paused, then nodded. She scooted closer, and sat in front of Nick, leaning over Suzanne's slightly shaking form.

It wasn't as bad as when Nick found her. Judy then reached over and put her paws against the small, steel key hole on the back of her head. She looked up at Nick when she tried to lift one of the leather straps off of the vixens head. It wouldn't even let her slide her paw under, let alone pull it off.

Judy shook her head. "How can she even breathe with this thing so tight?" She muttered, narrowing her eyes. Suzanne only groaned and shook her head. Judy bit her lip in thought.

"We have to cut it off her." She said, searching along her belt, and luckily found a box cutter she had stored for not exactly something like this, but more of a 'Cut the rope' situation. She lifted it, and flicked the tab on the side, pushing up the blade. "Okay, hold still. The straps are really tight, so this is going to be close." Judy explained, and Suzanne laid completely still. Judy then proceeded to carefully saw through the straps.

When it was finally off, they could see the bruises already formed through her light, and now matted fur. She took in a deep, shaky breath. And sighed.

She _smiled,_ and hugged Judy. "Thanks Jud's. That thing really was bugging the crap out of me." She then stood up, and looked to her wrists. "Oh, you think you can, I don't know, bunny kick these off?" She said, trying to lighten the mood. Her smile seemed only a little forced, and even that was surprising enough for the other fox and bunny.

They only stared at her. Her ears lowered in embarrassment. "Uh..." She looked behind her, then pointed to herself. "Sorry?.. Okay, what did I do." She ends up slumping her shoulders, glaring defeated and frustrated.

It only made Judy run up and hug her waist. She raised her arms, still bound together, and she lifted both eyebrows. She then looked up to the male fox a few away, not moving an inch. He met her gaze, and smiled softly, going to wrap an arm around her shoulder, pulling her as close as he could without making Fluff suspicious. It was difficult.

"Glad you're still yourself Peach." Nick said, ruffling the fur atop her head, wincing at having to be careful for the bruises. Judy then giggled, and nodded in relief.

After something like that, only someone like her could be fine after having a couple friends save her. She still didn't change.

"So... What I miss?"

* * *

When the exit was in view, I was fully informed on everything that went on while I was away. Well, I kind of already knew, but didn't want to bust Judy's excited bubble halfway through her explanation.

"...And that's why we're going back to the ZPD in the morning, and explain everything there." Judy finishes. I only tap my chin in thought. "So that means I'm going to have to endure another full-length explanation by you again?" I say in a fearful voice nearing the end. Judy glared playfully at me, but didn't elbow me like I expected. Nick, who hadn't unwrapped his arm from my shoulder, chuckled. I could feel the vibrations from his arm. I lowered my ears and squirmed as discreetly as possible. No touchy.

When we stepped out, we were bombarded by an angry water buffalo.

"Officer Hopps! Where were you!" He yelled, scowling, storming over."Sir, we were trying to find our friend, who was inside the building. None of your 4 search teams found her, so we decided to look ourselves." Judy began, placing herself in front of her superior. "You should have located, and contacted the last search group, _like you were ordered to_." Chief Bogo said in a strong tone, glaring down at the bunny.

Judy sighed and shook her head. "Yes, I know sir, but we would never have been able to find her if we stayed with the group, it would've taken too long, and eventually have left the area, as well as her," Judy gestured to me, and I finally escape Nicks arm, and walk over, waving a bit, smiling. "Hey."

Judy continued to explain, but when Chief Bogo saw me, he huffed. "No matter. You should have followed your instructions in the first place. And you," He pointed to me, "Are going to be sent back to Headquarters and arrested like you should have been 2 days ago." He said, scowling down at me. My ears lower, and I frown. Nick then steps in front of me, glaring up at Chief Bogo. "And what would be the charges?" Nick asks, practically challenging the buffalo, and Chief Bogo pulls out a file, and flips it open, and begins to read after pulling out his specs.

"24 cases of pick-pocketing, 3 destroyed small cabbage sales marketplaces, 2 stolen vehicles, and 1 bank robbery." He read, looking down to Judy after closing the red file, then handing it to her. She opens it, and her eyes widen. Nick looks to me now, and I only can stare at the ground. He wasn't a hypocrite, but still, he didn't know the peach furred fox had a record.

"Signed by you for conformation, since she was under your custody three and a half days ago. On your first day of work." He further explained. Judy re-read the charges, and then looked the side, and her eyes widened. "You had given her time for a proper consequence, and we hadn't received any notification of passing her off to Juvy for her young age." He finished, taking off his specs and sliding them in his shirt pocket.

I looked down at her with a look of hurt and betrayal.

"Y..You were planning on actually arresting me? After all that you told me?" I say, looking to her then to the fountain a few feet away. "When you believed it wasn't me?"

"N-No... Listen, Suzanne, I didn't-" Judy began, but I only glared at her, a sad, angry smile on my face."You could have canceled it. I understand in the beginning, but now? Now?" Judy only grimaced, hugging the file to her chest. "You didn't even tell me? And you even had time to call it off..." I ask, furrowing my eyebrows in pure miff, and in sadness.

I sighed, and as Bogo walked over, his hands behind his back, he then guided be to an awaiting Police Car, the door already open. "N-No.. Wait! Chief Bogo!" Judy called. He looked over, and had some other animal attend to me. I was then cuffed by a lion, and I stepped inside the large vehicle. I turn and stare out the window, seeing a seething Nick, and a pained Judy. She was frantically talking, shaking the file in her paws, ears lowered. Nick was still at her side, but his eyes were on the car I was in.

I turned away, and closed my eyes, sighing.

* * *

The busy animals and open shops greeted me in a fast past, as it was dark, early morning. People were still up. Well, there are nocturnal mammals in Zootopia.

I looked away, and to the back of the large drivers seat in front of me. I leaned back, and wondered what jail was like. There was a half of me that screamed to break out, and escape. The other was calm, and logical. The feelings of someone who hadn't done a thing wrong. Where had that come from?

 _"Y..You were planning on actually arresting me? After all that you told me?"_

It was as if I had actually done something for her to arrest me for, as if I had trusted her, and that was a rare, earned thing. I trust a lot of people, and haven't stolen a thingin my life!

But... There was the one time, when this.. _Dream_... Began. The time where I had that money in my pocket, when I first met Judy Hopps, still in her meter-maid outfit.

 _With that damn fox spray._

My eyes widened, and my heart pounded. What?... Y.. Yeah, that.. She had that. Where... Had that thought come from? It.. It didn't sound like.. Me...

I shook my head, trying to ignore the pestering thoughts I have pushed away for too long. I sighed, and pressed my head against the window of the car. The coolness relaxing my racing heart. How was I gonna get out of this? It wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

(Hah! Did you think that was serious? XD)

The cuffs clanked onto the desk, as the cheetah upfront set them aside, as well as the key given to him by Judy.

"Well that was easy." I muttered, with the most done face. "And here I thought I was going to go to jail, and miss that speech of yours.. " I said, looking down at her. She didn't meet my gaze. I had a few bandages on my head for the worst bruises from the muzzle but I tried not to think about that.

"Look, I'm sorry... Suzanne, if I.. I'm sorry.." She sighed out in defeat, and her ears drooped. I then looked above her, and to Nick who was smirking on the other side of the ZPD lobby, leaning against a part of the buildings interior decorations.(a.k.a "The Author has literally no idea what the heck he was leaning against")

He shrugged. My call I guess. Okay.

I then crouched down to her level, and grabbed her ears, and lifted them up, smiling at her. "Hey.. C'mon, cottontail. Show me them buck teeth and get that game face on. Cause' the podium is up, and the reporters are coming in." Judy couldn't hide her smile, and nodded, before I let go of her ears, as they stayed up. I stood straight, and nodded at her, putting a hand to my hip.

"Well lets get you ready!" I say, shooing her off, and she bounded over to Nick, and I quickly followed, and stood beside him, hands behind my back, grinning. That was as 'apology accepted' as Judy was going to get, and she knew it.

We soon see Chief Bogo walks over to the podium, and steps up to it. Before he starts his speech, we lock eyes, and he glares at me. I take a step and hide behind Nick. He looks to me, and smirks. I glare and stick my tongue out. "If you had a water buffalo after your tail you'd be hiding behind things too." I whispered, and his ear flicked. He chuckled, and turned back, but not before he casually puts a paw behind his back, and starts tickling my belly. I choke on air, and splutter, trying to move away as fast as I could, as silently as I could.

Judy ends up catching me, and setting me upright. I let out a breath, and rub my eyes, rubbing my assaulted torso. Nick stifles his laughter, and I step on his foot. Before anything got too out of hand, Judy stopped our teasing. Quit it! The both of you!"

We both stopped at the sound of Chief Bogo's voice. ".. who will speak to you in a moment." I can now see why she wanted us to stop. It was her turn to step up and talk about the case.

"Ohh, I'm so nervous." She admits, biting her thumb, eyebrows furrowed. Nick and I share a look. "Okay. Press conference 101. You wanna look smart, answer their question with your own question and then answer _that_ question." Nick explains. At Judy's slightly confused look, he then turns to me, and pushes himself off what he was leaning on.

I took that as my cue, and return his casual sly smirk, and cough into my hand, then look like I hand a microphone in my paw, and spoke into it, "Excuse me, Officer Hopps, uh, what can you tell us about the case?" I ask in a comical deep reporter man voice, as I move my imaginary microphone-thing near his face. "Well, was this a tough case? Yes, yes it was." He finishes, and he goes back to leaning against the thing, while I cross my arms and jut out my hip. "You see?" We both say, smirking.

"But don't forget your own question. That happens to me all the time." I admit, without a face change. Judy smiles. Nick scoffs. "Yeah, please don't do that." He smirks at me, I close my eyes and stick my tongue out.

I then look back to Judy but speak towards Nicks idea.

"I always thought answering questions with questions then answering my own question was always a bit annoying." I tell Nick, raising a brow."And redundant." I add.

"It's honestly a lot easier to just explain everything through your own point of view." I say, then turn to Judy. "But they will ask you questions, you will be put on the spot, they are needing information, and will get as much out of you as possible so..." I give her at thumbs up. "Follow his idea, not mine. After all, I went along with his improv, so that has to mean something." I finish, and Judy shakes her head.

"You both should be up there with me. We did this together." She says, and I lean against Nick like he's a wall. "Are we cops?" I ask out loud, and lean my head on his shoulder, looking at him, playfully batting my eyelashes. He shoves me away, and rolls his eyes, but answers anyway, "No, no we are not." He smirks still, as I go back to crossing my arms at his side.

"Hm.. Funny you guys should say that. Because, well, I've been thinking... " She starts to take out a ZPD application. "It would be nice to have a partner..." She unfolds it, and slides apart _another one_. "Or two... " She smiles up at us, taking out her pen.

"Here, in case you guys need something to write with." Judy hands Nick the carrot pen, and looks to me. I nod, smiling warmly. Nick takes the pen, and she returns her gaze to his touched one. He was smiling as well.

"Officer Hopps! Its time!" We hear Assistant Mayor Bellwether call out, and Judy glances between the two of us, and crosses her fingers, then walks up to the podium.

I look to Nick, and hold the ZPD application. "Wow. This thing is a lot more simpler than I imagined." I muttered. He hummed. "Yeah, but I think the physical tests are the real challenge." I nod, and try to snatch the pen to work on mine. "C'mon! You're already halfway through!" I whined, as he tried to hold me back.

It didn't even occur to me, what was about to happen. I didn't even think.

And it made it hurt so much more.

* * *

(POV changes repeatedly and randomly, beware)

"They appear to be in good health, physically, if not emotionally. So now, I'll turn things over to the officer who cracked the case, Officer Judy Hopps."

Judy walks up to the podium, and the reporters begin to talk trying to get Judy's answers. Through all the questions, she points to a beaver. "Uh, yes?"

"What can you tell us about the animals going savage?" He asks, looking up to her. "Well the... the animals in question..." She breaks off, and looks to Nick and Suzanne. Nick was encouraging her, while Suzanne was trying to steal the pen he held too high for her to reach. The vixen then turned and saw her looking at them, and grinned crookedly, nodding in her direction, before pinching Nick's ear, making him let go of the pen. She smiled in amusement, and in newfound determination. "Are they all different species? Yes, yes they are." She says, looking back to the reporters. They take note, and Nick does the weird gesture thing.

"I cant believe that worked." I mumbled, and Nick smirks. "You better believe it did. Stop your doubting, Peach." Rolling my eyes, I bump him with my hip as Judy continues answering her own questions. "Call me Prunus persica." I say in an overly-fluent accent, rolling the R's so many times it became near impossible to understand what I said as I wiggled my fingers for effect.

Nick only gave me a disbelieving look. "What?" He asks, in an almost mockingly confused manner. "Oh shut up and just listen to her explain everything we already know in a redundant method." I say in exasperation, now finishing the ZPD application. Before my heart drops in my stomach. _Oh, my God._

"...Why is this happening?" A pig reporter asks.

"We still don't know. But it may have something to do with biology." Judy tries to explain, and answer the question. I see Nick look up from his application, and my heart if possible sinks lower, and my heart begins to ache in something other than the pain from the movie.

It felt too real.

"What do you mean by that?" Another pig asks.

"A biological component. You know, something in their DNA." Judy again, continues to try and explain. "In there DNA, can you elaborate on that please?" Another reporter asks. "Yes. What I mean is, thousands of years ago, uh, predators survived through their... aggressive hunting instincts." Judy says, and Nick looks shocked. I didn't want to look up at the screen, but something told me I needed to.

I stared up at the screen, and my eyes widen, carrot pen in hand, and the pictures reflect in my eyes. "For whatever reason, they seem to be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways."

I already knew what was up there, so why did it break my heart, shatter it, and who would pick up the pieces?

"Officer Hopps, could it happen again?"

"It is possible, so we must be vigilant, and we at the ZPD are prepared and are here to protect you."

"Will more mammals go savage?" "What is being done to protect us?" "Have you considered a mandatory quarantine on predators?"

I ignored everything after that. Quarantine? I already knew that everything would be alright in the end, and that it was a stupid purple flower, but it still hurt. I could have said something, ran up and told something, told Judy, or hinted at something. Given her a reason to doubt the Night Howlers being Timber Wolves.

Something. I could have done something, but I didn't. Why?

* * *

"Okay, thank you Officer Hopps. Uh, that's all the time we have. No more questions." Bellwether walks Judy away from the reporters. "Was I okay?" Judy asks the sheep, and she nods. "Oh, you did just fine!" Bellwether turns away after the rabbit is far from the crowd, and the Judy walks up to Nick.

"Oh, that went so fast. I didn't get a chance to mention you guys, or say anything about how we..."Judy started, sounding relieved. I looked at the ground. "Oh, I think you said plenty." Nick said, clearly upset, as he stared down at Judy. "What do you mean?"

I opened up the folded ZPD application. I was behind Nick, and was sitting on the thing Nick had leaned against, elbows on my knees, as I stared down at the piece of paper. How could I forget? How did I forget. Of all the things to recall, this should have been one of the most important. "Clearly there's a biological component?","These predators may be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways"? Are you serious?"

I felt my eyes begin to sting. My heart ached. I wanted to understand Judy's situation, but it just pained me to even think of forgiving her right now. "I just stated the facts of the case. I mean, it's not like a bunny could go savage." I looked over to Judy, and hopped down from my spot, tears threatening to spill over.

It was like I had experienced this before. And I felt blame for myself, blame that I trusted someone. _Why?_ It hurt.

"Right. But a fox could, huh?" Judy furrows her brows at his tone. "Nick, stop it! You're not like them." He raised a brow. "Oh, there's a _them_ now?!" He questions, angered. I walked over to Nick and Judy.

Nick saw me out of the corner of his eyes, because he glanced at me. "You did not just say that." I mumble, and took a breath. "Is it the sharper teeth? Or the claws?" I ask, turning my head, glaring down at her, eyes watery. "Or is it because apparently after years of evolving, you rabbits still don't trust us. It's obvious, it always has been. I thought you were different," I gestured to Nick and myself. "We, thought you were different." I say, looking down at her, my voice was wavering, lowering in pitch, and rising at the end of a sentence where what I said hurt the most. "We were wrong, You're just like all the others." Judy looked up at me. "Others?" She starts, confused and slightly **offended**.

"You know who! Everyone, anywhere, everywhere. Who knows right from wrong, when they look at a fox and find themselves hiding away their children, or keeping a stronger eye on their wallet in their back pocket." I shut her up with my obvious pained words. It hurt.

"No matter how much we evolve, it will never go away. There may be a few who understand, but it will _always be there_."

Judy looks to Nick. "No matter how hard we try, they will only see a sly, untrustworthy fox." I said, in barely above a whisper. She sees his pained eyes as what I said got to him. She then looked to me.

I never once broke my gaze. "I tried, Judy. I really did. But congratulations, you just ruined any hope I had for _anyone_." I ended, voice breaking, before walking around her, application floating down onto the polished floor as the wind I created blew it off its original surface.

I heard Nick call out my name, but I only storm through the reporters, and out the door into the sun and city.

It hurt.

* * *

Judy looks after the fox's fading form. She turned back to Nick, who looked down at her. He shook his head. "You broke her. You actually, broke her." He laughed dryly. "So, l-let me ask you a question: Are you afraid of me? Afraid of _her_? Do you think we might go nuts? Do you think I might go savage?" He claws the air. "Do you think we might try to..." He jumps forward, "Eat you?"

Judy steps back, hovering her paw over the repellent. Nick looks to her, hurt. "I knew it. And even after all that she told you, just now, you do something like _that_?" He scoffs. Judy realizes what she's doing, and moves her paw away, looking up to Nick. "Just when we thought somebody actually believed in us, huh?" He gives Judy the application back, and as he begins to leave, her eyes land on the remaining application, lying face first on the floor. "Probably best if you don't have a couple predators as partners." She looks at his application, and then Suzanne's. They were filled out.

She turns to see Nick halfway across the room, and he tears off his sticker and throws it away. She tries to follow him, but is swarmed by reporters. "No, Nick! Nick!"

"Officer Hopps, were you just threatened by those two predators?" They remembered Suzanne too? Judy narrowed her eyes. "No, they are my friends." She tells them. "We can't even trust our own friends?" Another reporter, a rabbit, asks her. "That is _not_ what I said. Please-" She answers sternly, trying to get through to Nick. "Are we safe?" "Have any other foxes gone savage?"

* * *

I don't know where I am. All I know is that it's where Nick was when Judy followed Finnick's directions, and I somehow found it in my storm of Rage and Self Pity. I was humming the beginning of "Take A Walk" By Peach Pit, which I found apparently _very_ funny, because I started cackling and was thankful I was under a bridge.

I walked out into the sun, and yelped, when I saw Nick right in front of me. It was like he, _spawned_ there or something. He was sipping a drink, and had his sunglasses on, feet propped up on something I honestly couldn't identify,(because Author-chan is too lazy to put in Zootopia and watch it to see). I put my hands on my hips, now emotionally balanced, and ready to forgive a crying bunny.

It stayed like that for a few moments. Him sipping his drink, me standing there like a disapproving Mother.

"So, when do you think she'll come crying back to us?" He asks, setting aside his drink, and lifting his glasses to look at me. "Oh, in about an hour or two." I say, counting on my fingers. He hummed and smirked, and I walked over, staring down at him. "What?" I ask, frowning in confusion. He was getting that look on his face...

"Oh, nothing." He then grabbed his drink again, and took a sip. "Oh, no you don't mister, there is definitely something. And I'll figure out what it is, even if it means end up doing whatever it is that you wanted me to do." I say, grabbing his drink. He raised a brow at my words and actions, lifting up his sunglasses again. " I'll take those shades of yours too if you're not careful!" I add, shaking the drink for emphasis.

"Did you really just do that?" He asks, smirk growing. I pout, and nod, before smirking myself, and taking a sip, winking. "Hah! Course' I did!" I held my head high. "And what are you gonna do about it?" I ask, leaning towards him.

"This." He shot out of his chair, and reached to grab me, but I squealed, and ran around it, with him on the other side, worried he would either jump over it or turn it over. "So that's how it's going to be, huh?" I say, as he tries to run around on my right, and I quickly speed out of range, and to the other side where he was not moments ago. "Two foxes, out in 90 degree weather, one chasing the other for a drink?" I ask him, taking another sip, smirking at him again. He kept a smirk of his own, except this time, his looked more dangerous.

"Oh, I'm not chasing you for the drink." His smirk grew at my startled expression. I looked down to the drink, then to his pounce-like position. Then to his covered eyes. I paused for a moment, then screamed, pointing at him.

"CANNIBALISM!" I screech, just as he runs around the chair in a burst of speed, and as I try to out run his approach, he wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me back, leaving the drink and all chances of escape out of my grasp and all over the ground.

He spins me around, as I laugh, grabbing his arms tightly wrapped over my stomach, and try to wiggle my way out, but he only steps back and lands in the chair again, arms securing me in place, and he laughed out loud. I huffed, but smiled nonetheless.

"Okay, okay. You got me... You can let go now, Nick." I say, and try to stand up, giggling. His arms only tighten, as I feel his chest press against my back. "Mm, no. No I don't think I will." He says, his voice dripping with a strange emotion I couldn't place.

I laughed a little, and tried to turn and see his face to get a better grip on why the heck he sounds like that, "Uh, Nick?" I suddenly feel his arms loosen, as he moves them to take off his sunglasses, and he dangles them in my face, his right arm returning around my stomach, keeping me there. "You said you were going to take these?" He asks, waving them side to side. I nod, and reach out to grab them, but he pulls them away. "Hey!" I say, glaring, trying to turn and see him.

"Well, I'll let you have them..." I smiled. "If you let me put them on you." I frowned. _What? I mean, I don't care, but... I have a feeling he's planning something._ "Uh, sure... Alright." I say, hesitant. "Well, get up." I blink. So he's not going to just, put them on me like this? Afraid he's gonna poke an eye out, and I sue him?

I stand up, and cross my arms, raising a brow. "Aren't you gonna stand up too?" I ask, gesturing for him to follow me. He shakes his head. "No, you're going to sit back down, and I'm going to put the sunglasses on for you, like I so generously offered." He said, staring up at me, the weird voice back tenfold. I nod my head.

"Kay'... So... Do you want me to.. Just, sit back down," I start, and he nods. "Like I was before." This time, he shook his head. "No, no." He smirked. He patted his lap.

I gaped down at him. _Dude, fox say what?_ "Excuse me?" I say incredulously. He only continued to smirk. "Well, I'm only doing something nice for you, and apparently you really want to wear my sunglasses. You also spilled my drink," He says, "Your fault." I interrupt. "And this is the least you can do for me. After all, I am only giving you want you want." He says, green eyes shining.

"Yeah, the sunglasses, not you." I mutter. He feigns a hurtful expression. I sigh, and rub my temples. "Will you actually let me wear the shades?" I ask, looking over to him in disbelief. "Of course, Peaches." I slumped my shoulders. _Fine. If it gets me the shades._

"Fine, fine!" I edge closer, and wonder how I'm going to do this without actually hurting him. _Well, here goes nothing._ I then sit on his legs, then turn myself so my right arm is at his chest, and my feet are dangling over the armrests of the chair. "Ah, ah, ah, Peach. No fair. I can't really put these on right with you sitting like that, now can I?" He mockingly asks, and I look at him with a done face. "What? How is this not good enough for.. - ... Oh." I start, confused, then realization dawns on me.

"There ya' go Peach." I frown not looking at him, and grab both sides of the arm rest, turn my body so that we were chest to chest, and place myself down, so that my legs were on either side of the chair. I have no choice but to stare at his smirking face. "Happy now?" I grumble, ears lowering at the situation at hand. Great.

He chuckles, and I can _feel_ the vibrations from his chest. "Very." He replies, smirking down at my flustered state. My frown is border-lining a scowl. "So, put them on." I hiss out, crossing my arms. He nods his head. "Alright, alright." He opens them, and slides them on my face. I smile, happy I finally got what I wanted, and squint at the sudden change of light to semi-dark. "Thank yo-" I start, but was interrupted by something being pressed to my lips. It was like a soft tissue, or cloth. I then realize what he's doing. _Oh shi-_

"Nmmf!..-M-Mnnfff!" I try to yell out, but the arms that wrap around my body silence me, as he pulls me closer, and my ears start to burn, as well as my face. I could _feel_ him smirking!

He eventually pulls away, leaving me gasping, with a red face. "Wow, you're almost as red as me, Peaches." He chuckles. I glare half heartedly up at him.

"Shut... UP... Don't ever.. Do that.. Again.." I order, jabbing his chest, taking deep breaths to calm myself down, trying to get away from the hormonal fox. His paws trapping my own that were gripping the arms of the chair had me looking back to his green eyes.

"I don't think I can do that..." He mumbled, smirk gone, as he leans in again, now grabbing my paws and picking them up, placing my arms around his neck leaving them there, placing his own paws on my hips. His smirk was back. "I'm beginning to enjoy the flavor peach." He whispered, pressing his lips back onto mine.

Oh Lord, what did I get myself into?

* * *

 **AN:/ Well. That sure was something. ^^''' There was already so much seriousness, I needed to end this on a little funny fluffy note.**

 **I thought about it. This is what I came up with. :3**

 **Hope you liked the fluff. I'm normally not very good at it, but the idea came to me, and I thought, why the heck not? XD**

 **The feels are going to really happen soon, so... YAAYYY! :D**

 **Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter, where the seriousness may or may not begin! :) And have a good rest of the day/night/afternoon/morning!**


	9. Chapter 8: No Victory, Their End

**AN:/ Here's the next chapter! I wanted to take a... Break, to work on it... Not.. Really a break.. So... AH WELL! I hope you enjoy this one!~ This is over 13,000 words! :D I tried to find a breaking point, but anywhere suitable was just too awful a cliffhanger...  
**

 **There will be fluff in this chapter as well. A reviewer asked for more, so.. I gave as much more as I could. x3  
**

 **Did you forget my feel-train? You still have your tickets. Don't kill me.  
**

 **ENJOY!(?)  
**

* * *

The sun beamed down on anything not lurking in the shadows that breathed, moved, or was set there. Lack of trees in a half a mile radius caused extreme heat to build and bend the air around nearly every mammal that hadn't cooled off in the last 5 minutes.

"It wasn't disgusting."

I was gurgling water, with a large toothbrush I got from a strange dude selling toiletries in an alleyway. The more I thought about it, the slower I brushed and scraped my tongue with the bristles on the pink stick of plastic. At the time, it was nearly the best thing in the world next to mouthwash to me in that moment.

"No, that was vile." I stood up, spitting out a glop of spit and liquefied blue paste. "You owe me big." I grumble, pointing the crowbar sized cleaning utensil in the direction of the clearly frustrated red fox, 10 feet away. He scoffed. "You liked it, and that's everything I need to know to make you putty in my paws." He said, looking over his claws, now leaning against the tree, 6 feet away.

I glared, comically frowning, it was a mixture of scowl and grimace, squeezing the tube of toothpaste in my mouth again, then continue to brush my teeth feverishly under a weeping willow, the legit, only source of protection from the sun, and Satan incarnate. I figured out he can't climb trees.

"Hah. In your dreams, Wilde. And quit moving, stay there." I looked down at the toothpaste label. "FelineFancy: Sparkle n' Shine, Taste Refined." I squinted my eyes. Sounds like a label for a can of cat food and a My Little Pony logo. Turning it around, I stare at the silver-like back, that showed my reflection. I felt my face grow hot at my ruffled fur and bitten ears. I felt them lower in embarrassment.

He slid over, now about 3 feet away, watching down at the flustered vixen. The smirk growing on his face by the second.

"Besides, that _wild_ kiss was once in a lifetime." I say, lifting my head up, then turn to look up at the sneaking predator right behind me. He froze, and looked to me, then to the toothpaste bottle. I shook it, his reflection glinting off of the cover. I smiled.

"Seriously, Nick. Don't ever kiss me again." I glared at him, point the brush at him again. He sighed, and shook his head. "You know I can't do that, Peaches." He shrugged, and put his hands in his pockets. I raised a brow. "Well. If that's the way it's going to be, then I'll just have to evade all of your attempts." I say, brushing off some of the dirt from my white jeans.

I had changed at the ZPD, Judy brought me clothes while I was temporarily contained inside of a cell. Now I wore white jeans, with a black belt with a light yellow tank top tucked in, -I hate having it over my jeans- With a pale jacket that went down to the middle of my waist.

She said they were from Mr. Big, that Fru Fru had forgotten to give them back from the last time I came over to before the wedding to plan cake designs. Well, at least I had something to wear. It was comfortable, and seemed to suit my 'colors'. Nick seemed to like it too, since he commented on it while I tried to escape a third time after his little _surprise_.

Nick now rose a brow. "Ah, I see. You _try_ , to escape **me** ," He walked away from the willow tree, and closer towards me. I stepped back, cautious. "And that worked out so well for you last time?" He asked, leaning down, smirking. I pouted, glaring up at him. "Careful, Peach. Don't look at me like that, it may.. Start something you wouldn't like." He said, vague, rubbing one of my ragged ears in between his fingers.

I froze at the contact, and looked at his green eyes. _So pretty... Like emeralds..._ He chuckled, as he dragged his paw down the side of my face, cupping it. I blinked slowly, owlishly up at him. "See?" He whispered. "You're frozen. You can hardly even breathe..." He mumbled, smiling now. "Let alone.. Run away..." He leaned down, closer now. He wanted to finish what he started.

She had run away last time, after he had waited patiently for a time to come that wouldn't be interrupted. A time like then, and a time like now.

 _"How long until she come's crying back to us?"_

 _"Oh, about 1 or 2 hours..."_

Enough time to prove his point, to get through that thick head of hers that he wasn't teasing, that this wasn't just that dumb game they started ever since she wormed her way into his heart. How she did it, he'll never know until a long time to come.

But of course she has to be oblivious even to his most straight-forward actions. She made this beyond difficult. She always had to run away, and forget. "Well, I can do this.." She yelled, shaking her head and breaking the trance he had on her, pushing him away, and running down the small hill, and towards the bridge. Judy was supposed to get here soon.

There was no time for things like that, he was only teasing her. Messing with her.

Well she wouldn't let him win this game, or get away with cheating. No way.

"Hahaha! You'll never win, Wilde! Good try though!" I yelled over to him, from his place sprawled out on the hill, to my current spot on top of the bridge. Nick sighed, a defeated look on his face, as a stray leaf from the weeping willow flew down, and he blew a puff of air and shot it away. He smiled crookedly. _Oh, this is going to be harder than I thought.._

* * *

 _"More_ _bad news in a city gripped by fear."_ A video of a caribou being carried away on a gurney is broadcasted on the news report, then footage of police officers holding back a muzzled polar bear in a red jogging suit. _"A caribou is in critical condition, the victim of a mauling by a savage polar bear. This, the 27th such attack, comes just one week after ZPD officer Judy Hopps connected the violence to traditionally predatory animals."_

 _"Meanwhile, a peace rally organized by pop star Gazelle was marred by protest."_ Footage of Gazelle is shown in front of a peace rally. Soon Judy, a pig, and a cheetah are seen in the video.

"Go back to the forest, predator!"

"I'm from the Savannah!"

Judy tries to calm the two arguing mammals, as Gazelle is interviewed.

 _"Zootopia is a unique place. It's a crazy, beautiful diverse city where we celebrate our differences. This is not the Zootopia I know. The Zootopia I know is better than this."_

Judy stares out, as a tiger gets on the train, and casually sits down across from a mother bunny and her child. Judy looks on, as the mother pulls her daughter closer, and away from the mammal sitting next to her. _"We don't just blindly assign blame."_ Judy looks down, and away. A saddened look on her face. _"We don't know why these attacks keep happening, but it is irresponsible to label all predators as savages."_

Now in the asylum, Mrs. Otterton sees her husband through the window of his room, chained to a pole nailed into the floor, as he walks in circles around it, snarling. Judy walks up to her, and seen in the reflection, puts a paw on her shoulder.

"That's not my Emmitt." Mrs. Otterton looks down, frowning. Judy looks to her, then back to Mr. Otterton inside the room.

 _"We cannot let fear divide us. Please, give me back the Zootopia I love."_

* * *

Chief Bogo walks over to Judy at her desk, before rapping his hoof against the back wall of her cubicle. "Come on, Hopps. The new mayor wants to see us." Judy looks away from her computer screen and ceases typing. "The mayor? Why" She asks, looking up to her superior.

"It would seem you've arrived"

Judy then gets up, and follows Chief Bogo, and as she passes through the ZPD's lobby, she sees the reception desk, and Clawhauser, packing his belongings into a cardboard box. She pauses, and walks over to him, ears lowering. "Clawhauser? What are you doing?"

He doesn't turn to her, only stares down at the floor to her right, a sad look in his eyes. "Um... They thought it would be better if a predator, such as myself, wasn't the first face that you see when you walk into the ZPD." He explained, finishing his packing.

"What?" Her eyes widen in disbelief. "They're gonna move me to records. It's downstairs. It's by the boiler." He picks up the box, and walks off, tail almost dragging as he passed a few other officers.

"Hopps!" Chief Bogo calls Judy, now waiting by the front doors of the ZPD. Judy looks away from the empty, and lifeless desk in front of her, and walks to Bogo, feet skidding the floor in no hurried manner.

* * *

"I don't understand..." Judy said, looking over the magazine with her picture on the cover, grinning. This didn't represent herself, at least, not now.

"Our city is 90% prey, Judy, and right now, they're just really scared. You're a hero to them. They trust you. And so that's why Chief Bogo and I want you to be the public face of the ZPD." Mayor Bellwether explains, smiling. Judy looked down, and softly shook her head. Really?

"I'm not... I'm not a hero. I came here to make the world a better place," Judy starts, eyes wide but almost lacking emotion. Everything draining, except awe. Depressed, sad, awe. Awe in realization. "But I think I broke it."

Chief Bogo shakes his head, and looks down to the rabbit officer. "Don't give yourself so much credit, Hopps." Judy looks up to him, ears still low. "The world has always been broken, that's why we need good cops. Like you."

"With all due respect, sir, a good cop is supposed to serve and protect," She looks away, and clenches her paw. "Help the city, not tear it apart." She reaches over, and takes off her badge, and sets it onto the desk in front of her. Chief Bogo stares down at her in surprise.

"Hopps...?"

Bellwether furrows her brows over at Judy in concern, "Judy, you've worked so hard to get here. It's what you've wanted since you were a kid. You can't quit." She says, folding her hooves over one another.

"Thank you for the opportunity."

She slides out of the chair, and walks out of the room, head down. Chief Bogo and Bellwether frown, sadly watching her leave.

* * *

"What the heck is this?" I mutter, shaking a random small tub in the back of Finnick's van. Don't ask why I was there, in a van, alone.

Well, not alone. Finnick was in the front seat. Nick was still back at where ever he was. Near "Wilde Times" the building that was in the original movie plot. I gasped, both at my new light bulb and the door slamming open. I turn to see Finnick, and he hopped in, keeping the door open as he grabbed the tub and set it down. "So, you decided on running off, eh? He's gonna get you eventually." He scoffed, and sat on the green box. I raise a brow.

"Get me?" I air quotation, as he raised a brow, crossing his arms. "Well, yeah. When Nick wants something, he gets it." I roll my eyes. "Usually."

I raise my other brow at him, then. "Oh? So he doesn't always get what he wants? The poor baby." I grumble, leaning back against the inside wall of the red van. Finnick was a cool dude. His deep voice always made me giggle because of his small stature.

"I wouldn't exactly be saying that, if I were you." He shrugs, leaning back as well. "You are his priority right now. It isn't some game to him." I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I don't doubt the first part," I stick out my tongue in mock death. "What I _do_ doubt is the genuine part of what you just said there." I prop my face with my paw, lazily looking around the interior of the vehicle. It was messy, but not too bad. "It _is_ a game to him. Why wouldn't it be?" Finnick face-pawed.

"So, I asked you once, I'll ask again since clearly you didn't answer me the first time." He prodded, toying with his shades. I chuckled in embarrassment. I forgot why I was there, and totally spaced out. Luckily he had a soft spot for me, ever since I helped hustle Nick with Judy.

"What are you doing here?" He pointed his sunglasses in my direction, before putting them on.

I sighed, then sat up, stretching out my fingers, and bunching my shoulders, before looking up and out of the window.

"Just waiting for a friend." I answered. He laughed. "Here? In a place like this? Girl, the only friend you got is yourself, and maybe me if you're lucky." I smirked at this, and tapped the door. Oh, she'll be here.

"You'd be surprised at the charm I possess."

* * *

"A dozen carrots. Have a nice day." Judy sighs, staring ahead at the acres of planted and growing crop and dirt roads lining her left and right. "Thanks." She then guides her daughter away from the stand. "Come on."

Judy sighs again. A couple older bunnies walk up to her behind the stand. "Hey there, Jude... Jude the Dude. Remember that one?" He grins, gripping the straps of his overalls, glancing over to his concerned wife, and he frowned, now turning back to his clearly troubled daughter. "How're we doing?"

"I'm fine." She replied, his a low voice. Holding her head with her paw, she continued staring out. The fields were turning grey.

"You are not fine, your ears are droopy." Her mother argued, hands clasped in front of her lap as she looked at Judy.

"Why did I think I could make a difference?" She finally asks aloud, showing her parents what was troubling her, as well as seeking answers for herself.

"Because you're a trier, that why." Her father nods. "You've always been a trier." Her Mother adds smiling gently. "Oh, I tried. And I made life so much worse for so many innocent predators." Her mind flashed with memories of Nick and Suzanne, Mr. Otterton, Manchas, to the tiger she saw on the train earlier that day.

None of them deserved this treatment. No predator did. She figured out the case, and all it did was create chaos, and pain. And fear. Fear spreads like fire in a wheat field. There is only so much that can be spared after so long. You need to put it out before it gets too rough.

The lost wheat will not help things in the future, and be a constant reminder, but even if it creates distrust and anger, it will also create ease, and understanding. It will linger in minds, to know to not let it last longer than necessary, to let it get to what it _can_ get to, but not what it could. Escape it, and take it away.

Even if it leaves scars, and bad memories. It always makes the farmer stronger, by knowing what was right, and what was wrong. Knowing when to take action, and when to look over what was missed. Knowing that even if it was their mistake, they now know better. They know that they can try again, and be prepared when the time comes.

She was slightly jarred out of her thoughts by the sound of a horn. She looks up just as a van pulls up, andd parks."Oh! Not all of them, though. Speak of the devil, right on time." Judy hears her Dads words as she reads the side of the van. " _Gideon Grey's Real Good Baked Stuff with Fresh Produce from Hopps' Family Farm"  
_

Gideon Grey himself steps out of his van. "Is that Gideon Grey?" Judy asks, now standing up, glancing between her parents. "Yep! Sure it is. We work with him now." Her Dad says, looking over to Gideon as he open the back of his van. "He's our partner, and we never would have considered it had you not opened our minds." Her Mom now spoke, smiling softly, nodding over to Gideon.

"That's right, I mean Gid's turned into one of the top pastry chefs in the Tri-Burrows."

Judy's eyes widened, and stood there amazed. "That's... That's really cool you guys." Judy walks over to Gideon, as he begins to take out some pies, when he hears Judy. "Gideon Grey. I'll be darned." She smiled kindly up at him, her hat shielding her from the suns rays.

"Hey, Judy. I'd just like to say, I'm sorry for the way I behaved in my youth." Judy looks up in mild surprise. "I had a lot of self-doubt and it manifested itself in the form of unchecked rage and aggression. I was a major jerk." His ears lower, and Judy shrugs, smiling a little. "Well, I know a thing or two about being a jerk."

Gideon slides out a tray of pies. "Anyhow, I brought you all these pies." He says, as Stu and Bonnie come over. "Hey kids! Don't you run through that Midnicampum holicithias!" Judy's Father yelled over, as the three bunnies stop from almost trampling over the one row of purple flowers, and turn to run elsewhere.

 **"** Well, now there's a four-dollar word, Mr. H, my family always just called them Night Howlers." Gideon says, standing beside Judy, as she now stood their stunned. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She moves her head towards the fox, eyes still glued to the ground below her. _Night Howlers?... no.. There's no possible way.._

"Oh, Gid's talking about those flowers, Judy." Her Dad explained for her. "I use 'em to keep the bugs off the produce, but I don't like the little ones going near 'em on account of what happened to your Uncle Terry." He went on to answer her, nodding grimly at the recall.

"Yeah, Terry ate one whole when we were kids and went completely nuts." Her Mother shrugged, looking over to her husband, before staring off towards her kids. "He bit the dickens out of your mother."

Judy's eyes widened, realization sweeping over her. "A bunny _can_ go savage." She mumbled. "Savage? Well, that's a strong word, but it did hurt like the devil." Her mother admitted. "Well sure it did. There's a sizeable divot in your arm. I'd call that savage!"

"Night howlers aren't wolves, they're flowers. The flowers are making the predators go savage. That's it!" Judy jumped up, understanding. "That's what I've been missing!" She then runs over to her family's pickup truck, before skidding to a halt, after opening the door, to turn and wave her paws. "Oh, keys, keys keys keys, hurry come on!" Stu fumbles, almost dropping them, before throwing the keys to Judy. She catches them, and quickly gets in the truck, "Thank you! I love you, bye!" She turns on the truck, and drives off and onto the dirt road, towards Zootopia.

 _I know! I know what I have to do, now._

* * *

Judy drives into Zootopia, and through Sahara Square, looking for that red van. _Where is it, where is it, where is it?_ She spots it, and parks, hopping out and closing the door, running over to the back of the van. She knocks on the door, and it opens, Finnick emerges with a baseball bat. "Who is it?!" He looks down, and sees Judy. "I need to find Nick, please!"

"What kind of town were you raised in, Finnick. Using a bat as a form of greeting?" Finnick rolls his eyes. Judy gaped, looking between Finnick and the darkness beside him, before edging closer, peeking around him. "...Uh... Excuse me? Is there... Anyone else, inside?" Judy asks, pointing.

Finnick shrugs, setting the bat down. "Not sure. I'll ask." He turns his head, to shout into the van. "HEY, VIV! THAT FRIEND OF YOURS YOU TALKED ABOUT IS HERE! And I thought you were lying." He moved out of the way, and Judy looked around. "..What? I thought.." She squinted her eyes, until the fur on the back of her neck stood on end.

"BOOGIE BOO!"

"WAH!" Judy yelped, falling back, now able to see the fox _on top_ of the vehicle, her tail swishing in obvious contempt. "Hey, Fluffles How's it goin'?" She said, paw holding her head up, a sly smirk plastered on her face. Judy groaned, rolling her eyes. "Hello, Suzanne."

* * *

"So.. It's all good." Judy asked, walking beside me. "Yup." I answer, staring straight ahead, knowing almost exactly where to go. "We're good, we're fine, nothing wrong, all cleared up?" Judy asked, again, ears down. "Yes."

I thought that was enough. "You sure?"

I slapped a paw to my forehead. "Carrots. Yes. Positive." I glance down to see her still conflicted. I shook my head.

"Look, if you realize what you said to me and Nick was awful, and you feel guilty and horrible yourself for saying something like that, then that's enough." I say, putting my arms behind my back, the familiar bridge coming into view. "When people who bear no regrets nor shame for what they have said or done to someone else, or change and ask those who they hurt to accept their apologies, that is of their own fault. But when they know what they did, and see that it was them who caused it, and ask for forgiveness, then that in of itself is answer enough," I pat her head, and she pushing my paw away. "It is alright to trust in them again, and forgive them."

Judy nods, then raises a brow. "I understand. Now, how many fortune cookies did it take for you to gain all that wisdom?" I gasped, and put a hand to my heart, smiling down at her. We went across the bridge.

"Why, I'd never say such repeated words, in an important conversation like this!" I chuckle, now sliding down the rest of the way, seeing as Nick got a new drink. I still had his sunglasses. I whisper in Judy's ear, and she smacks my arm, frowning at me. I shrug, and she sighs, nodding reluctantly, as I laugh manically, though silently.

As Judy goes down and starts up her part with Nick,

"Oh, Nick! Night Howlers aren't wolves, they're toxic flowers! I think someone is targeting predators on purpose and making them go savage." She says, sighing in relief at finding him.

I run to back to the bridge, and lean over the edge where Nick would walk out under. I then see my shadow, and duck for the time being, seeing as I'll still be able to hear their conversation.

"Wow. Isn't that interesting?" I grin evilly. Time for some _emotional_ payback. "Wait... Wait, listen... I-I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you. I wouldn't forgive me either." I peek over, and see Nick. I try not to giggle like a schoolgirl at the adorable scene unfolding before me. Judy and Nick are so cute together!

"I was ignorant and irresponsible and small-minded. But predators shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes. I have to fix this. But I can't do it without you." I cover my mouth with my paw. Oh, Judy. Poor thing. "And after we're done, you can hate me," I could hear her start to cry. "And... and that'll be fine, because I was a horrible friend, and I hurt you, and you... and you can walk away knowing that you were right all along - I really am just a dumb bunny." I held myself from looking down to Judy and Nick.

There is a silence, except for Judy's soft crying. Then the familiar sound of the carrot pen rewinding is heard. I grinned. _"I really am just a dumb bunny."_ Nick holds up the carrot pen, and presses the button again. _"I really am just a dumb bunny."_

"Don't worry, Carrots. I'll let you erase it... in 48 hours." I hear Nick, and then Judy sniffles a bit, as I recall her joyful face. I bit my thumb, trying not to squeal at the cuteness. I kick my feet, and roll over, shaking my head, remembering the rest of the scene. "All right, get in here." I hear Judy walk over. "Okay, oh, you bunnies, you're so emotional. There we go, deep breath. Are you, are you just trying to steal the pen? Is that what this is?" Judy laughs. "You are standing on my tail, though... Off, off-off-off!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I growl in frustration at the directors for making the scene end like that. "So.. Have you seen Peach by any chance?" Nick asks, and I cross my fingers, praying Judy will go with my idea.

"Oh, no. But she called." I clapped as softly as I could. _Yes! She's going with it!_ "Really?" "Yeah, she was in a hurry. Turns out, her Mother was in one of the 27th attacks, and was secretly being hospitalized. The reason she didn't leave any earlier, is because she was visiting her Uncle while it was being broadcasted." I nod at her excuse making skills. Almost as good as me.

"Ah, well. When you think she'll be back?" I hear Nick continue to prob, his voice plain and casual. I could hear the dirt and pebbles crunch, and I peek back over the bridge. Nick and Judy were walking under the bridge, to the other side. "Nick.. She's not coming back." Judy tried to explain, looking up at the fox. "We made up on the phone. She was... Very forgiving. It doesn't surprise me though."

He continued to walk on, as if this news didn't affect him. He did pause though at the end. "Her mother was in critical condition, and she told me that they were planning on leaving Zootopia anyways. Her traveling with us on the case was just a minor setback." Judy still saw no emotion on his face. "She called on the train, Nick. She had just left from seeing her Mom. She's somewhere in the Rainforest District, a relative is keeping her in because her Dad died three years ago. The reason for her being in a hurry was her luggage was misplaced."

I had scooted over to the other side of the bridge, then tried sliding down the side of the bridge, to peek around the beginning, crouching just inches before the stone met grass. Judy chuckled. "I feel sorry for her. She hates the climate there." Judy sighed.

"Carrots. Can you go on ahead for a bit? I forgot something I need to get." I squinted my eyes, and saw Judy's confused face, then she went on. Nick shook his head, before walking back under the bridge. I expected to see him walk out of the other side, but after a few minutes, he didn't. I raised a brow.

Daring on moving, I crawled over to the made-hole in the middle, and listened for anything. I heard a crunch of dirt, and something moving. Before a loud thud made my fur prickle. I peeked around the edge, and see that Nick had fell down to the ground, clear he had tried to keep himself from falling. My ears lowered.

No way did he take what Judy said as true.. She did sound pretty convincing though. I see him raise himself up, and he moves so that he is sitting with his left paw over his face. I looked to the side, guilty. _This really phased him, huh?_

I hesitantly move closer, his back was to me. I froze. He was shaking. _Oh, no! Oh no, oh no, ooh no! What?! Why is he crying? Nick does not cry! Why is he- GAH!_

I shook my head, glaring. He must be.. Acting. Yeah, acting!

It got worse.

 _NICK DOESN'T CRY!_ I WAS **SUPPOSED** TO POP OUT WHEN HE WALKED TO THE TRUCK! I SHOULD'VE JUST DONE THAT BEFORE HE SENT JUDY AWAY! I sighed, and smacked my forehead. I guess I have no choice.

I crawled closer, so that if I wanted to, I could lay my head on his back. Silent as I could, I move to his side, and I see him tense in surprise, thinking I was Judy. "Carrots, I'm fine. Tripped on something."

"It doesn't look like you just tripped. These pebbles are only so big, Nick." I say, smiling, sitting on my legs. His ears flicked as soon as I spoke, and he sat up straight. He turned to look at me, and I tried not to wince at his broken look, or the way his ears had been so low they looked like there were none earlier. "Hi." I say, chuckling nervously. He only looked at me.

Gulping, I scratch the back of my neck, grimacing. "Yeah... This was.. A prank? To.. Uh, revenge. Yup." I set my paws in my lap, looking down. Boy, did I feel ashamed. He really cared? Really? "I got Judy to make an excuse, and was going to pop out and scare you.."

"I really believed her..." He mumbled to himself, before turning to me. "Even if it was just a prank, don't ever do that again, you hear?" He scolded, and I pouted. "Oh, did it actually hurt your feelings? That I was leaving, and never coming back?"I ask, in mockingly surprised voice. His ears lowered again, and he glared. "That I didn't say goodbye, and just up and left you? That I didn't tell you I was going to "leave"?" I raise a brow, continuing. His eyes narrowed even further. "I don't bel- "

"Yes." I stopped, and turned to him, frowning. "What?" "YES! Yes, it would hurt me, YES, it _did_ hurt me! Why cant you just understand that this _isn't just about the game!_ " He said, now standing up, as I slowly rose myself, ears lowered.

"Why do you care?! If its not just some game, tell me! Show me! Wait, how can you? I can never truly read you! You're always giving me and Judy some fake smug sly crap!" I yell, pointing at him, as his eyes widened. I leaned forward, glaring at him. "There's no telling with you, if you're genuine, or just teasing. I hate it." I say, crossing my arms. Nick only stared, before shaking his head. "No, no, no! Listen!" I sighed. "Let's go. Come on, Judy's waiting." I turn and start walking from under the bridge. "Would you just wait and listen to me for once, Peach?" Nick yelled, and I groaned, looking back, only for my remark to be muffled by a green Hawaiian shirt.

"Just.. Listen. This is not just some game we started back when we were on the case. Okay, maybe it was then.. But now, its not." My eyes widened, subconsciously feeling the way he buried his nose into the side of my neck. "And the thing is, I don't want you to think that that was all it was going to be..." _What?! So it ISN'T a game to him?!_ I continued to scream in my head, as the one half of my brain not flipping out notices how his arms that were wrapped around me tightened, and his paws gripped the back of my shirt."I don't want you to think that this is fake."

I sighed, and my brain let myself relax in his arms, and for once, let my arms wrap around his waist, setting the side of my head against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would.. React this way. If I would've known it would hurt you this bad, I wouldn't have done it." I sigh, apologizing for my joke, and blink in surprise at the harsh thrumming echoing in my ears. _His heart?_ "Hey, Peaches. It's alright." His voice was normal, and as he gently pushed me away, I remember the rapid pounding in my ears. I looked up at him, and focused on the sound. It wasn't like before, but as I stared into his green eyes, I noticed it speed up again. I blinked once, then twice. _No.. Please, no.. I thought... Oh, no..._

"Nick, you have really pretty eyes." I remarked, grinning. I have always loved figuring out what color someones eyes were. There were all kinds. He smirked down at me, sadly the shadows hiding his eyes. How bright green are they? I reached up, and pulled him down by the sides of his face again. Little known to me, Nick felt a wave of deja vu. "Wow, Peaches. Didn't know you were that kinda girl." I scowled at his comment, and pulled on one of his ears. He grimaced, and I chuckled. "Yeah. Didn't peg you the type to be swayed by a mere stare." I then looked him straight in the eyes. "I thought you were stronger than that, Nick." I smirk at his longing gaze, and backed up out of range when I felt his paws on my hips.

Anything else he was going to say was cut short, as a loud horn sounded, making me jump out of my skin, turning just in time to see Judy hopping from above the bridge, and walked over, grabbed my wrist, then pulled me away. I looked to Nick, grinning. I blinked in surprise at something I've never see before. A _really_ angry Nick. _There's.. I.. Isn't it- I.. How could I have-.. Forgotten... Finnick, he.. Oh great.  
_

 ** _"He's gonna get you eventually."_**

* * *

I sit in the middle of Nick and Judy, holding a few boxes of blueberries. He took a few. "Ooh, I thought you guys only grew carrots!" Nick grabbed some more. "Seriously? How can they make a living just on growing carrots?" I ask, and Judy chuckled as Nick shrugged.

I haven't had a blueberry before. "Mm! What's your plan?" He asks, as I grab one from his paw, and sniff it. "We are gonna follow the night howlers." He nodded, and I popped the berry in my mouth. "Okay. How?" He puts more blueberries in a red handkerchief. "Basically anything that has 'berry' at the end of it's name, tastes like a grape." I munched on some more, mumbling to myself. Nick rose a brow at me.

"Know this guy?" Judy asks, handing me her phone to show Nick while she drives. "Uh-huh. I told you, I know everybody!" I snort, and turn the phones screen to give Nick a better look. "Didn't know me, Wilde. But I knew you. I smirked at his shocked look.

Yeah, when we first met, he didn't know me. And due to this other 'half' named Vivian, I assumed she lived in Zootopia. So what he claimed was false.

"Duke Weaselton. Some last name." I handed Judy back her phone, preparing myself for the next scene.

* * *

I casually walk up to a stand, where the weasel himself was selling DVDs. I peer over and read over some of the titles."All your favorite movies! I've got movies that haven't even been released yet!" He stated, as an elderly armadillo declined and walked away. "Hey, 15% off. 20! Make me an offer" Come on!" He then sighed, and turned to me. "You, you want so- Wait a second. If it isn't Vivian. How's it goin'? Last time you came around here, you had somethin' for me to do." He squinted his eyes, but regarded me in some sense of familiarity. Just like I thought.

"So.. How'd the directors end the last scene, you know? Did he get away with it?" I asked, and pointed at a DVD, looking as if I was discussing something to him about it. "Oh, that one. Yeah, it's a good set, but if you ask me, I'd say it goes over pretty well." He said aloud, and I nodded. I put my hands behind my back. "Well, sorry, but I really must be going." I say, and turn and tread down the sidewalk, overhearing the weasel try to bargain someone else walking by.

I sidestepped into an alley, and dashed over to Nick and Judy who were waiting at the pickup truck. "So, what he say?" Judy asked, as Nick huffed. I crossed my arms, and sighed. "Well, he actually addressed me as Vivian, like I thought. Also when I talked to him discreetly, of course, about his transporting of other goods laced with the Night Howler flower, he answered with a yes." Judy excitedly nodded, and hopping out of the car, punched me in the bicep. "Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about! Now, let's go interrogate that weasel!"

I wince, and rub my arm. "Jeez, ow." Nick smirked at this, and patted my head. "Aw, it's okay honey, how about you leave the talking to the big boys?" I glared at him. "You're just angry because Judy let me proof-read the greedy weasel instead of you." I say, slapping his chest with my paw. He snatched it and pulled it to his lips, kissing my knuckles. I hissed, and yanked my paw away, and as he walked over to Judy, I see him turn around and blow a kiss.

I make a overly-dramatic reach for it, and 'grab' it, before opening my paw, blowing it away beside me. I turned to smirk at him, but he was already turned around. Crap, did he really think I-?

My face heated up in extreme embarrassment. _He thought I actually meant to catch it.. He didn't see.. - Seriously?!_

I fell back into the trucks seats, luckily missing the boxes of vegetables and fruits, closing my eyes as Nick and Judy talked with Duke Weaselton.

* * *

"I didn't know you were in on this, Vivian! You helped set me up!" Duke said, glaring at me from my place to Mr. Big's right, Nick and Judy at his left. "Ice him!" The weasel flails, screaming and staring down at the freezing water below.

"You dirty rat! Why are you helping her?" He looks to Judy. "She's a cop!"

"And the godmother to my future granddaughter." I look behind me, and see Fru Fru. She smiles. "I'm gonna name her Judy!" I smile as Judy 'Aww's', and Fru Fru sets a tiny paw to my arm. I was leaning against the desk. "Her middle will be Vivi!" I nod. Mr. Big chuckles, smiling at Fru Fru, then turns to the polar bears. "Ice this weasel."

"Ahh! All right, please, I'll talk, I'll talk! I stole those Night Howlers so I could sell 'em. They offered me what I couldn't refuse - money." Judy glares at him. "And to whom did you sell them?"

Duke scrunched himself up, still being held above the water. "A ram named Doug. We got a drop spot underground. Just watch it; Doug is the opposite of friendly. He's _unfriendly_."

* * *

(Gosh, the skips.)

I looked around. It seemed like the abandoned type of place you only found in bleak British movie scenes. "This place looks... Untamed." I mutter, as we enter the old subway, which was closed off.

We enter through a hole in the gate, and I squint. A train passes in front of us, illuminating the rusted old train car. "Come on." Judy pulls me, and I nod, sneaking to the back of it. Nick was beside Judy as she climbs up, pushing the window as far as it would go with how old it was.

She crawls in, followed by Nick who later turned and pulled me in as well. "I could've done it-" I grumble, before gaping at the flowers. "So pretty." I walk towards a bed of them, and reach out to touch a petal, and Nick gasps, pulling my paw away from the purple killer. "Hey, hey, hey! Careful! Don't touch!" I step away from the flower bed, and turn to look around some more. "The weasel wasn't lying." Judy said, eyes wide at the secret lab. "Yeah, it looks like old Doug's cornered the market on Night Howlers." Nick added, as Judy walked further into the train car.

I then yelp, remembering Doug comes in here. "Hide, hide!" I whisper-yell, grabbing Judy, and gesturing for Nick to follow under the table. He looks down at me confused, until he hears the ram enter the room, and dives under the table as well. Judy pats my arm, nodding in approval. I grin. _Didn't really hear a thing until now, but thanks anyway._

Which surprised me. Didn't I have keen hearing back at the Asylum?... My thoughts were stirred when the supposed trash can was lifted from in front of us, and Doug empties its contents into a mega-ultra-large canister, before sitting down across from it, to tinker with dials and tubing, as the Night Howler mix swirls through the vials, and ends up eventually as a small paint-ball like pellet.

But what I found odd, and slightly jarring was that he made _two_ instead of one. I narrowed my eyes. _Why would he make two?_ We hear a loud ring, and I follow Nick and Judy scurry under another table as Doug answers his phone. My mind flashes to Wikipedia, the movie, and what I myself saw at Bellwether's office.

The note, the yellow note! It was attached to her phone! It had Doug on it, and a number! I tapped Judy, and she looked at me, and I put a finger to my lips, and her eyes squinted. "You got Doug here. What's the mark? Cheetah in Sahara Square, got it." I tried to explain to her what I figured out, what I remember, what could _change something_. "You serious? Yeah, I know they're fast, I can hit him. Listen, I hit a tiny little otter through the open window of a moving car." Judy's ears pricked, and she turned back to Doug waving her hands, telling me to hush.

I froze, realizing what I could've just done. "And a fox? Same place? Alright." I felt a tug at my arm, and see Nick nodding to the map. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, but to no avail. _I can't change a thing! Not now, not ever. I'm not supposed to! I've already done enough with Nick liking me, but if I tell Judy about Bellwether before she figures out on her own that she isn't on their side, who knows what could happen. I can't chance anything._

I turn to scan over the map. Before the ram's words echoed in my head. A fox? What does he mean a- Beside a cheetah, and Mr. Otterton, there's a picture of a pale orange fox, brown eye's, walking along a sidewalk. Judy looks at me, and I glance down at her. She furrows her brows. _Why am I up there? Bellwether orders Doug to shoot certain predators, and surely she knows I'm not there. So why is she asking him to turn me savage in a place I'm not at?_

Judy looks back to Doug.

"Yeah, I'll buzz you when it's done." We see him take apart the gun, and set it into a black case. "Or you'll see it on the news, you know, whichever comes first." My ears flick at sound of a knock at the door up front. "Hey, Doug, open up! We've got your latte!" I raise a brow at the latte part.

"Alright, Wootler and Jesse are back so I'm leaving now. Out." He hangs up, and goes over to the door.

Judy crawls from her hiding spot, and Nick frowns. "Where are you going?" He whispers, and I shrug, following her. Nick tried to grab my tail and pull me back. "Get back here! What are you doing, he's gonna see!" Judy leans forward, glancing through the door to the train car's controls. She looks to me, and I follow her gaze. "What are you two looking at? Hey! Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it! Carrots! Peach!"

Judy runs over to the back door, where Doug is. "Better have the extra foam this time-" I hear a grunt, and a door slam. I grab Nick's wrist, and drag him from his spot halfway under the table. "C'mon!" Judy locked the door, and had run over to us. "Hey! Open up!" I deadpan. "Why do people like them always ask that? If we're going to shut, and _lock_ the door, clearly we are not going to just open it back up again." I facepalm, and Nick begins to freak out.

"What are you doing? You literally just trapped us in here!" He points to the door, the banging increasing. "We need to get this evidence to the ZPD." Judy explains, and Nick grabs the case on the desk beside him. "Okay, great, here it is. Got it." He looked panicked. No duh.

I sighed, and walked past him, towards the front controls. "No. All of it!" "Wait, what?"

Judy runs past me, as I lean on the controls next to her. She knocks a few controls, and it lightens up, but turns off after a few seconds. She smacks it again, and it starts up. "Hey, I didn't know this was the Millennium Falcon." I remark, looking around in interest. Judy gives me a fed up look, and I sigh. "No one gets a good reference here." I mutter sadly.

"Great, you're a conductor now, huh? Hey, listen, it would take a miracle to get this rust bucket going." I almost fall over at the sudden jerk the train gave, and I grasped onto the window beside me when it started moving. "Well, Hallelujah!" Nick said, with a shocked look.

"Honestly, I think shes lying to us.. -I don't think she's a conductor." I say to Nick, as he sets down the case, and puts a hand to his chin. "Really? What gave it away?" Judy laughs, turning to look at me briefly. "How many times have you driven a train car before?" I ask Judy with a fearful look. "Oh, calm down." She chuckles, as the train began to pick up speed. "Yeah, tell me that _then_ speed up. Good idea, Carrots."

Judy kept her eyes on the tracks. "You're starting to sound like Nick with all the nicknames." I choke on air. "Is that supposed to be a pun?" I stifle a chuckle. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I think this mission is accomplished. Would it premature for me to do a little victory toot toot?" Nick asks, walking up to beside Judy, as I hesitantly move towards the door, as Nick grabs onto the rope that lets out the whistle. "All right. One toot toot." Judy approved, smiling.

Nick let go of the rope, and wiped his hands. "Well I can cross that off the bucket list."

I start to hear bangs and echos down the train car. "Oh yeah, just alert the buffed up rams that were at the front of the car. Totally worth it." I comment dryly, and Nick looks over confused. Before a loud thud comes from the top of the train.

Judy looks behind as well, soon enough to see one of the goat-ram dudes break through the back door. Nick comes up beside me, as I stick my tongue out at the ram, as he charges at us. Nick pulls the door shut, and I move away from it, as a loud 'ding' is heard when the dudes head connects with the door.

Nick locks it, and who I'm naming Ramsey, tried to open it. Nick looks through the glass and up at him, smirking. Ramsey head butts the glass.

"Oh, why don't you just paint a target on your chest while you're at it?" I say, shrugging in exasperation. Nick looks towards me apologetically. "I may have to resend that victory toot toot." I pull his ear. "What, you gonna smirk at him when he strangles you too?" He rolls his eyes, and I let go.

I wince at another thud, now right over our heads. "Maybe that's just hail?" I groan, gripping onto pure air in annoyance. "Hail? In a TUNNEL? What type of movie logic in that? Maybe Pixar, but not Disney!" I say, glaring at him. He gives me another confused look. "What?" _Uh oh. Man, I am seriously turning into Brent here._

I frown, eyes wide. "Uh, nothing. Forget that." Nick only furrows his eyebrows.

I turn and run up to Judy, trying to get her attention. "Judy, listen, you might want to.. I don't know, take about 3 steps to the right." I suggest, to the left of her. She looks at me. "Why?" She asks, doing as I said, just as Ramsey #2 bursts through the window, and reaches for Judy, but instead finds me.

"Oh, no reas- AH!" I screech, and flail, when he pulls me over, wrapping an arm around my neck, choking me. Nick's fur bristles. I kick out, and try to escape or move a bit to breathe, but he smashes his hoof into the side of my head, and I fall limp, Judy's angered and concerned look all I see before my sight fades. "Peach!"

(POV change)

The ram laughs, as he drops Suzanne to the floor. He then tries to reach for Judy though stuck, and Nick runs up to help Judy. "Back off!" He only gets shoved away, and crashes into the door. He feels an impact dent, and moves away, and looks out of the window, to see the ram from inside the train car had moved to the far back of the car, ready to try a second time and bust through the door. Nick gulps as he charges at full speed.

"Incoming!"

Nick quickly opens the door, and he charges past Nick and right into the front window, ramming into the white eyepatch wearing ram. Judy gets thrown out of the car, though. She manages to hold onto the door-ramming rams horns.

Nick runs up to the window, and looks out at Judy. "Carrots!"

She glares up to him in determination. "Don't stop, keep going!"

"No! No! Please stop!" _"Why would he say that? Isn't it obvious we aren't going to stop?"_ Nick's ears flick. "Do _not_ stop this car! Help Suzanne!" Judy yelled over the sound of the train car. Nick gasped, and looked down to the unconscious fox not 2 feet away.

How could he forget? He turned to look down at her, and winced. Blood was oozing down the side of her head, and he leaned down, trying to watch Judy and help Suzanne. "Help her? How? Wake her up? The ram punched her in the head!" Nick yelled out to Judy, who was soon tossed up by the eyepatch ram, and landed on top of the train car. "Lay her on her back so that it's easier for her to breathe!"

Nick turns to look out in front of him, and sees that the other ram was gone. Huh. "Isn't that for, I don't know, people who pass out?!"

He jumped out of the way, as eyepatch punched through the remaining intact glass. As Judy tries to get up, she notices a freight train coming straight towards them, on the same track. She gasps, and turns her gaze to see a track junction, and a track switch up ahead. Her eyes widen.

She pokes her head through the opened vent. "Speed up, Nick, speed up!" She shouts, as Nick frowns in fear and confusion. "There's another train coming!"

"Trust me. Speed up!"

Nick pushes the gear all the way round, as the train car goes as fast as it was made for.

"Hey! Need some help?" Judy calls down to eyepatch, and he looks up, just as she hops down and bunny kicks him in the jaw, out the window, and slams into the track switch. The junction shifts just in time and the subway car makes a sudden turn away from the freight train. Judy smiles in victory, but the speed of the car and the turn of the tracks make it lean over onto its side.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no, too fast! Too fast, hold on!" Nick yells out, as he falls sideways, landing on the wall of the train car, as Suzanne slides and hits the connection where the wall met the floor.

Sparks begin to fly everywhere, as metal grates on metal. A fire starts in the lab.

Judy hops inside the front with Nick, and tries to help Suzanne up and pull her away, and both Nick and Judy gasp at the sight of the end of the line station, and the wall that they are careening into.

"I think this is our stop!" Nick shouts and helps Judy by picking up Suzanne's limp body, and follows Judy out of the train car, and onto the old abandoned subway platform. They look up, and wince as the car slams into the wall with a crash. "Okay, maybe... Maybe some of the evidence survived." Judy said, out of breath.

The train suddenly explodes, sending pieces of debris all over the station. One of which narrowly misses hitting Judy and Nick as it flies onto the platform behind them, before exploding itself.

Judy looks over to the flaming car. "Everything is gone. We've lost it all." Judy says, stunned. Nick taps Judy's shoulder, and he points down to Suzanne, who blinked her eyes up lazily, groaning. "Except that. "

She sat up, and moved her fingers, and saw that she had a grip on something grey and box like.

She shook it. "Oh, what the heck? Ow.." Groaning, she put a paw to her head. She looked to the side, and see an excited and relief filled Nick and Judy.

(POV change)

"What?" I then look down, and blink in realization. "OH! I like, have the thingy you need! Wait, isn't Nick supposed to have it?" I ask, blinking again at the two of them. Judy stopped, and I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

Judy only shook her head, and Nick's ears twitched. _She said something weird like that earlier._

"Merry Christmas." I say, handing her the case. She grabs it, and though confused, jumped up and pulled me with her, as I grabbed Nick's wrist so I wasn't the only one being dragged.

"Come on! We gotta get to the ZPD. Cut through the Natural History Museum!" I gasp, and giggle. "Oh wow! I love Museums!" I smile, as we run up some steps. "I've always wanted to see like, a T-Rex and Sacajawea." I say, grinning. Judy pauses slightly, and looks behind her. "What?"

I raise a brow. "Sacajawea?" You've never heard of her? Someone didn't pay attention in History class." Judy then stops, and so does Nick, so close to the exit.  
"Woah, woah, wait. There was-.. What are you talking about?" Judy narrows her eyes, and Nick looks down at me, concerned. I cross my arms.  
"You know, the Native American woman who saved the two grand explorers, Lewis and Clark on their expedition." I explain, as if it were obvious. Judy stutter, gripping the case. "No, no no, that's.. What? Explorers? What do you _mean_? Like, mammals who traveled to find other neighboring lands?" Judy tried to help. She did get knocked out by a ram recently.

"No, no. Mammals? What the heck are you talking about? Lewis and Clark were men, wanting to find more land to claim there own. Write about what they found, draw pictures, see amazing things." I sigh, face-palming. Judy dropped the case, and ran up to grab my head.  
"Hey! Ow, ow ow! OW! That hurts, Judy!" She froze in her looking, and turned to stare at me. "Suzanne, are you okay?"

I raise a brow at her. "Besides a bit hungry, yeah. Why?" I ask, and she steps back. Looking behind her at Nick, who picks up the case and gives it back to her. "No reason. Just... Just- ."

"Judy! Judy!"

I turn and Judy looks behind me to see Bellwether with two police rams urgently heading their way. "Mayor Bellwether!" She runs past me, and Nick follows, grabbing my wrist and dragging me along. "We found out what's happening. Someone's darting predators with a serum. That's what's making them go savage!"

Bellwether smiles. "I'm so proud of you, Judy, you did just a super job." Judy grinned, "Thank you, ma'am!" She starts to hand over the dart gun case to Bellwether, but freezes in her spot. Suzanne's earlier warning from inside h lab echoed in her mind, and the facts presented to her now.  
Judy stops, and looks at Bellwether suspiciously. "How did you know where to find us?"

"I'll go ahead and take that case, now." The sheep insistently reaches over for the case, but Judy holds onto it tighter, backing away. Fear starts to overtake Judy and Nick as they start to slowly walk away from Bellwether. "Uh, you know what, I think Nick and I will just take this to the ZPD."

I gasp, and back into Nick, when they turn around, and move so that I was at Judy's left. Another ram is blocking their path, and cracks his neck. I gulp. "Ugh. Ew. I didn't even think sheep-dudes could do that." I muttered, as Judy and Nick sprint back into the museum. "Run!"

I overhear Bellwether, "Get them!" and I frown, running a bit faster at the oncoming forces. "Uh, can I be Yoda and say the she has the force?" I yell, and look behind me, yelping at their angry yet derpish faces.

We run through several different exhibit pieces strew about on the floor. Closed off, maybe? I slide to a stop when Judy trips on a tusk display, cutting her leg badly. She falls over, grunting in pain, holding her leg. "Carrots!"Nick goes to Judy, and I crouch beside him. "Here, we've got you. Come here. He quickly carries her over to a nearby wall.  
I follow behind them, and duck around the corner, to Judy's left. She winces, and I pat her shoulder. She nods her head. "Okay, just relax." He goes to pull out his red handkerchief, to pat his pockets. "Wait, where did it go?" He looks up to me, and I put my hands up. "I don't like blueberries as much as you, Nick." I whispered, glaring at him for suspecting me. The nerve. I cross my arms, and feel cloth.

Looking down, I see I have a jacket on. Duh.  
Judy winces in pain again, as I take off my jacket, and rip off the right sleeve, and hand it to Nick. "Come on, hurry up! She's bleeding here." Nick shakes his head, and grabs the strip of cloth, and begins to wrap up Judy's wound. I turn my gaze to the wall to my left, ears turning and listening to Bellwether's voice.

"Come on out, Judy." I feel like I'm missing something. "Take the case. Get it to Bogo." Judy whispers, handing the case to Nick, then she tugs on my arm. "Tell him everything." I nod, and look down to her concerned. "Yeah, will do. But you'll be with us to back us up." I say. "Remember. Foxes?" I chuckle, before wincing slightly. My head begins to ache, and I suppress a yawn. "And we're not gonna leave you behind, that's not happening." Nick added. Judy looked to him, worried. "I can't walk!"

Nick looks around. "Just... We'll think of something." I point to an exhibit. The two gasp and I hold my breath as Bellwether and her 'security' enter the restricted area. "We're on the same team, Judy! Underestimated, underappreciated... Aren't you _sick of it_?" I hear a pause, and slow, but spanning out steps. I look at Judy, and I can't shake the feeling like I'm missing something. Something important.

Nick carefully moves to the rabbit exhibit I pointed to earlier, and comes back with a piece of it.

"Predators - they may be strong and loud, but prey outnumber predators ten-to-one." He places it down, looking up at the shadow adoring the wall, in clear view. "Think of it - 90% of the population united against a common enemy. We'll be unstoppable."

I nod, and pick up Judy, as she wraps her left arm around my neck, helping her stand, and turn to Nick, letting him take her weight, as I let go. "Go on, I have an idea." I say, smiling. Judy frowns, and Nick begins to leave as quietly as possible.

Now. Now I can do something. I _need_ to do something.

I turn to the approaching rams, and dive behind a large elephant, and crawl behind it, and climb it, latching onto its forehead, I stand on top of it.

"Why does every antagonist say that?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips. " _We'll be unstoppable._ Are you serious? That is so over-used, not even under-rated, and more than likely rehearsed." I say, sighing sadly. "And we all know what happens to the villan in a good ol' fashioned family movie, right?" Bellwether looks to me, finding where the voice was coming from. She glares.

"You!" She points. "Me." I gesture to myself, smirking. "That, Fox, Her, Vivian, Suzanne. Now that we've introduced ourselves, I'd like to ask you to not use the dart gun when you corner Judy and Nick in an exhibit." And at that, I hop down. She turns to her henchmen. "Get her!"

"I guess you're not in the mood to change occupations!" I yelp, and run faster, the two rams heading towards me. I look ahead, and see that Judy and Nick hadn't gotten very far. I catch up, and frown at them, running ahead a few feet. "Guys! What happened I thought you we-" I got cut off, because a ram charged at them, slamming into them and sending the two into the exhibit. "No!" I yelled, reaching out for them, only to get tackled by the same ram, and was pushed to the ground, near the edge of the exhibit Judy and Nick crashed in.

I hear the case slide across the floor. The ram puts more pressure on the side of my face, shoving my head even harder into the ground. Bellwether chuckles, and walks up to the display, and next to where I was. The top of my head was close to hanging over the ring. I could see the exit doors from the way the ram had pushed my head to the side.  
"Well, you should have just stayed on the carrot farm, huh? It really is too bad, I-I did like you." My mind races. What did I miss, what did I miss. I'm forgetting something, but what. **  
**

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" I hear Judy ask. My heart stops.  
The blueberries. Since Nick had nothing to change the serum for, it was still inside! "BELLWETHER!" I yell, trying not to squirm. Don't want them to knock me out again.

She pauses, and turns to me. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your little friend here." I hear her hooves clack on the floor, until they nudge the back of my head. "Yeah. Almost. How could I ever, forget, someone like _her_?" I felt something cold and metallic press against the side of my neck, then it moves away.

"The fox who _always_ wanted to help, _always_ had a smile on her face!" Bellwether said in an overly cheery voice. I felt the ram grab my ears and yank my head up, and move so he could pull half of my body up as well, but still pinned me and kept me still. I looked around, trying to turn my head, but only winced as the hold on my ears grew stronger.  
"The fox who is so kind, and polite towards _anybody_!" I felt a chill run down my spine at the sound of a click. "Now, what would happen to that poor little fox if all her hard work were to disappear?" I glare at her from her place at my side. I could see the dart gun, now. "What? What do you mean "hard work"?" I hissed out, before grunting as the ram pulled my ears again. "I mean exactly what I said. It's all just an act. It almost had me fooled." My eyes widened. What?

Nick and Judy who were below, glared up at Bellwether. "Fooled? You really are if you think that its all some ploy to her to be kind?" Judy yelled, trying to escape the structure. Bellwether laughed. "What, do you actually believe that she means what she says? When she compliments you, or gives you advice? You trust her?" Judy narrowed her eyes even further. "Yes."

Bellwether rolled her eyes. "Pathetic. Well, I know one thing might change your mind, if what I said didn't." The sheep aims at the captive fox's neck, and fires. "NO!" Judy screams, before the serum shoots from the gun, and lands straight onto the vixens neck.

I freeze, a cold substance hitting me right in the side of the neck, feel it trickle down my collarbone, the dark purple glinting in the yellow light of the exhibit down below. I felt my heart race. She hit me. She hit me with the serum. The serum was in the gun.

She didn't shoot Nick.

"No, no! Suzanne! Are you okay?!" Judy's panicked voice brought my gaze over, and I smiled, nodding. "Yeah, Judy... I-I'm fine.." I heard Bellwether laugh again, before my mind clicked. "I'm... Fine.. It..-" I gasped, then grinned.

"Hey, Mayor Bellwether!" I call, and she turns to me, glaring. "What?" She asked, irritated. "Isn't it.. Oh, I don't know, supposed to be working by now? Kicking in, giving me the urge to maim and maul anything in my path? Cause' I don't feel a thing. Well. I am a bit hungry. But that's only because I haven't eaten a thing for 2 days." Bellwether's eyes widened. "Shut up!"

She walked closer, and eyed me. "It.. It isn't working. Why isn't it working?!" She yelled, and pushed me back down, ordering the ram to pin me back down again.

She aimed the gun right in between my eyebrows. I glared up at her. "If ones not enough, then two will do the trick." She shoots again, and I start to giggle uncontrollably. I could feel it now. I wondered why it didn't work at first. Why it didn't happen. Why it hadn't ended.

 _When I first freaked out, when I fell asleep. When I was scared of falling to my death. The pain was so real._

"What?!" She screamed, throwing the gun down in anger. "IT DIDN'T WORK!" She stomped her foot. I shook my head tears brimming at the corner of my eyes. "No, you're wrong. It did work..-" Bellwether stopped, and turned to me. She laughed, interrupting me, before pointing down to the pit. " Push her in." She ordered, and the ram shoved me inside, and I crashed to the ground. Judy immediately limped over, and put her paws to my shoulder, frowning.

 _I knew it was going to happen. There was a part of me, that believed it was real. That wanted it to be real._

"The serum didn't affect you immediately the first time, and now it will definitely work the second." Bellwether crosses her arms. "Really, Suzanne? You don't want to hurt them, yet you told me it _worked_." I nod. "Yes." Bellwether raises a brow. "Because I didn't want you getting hurt either." I stood up, and brushed off my yellow tank top. Bellwether backed up a bit in shock of my words.

 _Who was I kidding? When you look in a mirror, you see yourself. Not someone you created._

"Love your enemies."I state, and smile up at her.

"And besides. You didn't let me finish." She frowns. "It did work, but.." I look behind me to Judy and Nick, who looked confused as to how I wasn't writhing in pain. "Just not in the way you wanted it to." I turn back to the sheep, and open my hands, to find them as pale as paper.

 _Vivian Savage, isn't me... Was.. Never me, and was never her.  
_

"Wha-What.. What's wrong with you?" Bellwether shrieked, grimacing in confusion. I set my arms to my sides. I turned to see Judy, who was right beside me, and was holding onto my arm, as it paled as well. I felt nothing. Her eyes widened, as she looked to Nick, and said something.

I heard nothing.

Her lips moved, I couldn't make out a thing. I turned to them, and smiled.

 _When you think of something, you get a picture in your head._

The corners of my vision were beginning to fade. Judy looked to me, and gasped.

 _You create that thought, and you keep it. Sometimes, you even write it down._

I look to Nick, and find him staring at me, soon the sight of Judy left me, my vision blurring.

 _And sometimes, you get the chance bring it to life._

I know I moved my lips to say, "I'm waking up."

 _Zootopia was never real, was never my dream, or my thought. It was someone else's._

I could barely make out his surprised, confused face. He narrowed his eyes, and said something. I still didn't hear. So I decided on letting my mind free. Even if I doubted I could even move my mouth.

 _All I did was create something extraordinary in my eyes. And gave her a place, a time, and a name._

"You're not real. The both of you. You never were, and never will be." What was the point in saying anything? Was it because I didn't want to leave? It felt too real? Nick looked to Judy, and frowned. She sounded so sad.

 _A back story, a future, a title. A romance and a friendship. A personality, her part in a story I loved._

 _"_ I'm only dreaming. And when I wake up, you're not going to exist, and be there. I will barely remember a thing." I look away from Nick, to Judy, and see her staring down at her own paws. I had to focus to see, to make out what was in front of me. It was getting worse.

 _And that was me._

They were turning white as well. I looked over to Nick, and he froze, looking at his own paws. He looked back up to me, and then to Judy. I felt like everything was falling apart. My vision blurred even worse.

 _Vivian H. Savage. The light-furred fox, because she's really pale. Like me! Oh, and her eyes will match her fur, and be a golden-ish brown. She'll look like Nick, but of course, be more feminine. Judy will find her on her first day on the force, and end up arresting her for some reason or other._

Nick lowered his paws, and took a step, only for his foot to immediately freeze, as it began to turn white. He tried not to move, and Judy stopped moving too, everything but her head was paper-white. She looked down without moving her head, and saw that her clothes were outlined in black. Like a drawing. Turning to Nick, I resisted the urge to rub my eyes, because they couldn't focus.

 _Then they'll all go to Mr. Big, but since she's welcomed there, she won't be interrogated with a freezing grave. Vivian, who took her place in the real world personality wise, was well known and accepted with Mr. Big and Fru Fru. After the party, they will head over to Manchas, where they will be attacked. She will end up risking her life to save Judy and Nick's, because she's cuffed to Judy._

"You're crying, Peach." Nick tried to say, but she gave no response. Again. Both he and Judy knew she couldn't hear them. They thought hardly a thing of what was happening to them after they seen her cry. How could they? When their friend was upset, and didn't even notice it. They wanted to help.

 _Oh! Oh! She'll be muzzled, and it will affect her, because of Vivian's past. Though she herself has never been muzzled, she still feels the pain from Vivian's perspective, because it's her body she's in for the time being. They rescue her, and Nick realizes just how much he cares about her. Though it is vaguely shown. Then, the ZPD will arrest her, because Judy actually intended for her to be put in jail. Though now, she didn't want that, but had thought nothing of it because of her current case, and hadn't given Bogo any type of response of passing for her crimes._

Judy saw her paws begin to fade, as if being blown away into tiny little pieces. Yet she didn't care. She only wanted to help her friend, her partner. Nick beside her, dared to take one more step, now making both legs freeze in place, as all color drained, until only the tips of his ears held color. Yet now he was closer. "Nick. Quit moving." She tried to warn, but he didn't listen.

 _She'll start to recall things that happened in Vivian's past, that wont be remembered after. Vivian's past is still a work in progress, but I think I got it down pretty well. I might just end it there, though. Since she won't stay long, anyways. She'll more than likely never figure out her past._

Judy was gone. And Nick knew that. He could see most of everything. As she slowly faded away, so did he.

 _The serum won't work on her, because of her human origin. But she doesn't know that until Bellwether shoots her for the first time. It wasn't her turning savage that scared and saddened her.  
_

As they lost their color, she gained hers back. He looked down, to see his legs weren't there. He looked back up, to see that her beautiful peach colored fur was normal, and her eyes were watery and red, but still that golden brown he loved. _He loved her_. And she would never know it.  
Nick was fine with not existing. He was okay with it. Calm, even. If one thing did hurt him, it was the fact that she still did not believe him. It was fine though.

 _Because she wasn't going to turn savage. She was going to wake up. She is going to realize, that was her nightmare. Her fear, in this dream. So if it happened, this place her mind built for a few hours, would disintegrate. Go away. She would wake up, because the worst that could happen, did. That's what broke her heart.  
_

As long as she was happy.

 _The thing is, she wouldn't know it would happen, until it did. She wouldn't realize it, until it was too late. It made her cry.  
_

So he hugged her, and pulled her as close as he could. Until he couldn't feel her warmth, or her heart. Until he fell forward, only to break apart and never meet the floor. To remember nothing, because he was only a fictional character, in a fictional world.

 _The real pain here, is because it truly was a dream. It would never happen, not really. It will all be a fantasy. A fantasy that was real enough to give someone an experience to remember. A trip of a lifetime, something you'd think you'd remember. The closest she would ever get to talking with Judy, or teasing Nick, is with her memories. Well, even those, eventually, will fade away._

As long as she was happy.  
Even if she forgot.

 _Just like he did, and her too. Just like everybody. They all faded.  
_

Even if things changed.

 _No matter how real things seemed, it wasn't in the end._

Even if this didn't matter.

 _It never was. Not even from the very beginning. She just didn't look hard enough.  
_

Even if it was all just a dream.

* * *

Dreams can give you pain, and happiness. They can make you fear something, they can help you recall. They come and go, and always give you something to think about.

In my case, they gave me a reason to write.

To when I woke up, to the smell of pine, and bug spray. To the sun shining in my eyes, making me squint as I rose myself up from my bed, rubbing my crusted eyes.

To the DVD player sprawled out beside me on my makeshift bed, hanging over the campsite we rented for 2 weeks. And the Menu for Zootopia looped once more, as I yawned.

To the idea that sprung in my head, at 8:45 AM, on a Monday morning.

Why not make a story for Zootopia? How about an OC?

That sounds fun.


	10. Chapter 9: Not Quite Right

**AN:/ The end wasn't as sad as my draft. As you can clearly tell, that was the end of my story. Seems short, it is in number of chapters, but I think I did okay.**

 **If you read some of my AN's, you'll know what I'm talking about when I say Plot Twist.**

 **Yeah. This story isn't OVER over. Just, Zootopia is. :3 Oh, did I forget to mention this in my AN last chapter? ... I forgot an AN last chapter?.. Well, we all make mistakes! ^^**

 **Yeah. Did that on purpose. :3. I just wanted something sad, cos' funny fluffy scenes are headed your way this chapter, and all that is to come. Well, not fluffy NOW, this is only the beginning.  
**

 **Because, guess what? PLOT TWIST!**

* * *

Chapter Summary:

After waking up, Suzanne sees everything as it should be. Though her Mom and Dad are out. She gets herself comfortable and waits for them to return, hopefully with Lunch. As time passes, peculiar noises keep her alert, and ready to attack...With a plastic knife. Of course, she goes to check out the repetitive sounds, only to find nothing. So, calmed and embarrassed, she goes back into her parent's camper, only to find something unexpected, and, in reality, illogical and impossible.

* * *

Yawning, I stretch out across my pillows, and give out a grunt of satisfaction when I hear a few good pops from my back. "Alrighty.." I scoot to the edge of the bed, and place my feet on the cold floor. Opting on not getting out socks from my suitcase, I roll my ankles, and sigh. "Mom? Dad?" I call out, leaning over to peer outside the window a few inches in front of my 'room'. The tree's were glowing from the early suns rays.

I stand up, and shake my arms, walking towards the door, and pass the mini fridge beside the small stove. I look back, and see the note taped to the door of the refrigerator. I tiptoe over to it, and peel it off, squint my eyes as I read,

 _"We went to the store to get some more groceries. Dad left the truck's doors open last night, and all the fresh and frozen stuff rotted and melted. Left at 9, be back around 2. Call us if you need anything.  
943-0914 is our cell." _

I turn to the clock on the microwave above the stove between cabinets. "12:32... Jeez, how long did I stay up last night?" I mutter, before putting the note back, and I head over to the far right cabinet, reaching up on my toes to get the top Styrofoam bowl. "Dad, why did you have to put the bowls so high?" I grumble, and end up taking the entire tower down, set it on the counter and grab the first one, take the tower apart, put to medium sized stacks side-by-side, and shut the cabinet door.

I breathed out through my nose, and wondered how Mom dealt with Dad and hard to reach places. Glancing around, I spotted a utensil box set near some condiments by a box of from-home stuff set on the counter. I grab it, and pull out a spork. "..Well, it's better than nothin'."

I got out some cereal, Lucky Charms, and poured some milk. Out of the stuff Dad _did_ bring in, milk was one of them. There was like, three gallons in there.  
Sitting back down on my haphazard pull out bed, I scoot to the far back, and almost have a heart attack when I reflexively lean in, to screech, only feeling a net and plastic.

I flail, and try to balance myself, and sit there with a bowl of magical cereal raised above my head, as I glared down in fear at the books and technology spread across my bed. I felt like I in the middle of a sacrifice. Pulling the covers over myself, I get situated, and take a spoonful of sweet and bland goodness. _Tap, tap- Tap..- tap, tap, tap. Tap._

I froze mid bite, and turned to the sound. It seemed far away, and I furrowed my brows in confusion. A squirrel? Neighbor? It sounded like someone was dancing on bubble wrap, except it was muffled and stopped almost as soon as I looked up. I took another bite of cereal, and carefully lay it down on a more stable side of my bed. Reaching over, I pull out the DVD player from under the sheets, and place it in front of me.

Quickly turning it on, I grin as whatever movie I had in started up their previews. I groaned, and continued to munch on my cereal, humming in delight at the taste, my mood brightening. If I had to wait, but get to eat yummy cereal in the mean time, I can deal with that.

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap- Tap.._ I switch my gaze from the screen and to the window to my front right. I squint my eyes, trying to figure out what was making that noise. _Tap. Tap-Tap tap..-Tap.- Tap, tap._ I glared at it, and turned back to the small screen in front of my lap. I pause for a moment, and listen for anything else. When I didn't hear another 'tapping' noise, I shrug, and plug in my headphones that were lying next to my Yotsuba&! 11.

Sliding them on, I giggle in excitement. I didn't know what movie I last put in. I see the screen and wince slightly at the sudden colors. "Zootopia! Yes! I love this movie! I knew Dad got the disc and rented it for all of us to watch here, but I don't remember putting it in." I mumble to myself, hunching forward to look at the title more clearly. "...Or even get it from the glove compartment in the truck, for that matter.." I narrow my eyes, trying to recall how this got in the player. Dad put it in, maybe? _Tap, tap. Tap. Tap...- Tap, tap. tap, tap-._

I groaned, and paused the movie, just as the forest scene started in the beginning. "Are you kidding me? What the heck is making that noise?" I huff, as I precariously lift my leg over the device, my cereal, and books. Stepping down, then moving my other leg over, I almost fall over, but catch myself on the counter, and stand straight.

Walking over to the window again, I peer out, squishing my face up to try and see anything around the camper. Nothing. I raise a brow. Then what is making that noise? It sounds faint, but it's consistent. Turning back to my bed, I decide on trying to ignore the sound. Dad can check it out later.

 _TAP, TAP, TAP- TAP. TAP-_ I yelp, and turn back to the window. It sounded like someone was forcefully punching the glass with a piece of metal. Like, how someone pokes a fish tank, except it wasn't as dull. It sounded sharp. My heart started to race, now not even daring to take a step near the window.

I carefully moved away from it, and towards the door. This. This is why I wanted an aluminum bat for my birthday, Mom. No, you wouldn't listen. _"You don't play baseball, though!"_ Don't need to when it comes to beating the crap out of a robber or raper. Aluminum, man, ALUMINUM! I gripped the handle tightly, and squeezed my eyes shut, holding onto a plastic butter knife.

I push the door open, and it nearly slams into the camper wall. I look around, and step out after a few minutes of searching. Nothing. No weird dogs, or scared cats. I was scared, but still.  
No thief, no wizard. No one. The gravel crunches under my feet, and I flex my toes, a feeling of deja vu washes over me as I grip some pebbles with my toes.. I shiver, and glare at the ground. _What was that?... I feel like I need to remember something.. But what? .. A dream, maybe?_ I suck at recalling dreams, and when I do, its only after as soon as I wake up from them. Then I forget them if I don't keep going over what it was about.

I sigh in relief. So it was nothing serious. What was making that noise though? I look around, and feel a wind blow across my ankles. I snap my head to the inside of the camper. The AC? I then jolted. I kept the door open, while the AC was on. "That, was what was making the noise!" I exhale through my nose, The damn thing always shakes, and stutters when it's powered up.  
I walk back up the few steps, and pull at the door handle, closing it, smiling. Feeling a little silly for freaking out over a few little noises, I back up, to stare at the window, and tap it a few times, chuckling. "I feel so stupid right now. Me, thinking something was trying to get inside this dull camper." I giggle again, and turn around.

My eyes widened, and I froze in my spot. "Uh..." I gulp, and step back a bit. _Where?... Where did they-?.. Why are they- They look.. They look like.._

I scream, and so do they, and the fox grabs the nearest thing, which so happens to be a ketchup bottle, and chucks it at me, crouching down.  
The rabbit was on the counter, and held a butcher knife. _What the-_

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?! WHAT IS- WHY, WHY ARE YOU WEARING CLOTHES?!" I yelled, smacking the bottle away, and he throws a can of corn at me from inside one of the boxes, a look of pure terror on his face. "Ow, hey! Hey! Watch it!" I move away, and duck behind a chair, as another can sails over my head. "DUDE!" I screech, and pick it up, throwing it at him, and he yelps, dodging it by scrambling towards the other side of the camper.

I wait for a few seconds before slowly lifting my head from my shield, and something hard and metallic hit me right in the middle of the forehead. I groaned, and fell to the side, clutching my head. "..Ugh, Ow.. Why.. Oww.." I rubbed around the aching spot, more than likely going to bruise.  
I felt something soft touch the side of my head, and I winced, the pounding in my head from the assault, and allergies.  
"Nick, why did you do that?" My eyes snapped open. I looked over, and I stared in disbelief. "She screamed her head off! What did you expect me to do? Wait until she stopped and shake her hand?" The clothed fox, narrowed his eyes, another can of beets in his right hand.. Er, paw?

"Nick! She was just surprised, that's all. If she was going to hurt us, she would've as soon as she saw us." I assumed the rabbit was the one beside me. There could be more of them. "She had a knife!" The rabbit shook her head. "A plastic, butter knife? Please, if anything, she was just freaked out by all the noise you were making."

So I guess it wasn't the air conditioner. "So, uh.. Hey, over here." They both look over at me, as I sat up, ignoring the pain in my head. "..I-I cant.. Believe this, you need to.. Go." I shake my head, confused and slightly scared.

The rabbit, who I seriously think is Judy, steps forward. "Listen.. We're.. Looking for someone. I know, this is hard to.. Take in? But, we really need to find her." She sounded desperate. I sigh, and look at the ground.

"Earlier, you called him Nick, right?" I ask her, and she nods, before gasping. "Oh! Right! He's Nick Wilde, and I'm Judy Hopps." I nod my head, and shake her paw. Well, that's a first. I looked over to Nick.  
He still hadn't moved from his spot on top of the counter. "Suzanne Daniels." I say, and Judy freezes. She gazes at me with something close to realization and relief. I raise a brow, and jolt when Nick walks forward, and stares me straight in the eyes.

"What?" I ask, and he narrows his eyes. He looked over to Judy, and then back to me. I had leaned back, wondering what his deal was. He opened his mouth to speak, when a door slamming shut had me at my feet. I turned to the window, having Judy beside me after climbing the chair and land on the table. "What? What is it?" She asked, trying to see.

"My parents. They're back." I answer, and turn to her. "You need to hide. Now." Judy frowns, but nods. I go to the door, and open it, Dad already making his way across the gravel. "Nick, come on!" I hear Judy, and then some ruffling, and clattering, before everything went silent. I turned and looked around, and didn't find a trace of the two of them. I sighed, opening the door for my Dad, who was outside holding 5 bags of groceries. He handed them to me, and I grunted at the sudden weight.  
"I am.. Such a wuss." I lift them onto the counter, and start opening up the cabinets. While I was getting more groceries, and putting them away, I noticed I had closed one cabinet. I walked closer to it, and gripped the edge, pulling it open, only for it to be pulled back, slamming shut. I jumped back, and choked on air at the sound of footsteps and the door closing.

"Suz'? Oh, there you are. So how long did you sleep this time?" I hear my Dad's voice. I stare at the cabinet. "Oh, the usual. 1 to 12." I mumble, and turn my back to it as he walks beside me, and opens the one on the far right, setting a few more bags down. "So, how long did Mom lecture you this time?" I ask casually, smirking at his pause. "Well, uh.. The whole ride there and back." I chuckle, and shake my head. "No wonder you sound grumpy." I heard him snort, and he walked to his and Mom's 'room'.  
I sighed, and as Mom came in, I sat down on my bed, making sure to keep an eye on the cabinet. She closed the door, and used her cane to scoot a box away so she could walk through.

"Did you eat anything? We brought home lunch." She said, and I nod, as she handed me a bag of Sonic. How far dd they drive? "Yeah, and thanks Mom. I'm a bit hungry."

* * *

It was dark again, and I all but forgot the two strange creatures hiding inside one of the camper's cabinets, waiting for my cue to come out.  
Well, I fell asleep.

(POV change)

Both the fox, and the rabbit, had little room, but much time to talk and figure out things.

"Carrots, I don't believe it." Nick said, and turned away, a clear look of pain on his face. Judy crossed her arms, tapping her foot. "We went over this, Nick." She ceased her foot-tapping, fearing she might alert something dangerous.  
"When we landed in the middle woods, it was only the two of us. Who was closest to me and you, when.. When it happened?" Judy said, ears down. Nick continued to stare at his paws. "Suzanne was. If we both are here, then she must be too. Bellwether couldn't of made it, she wasn't as close to Suzanne as we were." Judy continued to speak, as Nick's ears lowered at the familiar name. "I could see that it only affected anything or anyone within a 10 foot radius."

His eyes slowly began to narrow. "She is who she says she is, I know it." Judy claimed, and Nick snapped. "How can she be? She isn't even- She's not like us.- It's not possible!" He growled out, as Judy frowned at him. "So is having your body fade away, and end up in another world. Nick, I'm scared too," Nick put his head in his hands, and slid them down his muzzle, to clasp them in front of him. "But that doesn't mean you have to-" "Listen to me. She is not her, she will never _be_ her, and even if she was..- Even if.." Nick stopped, and only looked to the only source of light in the dark and cramped space.

They had to quickly find a place to hide, and this was the first thing Judy saw. She dragged Nick, and as soon as she shut the door, he knew he'd be here for awhile. So, it's been about 4 hours, and still no sign or sound of a cue for them to come out. Nick was getting tired, and so was Judy, but they couldn't afford to fall asleep now.

Judy sighed, slumping her shoulders. "How could she possibly know who we were looking for?" Judy stated, leaning back against the wood. He opened his mouth, ready to retort, "It cant be a coincidence, Nick. Same first _and_ last name. There's little chance.." Nick rolled his eyes, and grumbled. Judy put a paw to his shoulder.  
"She is, Nick. I know it's difficult for you, it is for me, but.. She's our only chance. You want her back, and so do I."

He sighed, and rubbed his temples. "I just.. She's not..." Judy smiled, and tilted her head so that she could see his face better. "Shes not like us? Nick, I know you. And I also know you don't just love someone for their looks. She was a beautiful fox..." Nick smirked, and shook his head slightly. "But I know for a fact, that you loved her for her personality, and who she was... 'A pretty face is just a bonus', after all." She worded the last part, after what the vixen had said to her back on the gondola while Nick was still looking out.

That made Nick chuckle, then he let out a breath, grimacing. "Fine, Carrots. Fine..." Judy clapped her paws, and kicked the door open, and hopped out. Nick gaped down at her, looking to the left, finding two others, who were asleep, then to the right, finding someone else was asleep too. Judy gestured for him to jump down too.  
He landed on the floor, and continued to gape at Judy. She turned, and raised an eyebrow. "What? - Oh! Yeah! I knew it was alright to come out for awhile now, I just needed you to accept that she," Judy points to the sleeping bundle of blankets and pillows. "Is who we are looking for. We just need to ask some questions, and then we'll see what we have to work with."

Nick groaned, face-pawing, as Judy nudged him, and she hopped up onto the girls bed, and sat down near the edge, staring at the lake and trees in front of her. "She might also know where we are, too.."

Because this sure wasn't Zootopia.

* * *

 ** _AN:/_ There were people telling me that they wanted my to continue everything in the world of Zootopia- The thing is, I had this planned for awhile now. Though I may... Do something involving Zootopia later on... x3 For now, this is what I have in mind. ^^**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and not hate or find less interest in this than the past Zootopia story! :D**


	11. Chapter 10: My Jeoporday, Repeated

**AN:/ Well, this is going to be a short arc. Well, I like to call it an ark. I have only so long til' school starts, and I'm trying to enjoy sleeping in and not worrying about grades or people for as long as I can.**

 **Don't expect daily updates. Occasionally, maybe. After Thursday, I'd say about 2-3 days at the latest for a chapter.**

 **This is also a late one, and short. The script for the movie gave me a lot to work with.. Now, it's all me. x3**

* * *

Chapter Summary:

After having her first conversation with two animals that wasn't one-sided, Suzanne wondered just how in the heck is this possible? Now, she has woken up to her Mom cooking breakfast _outside_ , and her Dad gone to the beach. So, that leaves her little time but some privacy to not look like she was crazy, and try to explain everything to Judy and Nick, as they too have questions for her.  
Questions that are both odd, and familiar...  
After all of this is said, done, over with. It's about 7 PM.  
Suzanne gets out her DVD player, and continues watching "Zootopia". She finds herself slowly succumbing to sleep.  
Then things happen. Some strange, amazing things..

* * *

"Hey...- .. Pssht, Suzanne.. " I rolled onto my side, eyes wincing at the light streaming down, right onto my face. Need some ceiling curtains. "Suzanne!.." I groaned, and grasped onto my pillow, shoving the side of my face into its warmth and softness.  
It was quiet for a minute, until I heard a door slam shut, and footsteps come closer. I slowly opened my eyes, and almost smacked the poor animal in front of me if he hadn't of moved in time. "Hey! Watch it! You're gonna kill something." I calm down enough to glare at him. Well, I wouldn't say an effective glare. He smirked at my try at looking angry. "I always smile when I look someone in the face, so... Pissed off happiness is what I'm showing right now." I said through clenched teeth, in a bright and sunshine happy smile. He rolled his eyes.  
I smoothed out the bunched up blankets surrounding me, and Nick pulled himself up onto the bed, and sat down in front of me, looking out the net towards the lake. "Judy went out to "Check the perimeter for any threats." If I was being honest, your family is threat enough." I bit my lip, to cut off a remark about his choice of clothing, and instead, hummed in acknowledgement. He turned to me, and I instinctively _don't_ look him in the eye, and continue smoothing out my bed sheets. "She also told me to ask you some questions about... This." He made a hand gesture to symbolize, 'Everything here.' I nod, and try to look him in the eyes.  
The one thing I can hardly ever do to someone. Now, I cant do it to a fox. _Come on, me! He's my favorite character! Plus I love foxes, they're pretty. I watched The Fox and The Hound when I was a kid, all the time!_

Nick sighed, and cleared his throat, "Is that literally always necessary to clear your throat? You were just talking, not 2 seconds ago."  
Is what I wanted to say, but all I did was almost choke, then sigh in defeat. _Talking to someone I hardly know, great. Talking to a fox, fantastic. Talking to.. Wait, I do know him! Zootopia, duh...- But I still can't talk to him._  
"...are we?" I shook my head, and I knew I had a glazed look in my eyes because when I stare off into space, I tend to creep people out who pass by. "O-Oh! Uh, well.. You're both in Kentucky, at Barren River." He raised a brow. "So, what climate? District?" I gave him a confused look. "If you mean, like, Hunger Games district, no. There are countries, states, cities, towns... We have maps, but.. I think I know what you mean by climate- Okay, not sure if this applies to you," I start, actually getting excited to talk about stuff like this. "But we don't have set climates, in set places. We simply go with the flow." At this, he raised an eyebrow. I sighed.  
"Oh, okay.. Okay.. Let's see.." I put my thumb to my lip in thought. I felt his eyes on me, and that didn't help. What the heck was he doing, studying me? "Well, for example, here in Kentucky, we have the usual, Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter." He raised both eyebrows.

"Wait, wait, wait.. So, you don't have districts, wi-" Nick began, but I waved him off. "No we don't have districts with specific climates to fit any mammal needs." He froze, and I paused in my mumbling. "If anything, Africa is nearly the most desolate, and there _is_ Antarctica...-What?" I stopped at his stunned look.  
"Seriously, what could I have said to provoke _that_ type of reaction?" I muttered to myself, and debated on poking or flicking his nose.  
He blinked, and looked down, eyes still widened. "...Let's get off this subject, another question.." He ordered, and I stopped my train of thought, and sent it off somewhere else across long-term memory. "A-Alright.. So, what ne-"  
"Is that your real name?" I looked to the side, then back to him. What? "You didn't change it to anything," I raised a brow at him this time. "That's illegal until I'm at least 20 something, I think." He continued on. "So, that is your real name, Suzanne Daniels." I nodded, and he squinted his eyes at me. "Middle." I blinked at him. "If you're wondering what my middle name is, it's old. Margaret." He made that face again. "I know, old lady name." I grimaced, and wondered when the heck Mom was going to come in.  
Nick was starting to worry me, with all those expression changes.

"Okay, new question... Do you remember.. Manchas?" He started off with something simple, on the top of his head. I nodded, and smiled. _Oh! Him? I love his character. Sounds all tough, but is so sweet. Adorable!_ "Yeah! The Limo Driver, that got attacked by Mr. Otterton." I frowned at that. Poor jaguar. I remember that scene from the movie. Never gonna underestimate otters now. I didn't even think about how he phrased the question.  
Nick looks surprised, but kept asking questions. "Mr. Big, and his daughter, who are they?.." I nod at the names. "Okay, Mr. Big is part of a mafia, I'm pretty sure, and Fru Fru? She's really nice, and I hope her marriage is going along fine." I chuckled, remembering she had a wedding in the movie. Though why did I ask how she was doing? It's not like the movie added any extras.

"What did you wear at the reception?" I furrowed by eyebrows at that. _Wear?_ I set my elbow on my knee, and placed my hand to my cheek, and looked down at the folds and crevices of the covers below me. Flashes of golden brown, and black made me blink a few times. _Something..._ "Brown... And... -..Something.. " _Golden.._ I narrowed my eyes in thought. "It.. Made me uncomfortable.. " _There were no straps..._ "Was worried it would.. Fall off.." I muttered, and sat up straight, an image of an animal in a dress passed behind my eyelids.

I shook my head, and gazed at Nick. I scrunched my shoulders reflexively at his stunned look. He was gripping the sheets under him, and I could see his eyes were watery. He blinked hard a couple times, and looked down to the floor beside him. _Judy was right... I should've believed her.. But... Shes not..  
_ I grew a concerned look for the fox, and I lowered myself down, so that I could peer up, and try to see his eyes. "Hey.. You okay?" I asked, smiling kindly. He only gripped the sheets tighter. "..N..No, I'm.. Fine, Peach.." He took in a breath, and slid down the bed, just as I placed a hand to his back. I froze. _Did I push him off by accident?  
_ Then my eyes narrowed, and I scooted off the bed, and landed beside him. I sat down immediately, knowing I towered over him and it probably made him uncomfortable, and continued to glare. In my own way, with a grin.

"A friggin' Peach? Why? It's round, fuzzy..-" I stopped, and frowned this time. He stood beside me, and turned to look at me, straight in the eyes, and I tried to gaze back, but they kept flickering to his tie, the microwave, floor, his shirt. "There ya' go, Peach." He said, softly, and I blinked.  
So, my new nickname was Peach, now?

I jolted when I heard the door close, and turned to see Judy. I raised a brow, and she walked over, and stood in front of my by Nick. "Well, this place is.. Different." Is all she said, and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah. I guess it would be."  
She nodded "We have to talk, I need to ask him something." She said, and turned to Nick, walked over to the far end of the camper, and gestured for him to follow. Nick slumped his shoulders, and went over to her.

So, I guess while their discussing their battle plans, I'll listen to music. Standing up, I walk over to my backpack leaning against my bed, opened the little compartment on the front, and pulled out my MP4. Flopping back onto y bed, I laid back to stare at the trees above, as I placed my headphones on a plugged it into the device.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So? What did she say?" Judy asked, clapping her paws excitedly. Nick put his paws in his pockets, and rocked on his heels. "Well, she said that we are in a place named Kentucky. It has a... Changing climate." Judy tilted her head, and shrugged. "..Then, well. I asked her about... Manchas." At this, Judy groaned, face-pawing. "Nick!" He continued to rock on his heels. "And Mr. Big, the wedding.."  
Judy put her hands on her hips. "..She.. She remembers.. Only a little." Nick mumbled, eyes shifting over to the sprawled girl 25 feet away. Judy's ears lowered. "Nick, I told you not to ask her anything like that." Judy scolds, and looked over to the girl as well. She sighed.  
"Carrots! She told me what she wore, I know you said she wouldn't recall a thing, but she did!" "Nick, she told us she wouldn't remember a thing."  
Nick crossed his arms. "But she did. We just need to ask her more stuff." Judy's eyes narrowed. "Why do you need proof? Is it because she isn't a animal? Look, I know they're odd-looking, but they aren't a threat." Nick stared down at the bunny, and she glared up at him. "We're leaving tonight."

Nick gaped at the rabbit. "Wha- How? How do you propose we do that?" Judy smirked, and pointed to the device laying near the foot of the bed where the strange girl laid. "We go back, just like the same way she went in."

* * *

It was night, once more, a few days into our vacation.

I was up. Watching some movies. I couldn't find Nick and Judy anywhere, and assumed they were off looking at things or ran away. Maybe it was just me losing my mind.  
At 6, Dad and Mom had went to bed early, because they wanted to try fishing in the morning. Good luck with that. I snuggled deeper into my blankets. I had gotten used to the net, and now it supported me and my pillows. It was nice, I'll admit. Being able to see the stars.

I opened the compartment for the DVD player, and took out Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs. I looked around for the case, and my hand brushed against something hot. I yelped, and dropped the disc. Now I couldn't find the dvd, or see how bad my hand was injured.  
Squinting my eyes, I reached over again, and patted around hesitantly. I made physical contact with a disc, and I put it in, wanting some light to see everything.

Expecting something like Jurassic Park, or Gnomeo and Juliet, I instead saw the familiar blue and green, "Zootopia." I shrugged, and turned its screen to face me, and look down at my hand. I yawned, and pulled the covers back over me, and after awhile, I closed my eyes, just as Judy met Nick in Zootopia.

I sighed in content, and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Blinking my eyes open, I stretch, and expect trees to tower above me, and gnats attacking my face. I get sun, no shade, no bugs. And whispers.

Lots of whispers.

I sit up, and look around. I see mammals. Animals. Walking, talking, _pigs, giraffes, hippos, a bunny rabbit-_ "S..Suzanne? Suzanne! It's you!" I felt my head hit the back of a pole, and I groaned, as the bundle of energy hopped off me. I could even see her tail wagging. "Uhm, excuse me, but-" I froze, and a sheering pain erupted into the side of my head, and I doubled over, grasping my skull. I felt something press against my forehead, and I look up to see purple eyes. I raised a brow.  
 _Judy Hopps._ I could've sworn I heard a 'ding', as I rubbed my head, and stood up straight. I looked down, and blinked.

"Carrots?" She smiled. She started walking, and I followed her, hands behind my back, trying not to stare at all around me. Everything I notice, a little pinch is felt in the back of my head, and I feel as though I know it, or him or her.

"You've been away for a week and a half. Mind telling me where you went?" Judy asked, as we evaded a large group of antelope. I gaped, trying to think of a response.  
 _You were stuck at your Grandmother's, since she was ill._ "Uh..My Grandmother.. Was sick, so I had to help her since Mom was busy at school." Judy nodded, and I looked to the side, wide eyed. _That worked?! Where did that-_

"Yeah, you told us something about that in the lobby Friday. You really just up and left us, though." She bumped me with her hip afterwords, though. I stumbled a bit. "But I know _someone_ is going to be real happy to see ya!" She chuckled, and bounded off, a large Police Car in view.  
I squinted, and saw someone hopping out of it, and closing the door.

Judy had made her way over to him by the time I was halfway across the pavement. They were in front of a large building. _The ZPD._ I shook my head, and continued walking, as Judy talked to the, now I could make out, fox.  
Wait... Judy, Bunny, ZPD officer, Fox, Nick Wilde, also ZPD officer.  
I paused, as I was about a few feet away from them, and my eyes widened.

I still had my hands in my pockets, so when Nick Wilde ran over to wrap his arms around me, and spin me around, I had nothing to hang onto so I squeezed my eyes shut in surprise and mild embarrassment. He let me go, but kept me at arms length. He glared down at me.  
"Carrots told me everything. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He ruffled my head, and I chuckled nervously.

Nervously, well one: Because I didn't know jack squat what to do here, and why I was here. Two: Nick decided it was a-okay in both our books to lean down and kiss my cheek, before I ran over to Judy, hiding behind her at a smirking Nick.

He kissed me. Why?! _Because he wants you to feel nervous and embarrassed, idiot.  
_ Why me...  
 _Because he has a crush on you. Won't ever admit it, but he does. It's obvious._ I leaned against the car, as I battled my wits. Wits won, this time.

* * *

 **AN:/ This is... REEEALLLLYY short. I had little time. Its late too. We were busy today, and all I had time for was this.  
**

 **I'll try harder to make them longer, but as I said, little time.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and see you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11: Mission: Steal The Hawaiian

**AN:/**

 **Late again. -sigh-.  
Sorry about that. Everything is getting hectic, and when I DO have time to write, I can't even make out a single scene correctly in my head.  
I was asked a lot of questions in the reviews, and I hope that my answers were thorough enough! It was supposed to be vague last chapter, because I hate dumping a ton of information in a single chapter, and like to to let it flow. Give it time, everything will be set soon enough.**

 **Expect some awkward, funny, fluffiness? It gets a little... Ahem. -Is a blushing mess- Yeah. ;3 Not too bad, but. -collapses-  
**

 **This is just something I whipped up for the time being, it's nothing too serious.**

* * *

Last Chapter:

Slowly recalling her time spent in Zootopia, Suzanne can't look Nick in the eye.  
It's not helping how much he's teasing her. She finds herself being a part of the ZPD- And wonders how. Not being the most physically active, she just grins and bares with the responsibilities of being a Police Officer, partner and best friend to Judy Hopps, also partner and "boyfriend" to Nick Wilde.  
This was going to be an interesting day... Being, well, herself.

As interesting as it gets while working on paperwork.

* * *

Slamming my head repeatedly on the desk, I narrowed my eyes at the stack of paper in my field of vision.  
I had always thought it would be easy to just read it, judge it, sign it or not. Maybe a bit boring, but not that bad of a side job.  
Wrong. Very wrong. It's tedious, and every time you look at the clock, you're filled with irritation for it not being quitting time, and relieved because you have to get it done, else you'll be shot down.  
Metaphorically, of course. With Chief Bogo, I'm still wondering how he hasn't gotten arrested just for being to well-built. He is a Water Buffalo, though.

"Uugh...- This feels like torture." I grumbled, as the door in front of me opened, and sliding my paws from my face, I stare at the bunny not 8 feet away. She smiled and closed the door. "You finished your paperwork, yet Officer Daniels?"  
At that, I rolled by eyes and slammed my head against the table once more. I heard a chuckle. "I'll take that as a no."

Upon hearing the soft sound of her footsteps, my ears twitched. I felt the large chair I was sitting in squeak as she grabbed the edge, and turned it, making me sit up so I won't be pulled off. "Officer Daniels, once you finish your work, you alter the rest of your schedule, and continue in room 357." She said, and wiggled her eyebrows.  
I gave her a confused look. She crossed her arms, jutting out her hip in mild anger. Uh oh.

"Don't you dare tell me you forgot."  
"Forget what?"I sheepishly ask. She groans, and grips at the air. "Suzanne!" I shrink back, smiling nervously.

"Seriously? How can you be so oblivious?" She mumbled, and I barely caught a few words. "...-What?" Instead of repeating what she said, she just yanked me out of my chair, and I stumbled, catching myself on a plant pot. "Just go on, I'll finish your paperwork." She said, and I slumped my shoulders, and dragged my feet to the door.  
"Alright then..." I opened the door, and walked out, but before I closed it, I turned back to sneak my head inside.

"What room number again?"

Judy groaned, slamming her head on the table this time. _Talk about low patience._

* * *

"357... 357... Room.. Three... Fifty... Seven.. Aha!- Wait, no.. That's 327...-" I whispered to myself, looking to the map in my hands, and to the plates glued to the walls right beside the doors. "...Where.. Where is it?..-" I mumbled, and walked a little faster, trying to find this office as quickly as possible. What if they were an old veteran officer? Someone strict, and impatient?

Like Judy.

I shivered involuntarily at that, as if I had personally experienced her wrath. I shook my head, and turned the corner, and before I knew it, had rammed right into someone else. "Oof-!" I let out a grunt, as I fell to the cold, hard floor. I rolled my shoulders in an attempt at releasing some of the pain, but I only managed to ease the aching a bit before I was staring right into the eyes of the one person I didn't want to see.  
"Oh, hey Nick. What's up?" I try to act casual, and he shrugs, usual smirk in place. He picked up his shades that had fallen to the ground when I rammed into him, and folded them back into his shirt.

"I see you got your ordered uniform." He comments, looking me up at down, before resting his gaze with my own. "Ah, w-well, yeah. I did. It fits really well, and I like it. Reminds me of Judy's, tights and all." I chuckled, picking at the 'like-skin' outfit.  
It was literally a spandex suit, with a vest that was too snug, but was to protect me. I had finger-less gloves, that also showed my knuckles. My belt wasn't loose, and was pulled just right, and had all the essentials.

Basically it was exactly Judy's uniform, expect fitted for a fox. Me.

"I can see that." His smirk grew at my ears which were slowly lowering the longer I spent around him. "Of course you can, Wilde."  
Oh, how he loved it when she said his last name, in such an irritated tone. He shrugged. Turning to look around the floor, I find the map, and pick it up, scanning it again for the right room. Shaking it of any dirt, I glance up to see Nick had moved to stand beside me, staring down at the piece of informative paper I held in my paws.  
When I looked up to meet his eyes, he rose a brow, I immediately looked back down, away from his eyes.

"So, Peaches... Which room are you trying to find?" He said in a low voice, as if he was telling a secret. I scooted away, finding him pressed too close in such a wide hallway. Only for him to raise an arm, _around_ my shoulders, to point at a room near the far right of the map, pulling me closer to do so.  
I blinked, the heat rising in my face had made my eyes glaze over at the sudden warmth emitting from the fox's body beside me. "357, right? I'll walk you there, if you want." His voice, right in my ear, made my heart leap in my throat, as I felt my paws grow clammy.  
I was never good at hiding my reactions to these types of interactions.

Feeling my head nod at his questions, he chuckled softly. I stiffened at the sudden grip on my paw, tugging me along the hallway we were in. "Well, come on, Peaches." He said, in his normal, sly voice. _He knows something..._

I shook my head, and felt my eyebrows narrow. As we passed by a couple open rooms, I sped up to match his pace, and when he said something about the room being a few doors down, I smirked.  
I bumped him with my hip, and he glanced over with well-hidden curiosity. "Mm, what Peach?" He hummed, and I could see the number plate up ahead.  
 _357  
_ I pulled away from his grip, and sprinted to the door, sliding to a pause in front of it, I dashed inside as I grabbed the handle, ears flicking at the sounds of approaching footsteps, and slammed the door shut. Looking down, I locked it. _  
_

Smirking, I glance back up to see Nick. He looked shocked, but as he stared further into the room, past me, he shook his head, grin etched onto his face. He said something, and I couldn't hear him. I squinted at his muted chatting, before he pointed behind me.  
Turning back, I walked over to the desk, and put my hands on my hips. I shook my head in confusion. "What is it? He was making that face again, so it has to be something."

That's when I noticed it. On every desk, up front, on a painted gold plate, is the one who occupies their time, in their office, in their room in the ZPD.  
I picked it up, just as I heard a click, and a quiet creak.  
 _Nick Wilde.  
_

I gaped, unaware of the approaching dangers. Didn't he share an office with Judy? At first we all shared one, but they branched me off, because of "lack of work". I blinked. _Another one? Another memory?_  
Before I could dig further into my locked away memories, I felt arms encircle my waist, and I slapped at them, but they remained.  
"Oh, is this my office?" I heard Nick ask aloud, making me scowl. Did he have to mock? "It is.. I knew it, as soon as Judy told me you'd be working in here with me for the rest of the day." I slumped in defeat of escaping Nick without seriously injuring him, and sighed.

"Nick, just let go of me. I want to finish everything, so I won't have to stay over tonight." I whined, and he didn't move his arms away. "Seriously, Nick. Let go." I ordered, in a deadly tone.  
He was quiet. "Whats wrong? Nick, hey, you okay?" I ask, managing to turn around to face him, now concerned.

Not being able to meet his eyes, they were directed towards the side of the room, away from me. "Uh... Nick?"I ask again, going to poke his cheek. "Hey, bro.." I started, then at his unchanging stare, I sighed. "Can you at least let go of me, _then_ stare off into space?" I mutter, ruffling the fur on the top of his head.  
I was trying to squirm out of his grip, until he suddenly tightened it, and I yelped, being lifted from the floor, to be set in the chair at his desk. "Wha-?.. Well,this works.." I comment, and look around for stuff to do.

"Isn't.. There supposed to be.. Some stuff we were...- " I felt a paw on the top of my head. I looked up, to see Nick staring me down. I blinked."Did I forget something again?" I ask, slamming my head on the desk, his paw moved away as I groaned in frustration.  
"First Judy tells me to come over here to work, and now-" I paused, then looked over to Nick, heat rising to my face. "Did she?.."

"Plan this? Yes." Nick answered my oncoming question, and I hid my face with a folder. I scooted over as he sat down beside me, the chair had enough room for the two of us, so I wasn't squashed up to him.  
 _Hey, how about I tease Nick? It's been so long since I've messed with that fox..._ My eyes widened, as I felt a surge of confidence sweep over me. _How about we give, then take away?_

I turn to Nick, and he takes the folder away from my face, and I crossed my arms at his smirking. "Now Officer Wilde, I wish to work with you, not ignore our duties." I started, as I leaned away from his look. "But..." I mumbled, reaching over to wrap my arms around his torso, nuzzling into his chest, as I moved to sit on my knees. "I guess I could give you a hug?" I said, tightening my hold on him.

Where I was, I could hear his heartbeat perfectly. He gulped at my movement, as I adjusted my sitting position so I could sit in his lap to hug him closer. _He so has_ _a crush on me._ I grinned, as I listened to his already racing heart. "Niiick..?" I ask, moving so my chin was pressed against his chest, looking up at him with _innocent_ , curious eyes. "Isn't a hug all you wanted?" I ask, in an adorable soft voice.  
At that, he went rigid. He slowly set his paws at his side, rather than on my waist. He looked away, but I let go to grab the sides of his face, making him look down at me, as I raised myself up onto my knees, a little bit higher than him, as I gently brushed my nose against his.

At that, he tried to move as far up as he could to more than likely kiss me, but I pushed him back into the chair, and he landed with a huff, and a surprised look. I crawled so that I was caging him in, and his wide eyes switched to sly and smug quicker than I had blinked. "Never pegged you as the dominant type." He muttered, making my ears lower at exactly what he was talking about.  
"Nick." I said, narrowing my eyes, before he sat up, leaning down, as I moved back. "Trying to over power me, Peach?" I gulped. _No! Don't let him get to you! Make him feel flustered for once in his damn life!_

I narrowed my eyes, before his smirk dropped at my serious face, his ears flat against his skull. He had turned white, and was soon to turn red.

"Really? I was? Didn't even notice, that I took.." Grabbing his collar, I turned then pushed him onto the desk, before hovering over him. He looked shocked, and even more so, when I placed a paw to his stomach. "Your place.." I ended, smirking.  
I slowly walked my fingers up his chest. He flailed, staring at my paw, then to my eyes.  
He had that look when Judy hustled him. Except this time, he didn't seem too anxious. If anything, I'd say it was expectant. Almost wanting.

Inside my head, I felt confusion. On the outside, I was sly, smug, and quick in my movements. _Why does he look like that? Doesn't he know I'm only teasing?_  
I crawled closer, so that I was straddling his hips, and rubbed my nose against his again, and this time, he still wasn't able to get what he wanted.  
Pushing him back down, I trace my right paw up his neck, and he shivered. At the content face he made, I felt my ears twitch in sudden embarrassment. _Why isn't he flustered?  
_

Leaning down closer, I hesitantly press my lips against his. He immediately went to wrap his arms around my waist, but I pinned his wrists with one paw. I wanted to chuckle at the fact of our positions switched. Normally it's the guy teasing the girl.  
He didn't seem to mind the fact that I limited his movements. I raised a brow. _Alright then. Okay, need to complete this mission..._

I slowly dragged my paw down his neck again, making his previous shiver turn into a soft groan. _What?! He just shivered last time! What changed?_ My mind was freaking out as I continued my task. Button after button, I finally reached the end of his shirt.  
 _I want his shirt!_

He was wearing his normal green Hawaiian shirt today. It was a dare from a fellow Officer. I really wanted to wear his shirt, so.. I couldn't just go to wherever the heck he lived and take it.  
I did this instead.

Nick really didn't seem to mind.

I quickly sit up, and hop off him, I moved to sit in his chair. When he suddenly sprung up, he looked around as if wondering it was real, and I ducked under the desk. "What?.. Just a..-.. Oh, great.. Peach!" I heard him, as I grinned evilly.  
"Peach!" I heard again, as I see his feet dangle, until he slid off, and into the chair in front of me. I hoped I wasn't able to be seen, as I quickly took off my vest, and pulled on his shirt, buttoning it up. I sniffed it subconsciously, and hummed in thought.

Smells like the city, but also blueberries. Seriously? I stifle a giggle, as he calls out my nickname again. "Peach! Where the heck are you? I know you're in here.." He then turned the chair to the side, so I crawled out from my hiding spot, and stood behind the chair, as he moved it back.  
"Give me back my shirt, Peach."

I shook my head 'no' at that, and I looked under the chair to see him peering under, staring into the blackness of where I was not seconds ago. He sat up straight, and sighed.  
Shrugging, I knew I had to come out some time.

So I did, and raced out from behind the chair, Nick spotting me as soon as I sped out from behind his chair. "Ahaha!" I laughed out loud triumphantly. I stood in front of his desk, and stared at him, smiling like I just won the lottery.  
He only stared back, wide eyed. "Haha! Hiya!" I twirled around, and stuck my tongue out. "I got your shirt~" I said in a sing-song voice. He didn't even blink.  
He raised a paw, and pointed at me. "You're wearing my shirt." Is all he said.

I deadpan, and stand away from the desk, crossing my arms. "No, it's mine. I just haven't expression my inner wilde yet." I said, placing a paw to my heart, dramatically fluttering my eyelashes into the light above me. I smirked back down over at him, then yelped, pulling my arms closer to me.  
Nick had moved from his chair, to in front of me. "GAH! Nick, jeez! When could you teleport?"

He was silent, and I slumped my shoulders, gaining a defeated look. "You're... You're wearing my shirt." He stated, again. "Yes! Yes! I am, wearing," I pinched the cloth, and flicked it out, ruffling it. "Your shirt."

He smirked, and chuckled, before undoing his tie, then wrapped it around my neck, pulling me up close and personal. I gulped as I stared into his green eyes, his smirk growing. "Well, if you're going to wear the shirt, wear the tie too, at least." He finished making the oddly colored tie look presentable, and I shrugged, noticing how big the shirt was on me.

"Hm.. Think I'll grow into it?" I ask, and he rolled his eyes, and wrapped an arm around my neck, pulling me in again for a peck on the head.  
My ears lowered, and tried to ignore the fact that he was shirtless. I gasped, and moved away from him, and stared at him.  
His eyes were widened slightly at my sudden outburst, and I looked over his fur, tracing the familiar fox pattern with my paw, ruffling it. I giggled.  
 _So soft!  
_

"What are you doing, Peaches?"

"I've never seen a Nick without his shirt, so cut me some slack." _Totally a lie. It's called fanart.  
_ "Never? Why didn't you tell me? I think I could change that."

"Once is enough fr a lifetime, Wilde."

* * *

 **AN:/ This isn't even anything more than a scene. :3 Not a filler either. So...Just some fluffles! XD**

 **This legit almost killed me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this! I know it was nothing too serious... Just some fluff.. ish. Oneshot?**


	13. Chapter 12: Not My Cup Of Tea

**AN:/ I may start uploading these next chapters at night. :3 For a loooong time... night it is then!  
I bought Zootopia yesterday, so now I can watch it at any time! Right when I don't need it!**

 **Slowly running out of ideas. -facepalms- Though I swear I screeched Eureka when an idea popped in my head.  
**

 **Though, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! ^^ Though late it may be, don't kill me.  
**

* * *

This Chapter:

After yesterdays boring workday, Judy, Nick and Suzanne are sent to calm down a riot. Not being used on the field, Suzanne tries her best not to get trampled, as Judy and Nick manage to get into the heart of the argument. Having not been informed of what exactly caused the outburst, they are shocked to see it between a predator and prey, because of their stereotypical backgrounds.

Unable to find Suzanne anywhere after a sudden round of gunfire that scrambled the mammals, Judy stumbles into a dark alleyway, to see a shadowed figure run off, and soon a heap the further she traveled forward.  
Shot multiple times, and bleeding out fast.

* * *

Looking out of the window inside a monster truck Police Car, on a nice sunny day nearing Savannah Central, could make anyone smile.  
But not me.

I was stuck, beside Nick, seeing as Judy didn't want a driving buddy, or teach me anything at the moment. He seemed pretty content though.  
"So, what's the plan?" I ask, moving so I could press my feet against the right edge of the Driver's seat, and leaned my back into Nick's arm. Judy glanced at me from the corner of her eyes, and as she stopped at a stop light she told me what Officer Bogo explained to her this morning.

"Apparently, there has been a couple fights break out near the fountain," she looks to me again as she waits for the light to turn green. Taking my nod, she continues past her simple area description. "Chief Bogo didn't want to look into it unnecessarily, since there were always bound to be prickly mammals there." I scoff, and cross my arms, as Nick tried to ignore the lack of room I was giving him. "So after a few weeks of minimal passive aggressive behavior, he was surprised to see something as serious as a riot take place there." Judy further explained.

"Uh, Peach, you're kinda.. Squishing me here, can you scoot over?" He asks, and I only push against him harder. He had changed into his uniform today, since I didn't give him back his shirt. I had washed it, and worn it again over my usual work getup.  
"Uh, no hun'. I don't think I can scoot over. There really is no more room." I say, and smirk at his obvious comfortableness. "So, what is the "Verbal Fight" about?" I ask Judy, ignoring Nick who was squirming in his spot, and narrowing my eyes towards Judy in thought. _Another one?_

Nick continued to wriggle in his spot, trying not to accidentally lick the glass he was being shoved against.

Judy only shrugged. "That's just it. We don't know." I tilted my head. "Bogo didn't tell you?" She shook her head at that. "He didn't give me a reason. Just ordered us to make sure no one got hurt, and stay til' the heat died down."  
"I can see it now." Nick mumbled to himself, and looked over to see my legs taking up the rest of the sitting space.  
He gave Judy a defeated look, as I thought this red light had to be the longest one yet. "Yeah, we don't need any more casualties." I added, and Judy shook her head in silently disbelief at that.  
"Isn't that the truth?" She mumbled.

"Carrots, can you get your BFF off me?" Nick asked, and I raised a brow at the bunny driving. She put her paw to the pedal, and I yelped, rolling over and into the floorboard. I shakily rose myself up as she turned a corner, and was flung back into Nick, who managed to catch me and set me in my spot beside him.  
Blinking my eyes as if I had just woken up, and the sunlight was hitting me straight in the face, I stared out at the hood absentmindedly playing with Nicks tie.

"So, you couldn't of, I don't know, _asked_ me to get off?"  
"Wear your seat belt."

At that, I sighed, falling back into the seat, closing my eyes. "Just tell me when we get there. I hardly got a wink of sleep last night." I said, and elbowed the fox beside me. He grunted, and I chuckled. "Is he making the face?" I ask Judy, peeking one eye open to look at her. She looks to the right, at Nick, and grinned, laughing.  
"Yup. Puffed up cheeks and all." I giggled at the image in my head.  
I could hear him roll his eyes. "Let's just get this over with. We still have another case to work on when we get back," Judy said, amusement in her tone. "Chief Bogo sent us here only for a check in. It won't take long til' they clear out."  
I nodded, and I assumed Nick did as well since he didn't say a word. Just a disagreement, like always.

* * *

"We're here."

I stuck out my tongue, pretending I was dead when Judy turned to shove me out of the door. "Suz', wake up." She demands, and I only twitch my paw. "Stop twitching, and get your butt out of the car!" She laughs, as Nick rolled his eyes, grabbing my arm to pull me out.  
"I don' wanna walk around in the sweltering heat, just cause' people have enthusiastic arguments..." I whine, and Judy only walks beside me, as we head towards the large group of mammals in the distance.

"It.. Seems to be centered, a circle of sorts.. A main cause?" Judy asks aloud towards us, squinting out in the direction of the mob surrounding the front of the watering hole. "Maybe. It reminds me of a school fight between two kids, and the other children come up and chant and cheer around them." I add, now walking like a normal person instead of dragging my feet in zombie mode. "Glad to see you're awake now, Officer Daniels. Nap do any good?" Judy chuckles, with a calm demeanor.  
We encountered these types of issues before. They're getting to the point of becoming routine. Which is what we all agreed upon, was concerning the Chief.  
"Hah hah hah, no, no it didn't. I still feel like I haven't slept in 8 days." I crossed my arms, now arriving behind a pig, antelope, moose, and tiger. Well, that's most of what I could see right now.

There were over two hundred mammals, Judy had thought again aloud before we were in earshot. The sound was deafening. It was literally over 200 animals arguing, yelling, shoving, and growling at each other. About what though? Judy turns to look up at us both, raising a brow. _This.. Doesn't look like a riot._  
She wouldn't try speaking at this point, it was way too loud. Her ears lowered, as she pointed to us, and made a gesture with both her paws to spread out and enter the circle.  
Nodding, I sped over past Judy, nearing the left side of the crowd, Nick more than likely to the right, and Judy entered right where she was, in the middle back. Staring out in between a Lion and Elephant, I took a step towards them, half-hoping they wouldn't notice me  
The fact that it was between predator and prey didn't pass over my head. Narrowing my eyes, I squeezed through, and slowly began making my way to the middle.

The middle is where it started, and where it will end.

* * *

The noises were loud, the stomping was earth-shaking, and the rage teetering on the edge of becoming violent wasn't something just to scoff at.  
Judy Hopps was a bunny, yes. She was surrounded by angry animals. It was futile to try and clear up and calm down every single fight til' they reached the center. So she wanted Nick and Suzanne to head to the sides, and enter in through there, making notes on behavior and such.

She knew she had to get to the center of it all, else everything would result in turmoil. The one thing that bothered her the most, was that each group of arguments were Predator vs Prey. It honestly unnerved her, to the point of not wanting to know what caused all of this.  
Passing by another 3 pairs of mammals yelling faults at each other, she had to crawl through legs to reach her destination because the crowd had become so thickly packed.

Her fur stood on end, just as she could see a good area in front of her that was spaced out from the rest of everyone else. "Finally.." She mumbled, crawling under a giraffe, and stood straight. There were a few mammals listening in on the argument before them, as well as herself.  
"What are you gonna do? Kill me? You are a predator after all! Loud, and annoying!"  
"I should! Considering you don't deserve to be walking around with that mouth of yours! Take it, and eat grass, instead of trying to talk smack to a lion!"  
"A predator, is a predator!"  
"Well, you're prey! That says enough."

Judy frowned. It didn't seem like much to start _this_ type of group of mammals. Maybe.. They were waiting for a chance. A small opening, to let out some steam, say what they wanted to. _Why would they though? What could've caused such distrust? I thought... That everything was..._  
It wasn't in this conversation as much as it was in the ones surrounding it. All of the accusations, he words, the meanings behind their annoyed looks.  
 _Wasn't everything getting.. A little better? Weren't we showing.. Just a little more trust? After the Night Howler case, I hoped all would return to as normal as it could be... But this.. This is.._

Glancing around, she sees Nick to her right. Had he been there all along?... She hadn't seen any other foxes on her way here. She looked to her left, but not to see Suzanne. Where was she? Did she not make it through?  
Nick had walked closer to Judy, and tapped her arm. She looked up at him, and he shook his head down at her, telling her that he hadn't seen their other partner either.  
Judy frowned again at this, and went to grab her walkie-talkie, only for it to get kicked out of her paw as a loud explosion of rapid gunfire went off not 20 feet away from where the mob was gathered. She gasped, before a large elephant charged in her direction, and threw her to the side, Nick's voice fading out from the fearful screams of the others. She grunted, and rose herself to her feet as quickly as she could, before almost getting trampled by more of the escaping mammals.

They were running, away from the shots, and Judy tried to push her way through, but soon had to race with them, getting shoved and kicked at the entire way, until she was tripped and crashed into the ground a few feet away from the herd, thankfully shielded by a few trees. She groaned, and held a paw to her head, and her ears immediately shot up at the sudden silence.  
All of them. Every single animal was gone. In the thin tree's shadows, she shakily stood back up, brushing off her uniform, and tuned her ears for any sudden noise. She reached for her only contact to the ZPD, only to grab air. She shook her fist lightly.  
She lost it in the stampede. They need to head back as quickly as possible to report this.  
Turning back to what was in front of her, she sees Nick near the car, and was about to run towards him, but the familiar prickling sensation traveled down her spine. She turned her gaze to the street that curves beside the grassed park area.

Glancing back to Nick, he turned to the car, and opened the passenger door as she lowered herself, and sped across the grass. She slid behind a building, and into an alleyway. She wasn't sure what drove her to not get Nick, but something was telling her to investigate this as soon as possible. The gunshots seemed to come from around here.  
Staring at the darkened walls and ground, she placed a paw to feel only grime. She grimaced, and walked away from the dirtied area, to edge forward, staring out. It was so dark, but she could barely make out a shadowed figure. Her ears flew up at the sound of retreating footsteps, and her eyes narrowed. "Hey! Get back here!" She yelled, and started to run after the person, before she almost tripped and stepped back.

That's when she could feel a disgusting stickiness creep through the fur on the bottoms of her feet, and as she shifted, and looked down, the feeling grew worse when in what little light there was, the liquid reflected her face, a dark, dark red.  
Her eye's widened.

"No.."  
She followed the wide trail, and it came to a stop, in an even wider end. The terrifying, thick, life-liquid stained the blue shirt, and the black vest.  
Covered her back, and her legs, as they shimmered in the light, wounds visible as they leaked out the crimson color. Judy choked on air, as the iron stench slapped her in the face, and she fell back from the shock, the taste of blood covered her tongue. "No-.. n-..."  
Shaking her head, her eyes glittering, tears brimming the edges. Raising her left paw to her face, she let out a low wail in disbelief and confusion. It was covered in red.

"NO!"

* * *

 **AN:/ Cliffhanger! :D HAHAHA! I did it! I finally did it! I did one!-... I have an ideaaa, and this has to happen for anything to make sense. I'm not good at animal arguments... (;^;)  
**

 **Please, don't ask any questions like, "So, what happened to Suzanne? Why did she leave? Where did she go? Why did she leave to go where, and why is that?" - "Why isn't there this, or that there?" - "Can you explain this?" (okay, I don't mind this question, I can explain, but tell me it's okay b/c of spoilers... )**

 **Please.. Please, please, please please please, don't...**

 **IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE VAGUE! :DDDD Thank you for your patience, and hope you enjoy my torture! This is a weekend, so I may update again tonight..**

 **Prepare for twisty twisty- God, you're either going to love or hate me for this...**


	14. Chapter 13: I'll Just Nod My Way Through

**AN:/ ...**

 **...**

 **I LIIIIIIIVE!**

* * *

Groaning softly, I crack open my eyes, seeing yellows, whites, and blues all blurred together in front of me. Feeling a tightness against my wrist, I take a breath through my nose, and tug again, when I try to turn my gaze down to what felt like restraints, soon finding I couldn't look down without almost choking at something pressing against my neck.  
Wincing in surprise and confusion, blood rushes through my head as I begin to move around, finding my ankles to be locked in place, as well as my torso. Blinking a few times in order to rid my vision of any fuzziness, I glance around and see a darkened figure in my peripheral vision. The dark blob moved, and a wash of fear enveloped my mind, and my throat constricted as the figures clothing now stood out as white, but padded.

It slowly, as if cautious, moved out of my range of sight, giving me all the more reason to be concerned, as my eyes tried to follow it, before quickly returning to the place it had been, now seeing a doorway, leading into a hall of sorts. My eyes twitched, when something blared in my ears, too muffled for me to understand.  
"Get me a syringe! And close that door! We have to be prepared for the worst."  
"Yes, Doctor."

Heart pounding rapidly against my ribcage, I stare out as the door suddenly slams shut, making me jolt at the sudden loud thump ringing in my head, before I shake my head side to side, squeezing my eyes shut, before looking back to the door, seeing a window that had _bars_ welded into it. Eyes burning from withheld blinking, my mouth twitches at more muffled sounds.  
"Hurry! She's regaining consciousness, we don't have much time."

Now on the verge of hyperventilating, I feel a sharp pain in my thigh-region, before the lights overhead blur with my tears of shock, as I see a reddish blob flash past my vision, and I squint my eyes, and move my fingers, forming a fist, before my body starts to relax but not on its own accord. My mind was racing, as my sight registers grey poles surrounding me in a box, and my toes curl at the way my breathing regulates, and my heart slows to a normal pace. Yet my mind is still racing.  
"She's calming down, now, take off her collar. Just for a moment, so we can properly bandage her head-wound and check for any other injuries."  
"Yes, Doctor."  
"Oh, and unclasp the harness, don't worry, she won't be moving any time soon."  
"What makes you so sure? She could.. Lash out if we're not careful."  
I tried to tense my arms, but I couldn't move any of my limbs. Not even as I soon felt the tightness around my entire body leave me, I couldn't move a single inch, not even lift my finger up a centimeter.  
Though a soft air brushes past under my chin, the one area that has yet to be affected by the sharp sting that had run through my body.  
"I am completely positive, she will not lash out. The dose of morphine in her first shot is still running through her bloodstream, giving her no reason to feel protective of her wounds. Thompson, do not worry. The tranquilizer I gave her before you came in is in effect as we speak, look,"

Wanting my face to contort in surprise, I only manage a soft twitch in my cheek as pressure is placed against my arm, or, what I think is my arm. Right now, I cant tell if its my right leg, left arm, an ear or tooth. All I know is I don't know where I am, and I'm scared.  
"See? Nothing. You have the cage on standby, while I simply have gloves in case of _accidentally_ scratching myself, and for sanitary conditions. So do as you please, Thompson. I'll just be treating my fellow predators with a little more respect than caging them during a little doctors visit."  
The pressure is soon replaced with the tightness from earlier, and inside my head I whine at the lack of freedom it gave me, already wishing to have the ability to move my own limbs as I please back.  
"Respect? Hmpf. He has gone way too deep this time. Giving them over dosages of medicine won't save your hide when, as they have said, "savagely attack" you when they feel too stressed."  
The muffled noises had come closer, as one had faded away earlier, and the loud thump came back to haunt me, before my ears decided now would be a _great_ time to finally start working.  
"Well, I'm not taking any chances. Marissa, retrieve the collar, put it back on. Meet me in my office when she wakes up, and we'll send her on her way." At this, my ears flickered at the sudden retreating sound of footsteps, before my lids flinched at the silence that soon followed. Feeling eyes on me, my own grew heavier at the thought of having been tranquilized. _What is going on.. Why am I in a hospital. I know it's a hospital, smells like one, sounds like one.  
_ The sudden blaring of a siren echoed in my head, as reds flashed at me from all directions. Though the silence still remained every where else, making my heart ache in confusion at the sudden fear gripping my heart.  
The reds, I could understand, as it was clear I was in some type of containment room, a precaution. The sirens, well, I guess made sense as it was to warn people if things got out of hand.

The blues, and the sudden flash of purple eyes, grey fur, and a faded feeling of dampness against my forehead echoed across my subconscious. Barely registering the sounds of metal hitting the floor, the way the cooler air flowed across my ankles and wrists, yet not against my neck, my heart ached. Ached far worse than before, at how terrified and alone I was slowly realizing I actually was.

* * *

Judy had scooted back as far as her shaking legs would allow, as well as until she felt something press against her, halting her movements. She turned her gaze to meet her own reflection, once again, in the blood splattered against the cold cement wall, which was now warm due to the iron stench and remnants of what was traveling through her friend, not moments before.  
"S..Su..Suz.. N..N-no.. He..Hel-lp.. Help! Somebody! HELP!" Judy had shook her head, tears brimming her eyes, before scrambling up, and running straight towards the fallen figure, turning her over, and wincing at the liquid oozing into her fur, and began applying pressure to the obvious wound in the center of her chest.  
"Help! Nick! NICK!" She screamed as loud as she could, covering her mouth in the crook of her elbow, ears lowered so far as to brush against the small of her back. "NICK!"  
She yelled out, her voice echoing in the dark alleyway, not allowing herself to leave her friends side, and let her bleed out. "N-NI..Nick.." She choked in the middle of his name, as her voice broke as she sobbed at the lack of breathing registering under her.  
"N...Nn-No, no.. No, you can't.. You can't do this, your supposed to.. To be our partner, not- Don't do this.." She tried to steady her breathing, but it only grey worse as she began hiccupping, repeatedly applying more pressure, and at the sudden sound of footsteps growing louder each second. She only broke down even more.  
 _No, Nick, don't.. Don't see._

"Carrots! Carrots, what happened, what's wrong?"

Judy only held onto the paling fox's paw tighter. and in her hazed state, managed to lift her head up, and glare at him with glazed eyes. His eyes were wide, as he stood in the entrance of the alleyway, gripping onto his gun, before the vague sound of it clattering to the ground shook her mind, and her eyes froze in place at his petrified look.  
She took a deep breath through her nose, and pushed her feelings down as far as they would go. She needs to stay focused.

"Contact Chief Bogo, get some medics, NOW!" She ordered through gritted teeth, at his halting figure, before he bolted forward, and slid to his knees, his own uniform coated in blood. "Sh-Sh-"  
"Nick, she is bleeding out, fast. We need to get her to a hospital. Call. Now." His paws shook as he called into Headquarters.  
"Chief, we have a situation here in Savannah Square." He said, his voice calm despite the way his eyes glistened when he stared down at the bloodied heap, the familiar green Hawaiian shirt had taken on an entire different color now.  
They both waited for a response, and eventually got one.  
"Nick, if this is one of your pranks, Chief Bogo won't like it-"At that, Nick felt his lips twitch.  
"No, this isn't a trick, this isn't a prank, send an ambulance here, as soon as you can." He said, his breath hitching at Judy, who was now checking for a pulse. There was a pause, and she went back to putting pressure down on the wound, not looking Nick in the eye.

There was another pause over at HQ.  
"...Nick, seriously, this isn't-"  
"My girlfriend is bleeding out, and DYING as we SPEAK, I am not JOKING, get an ambulance here, NOW!" He finally broke his casual demeanor, and snarled into the radio, making Clawhauser back at HQ squeak in mild fear and shock at his tone, and race out to notify Chief Bogo.

* * *

After some time, Judy only shook her head, staring down at the body in front of her, tears welling up into her eyes.

"Nick, there.. There's no pulse."  
She heard his shuffling, before he was beside her, and took her own grip on the vixens wrist in his own, testing it for himself. He was silent after he moved back to where he was, as Judy put pressure on the wound, for the mere hope of her living through this. Nick set her head in his lap, stroking the soft cream colored fur lining her muzzle, hoping to get the twitch out of her nose it always caused when he did that to her.  
There was nothing.

Red and blue lights bounced off the grimy alleyway, and Judy could only move out of the way so fast before her partner was carried up into an ambulance. Nick stood at her side, and stared down at his feet, not moving, even as they carried her away.  
When the medics first arrived, he was insistent on coming with her, but since it was only a "small" relationship, and it was a severe situation, they did not allow him to follow in.  
It was clear it made his blood boil.

Chief Bogo made sure to give them some time to recuperate after the event. Judy continued with cases, and Nick tried his best to not let her see it got to him. The fact that she hasn't woken up in 2 months.  
She has been in a coma-like state, ever since they said she almost woke up after they treated her. The Doctors said it was from the trauma, and near-death experience, that caused her mind to shut off until she's come to terms with things, they said it was half and emotional effect, and the other half depends on her own strength and body.  
When they first received her, they made no promises on her surviving this. Yet she did, when it was clear she was not supposed to. The bullet had hit home, right through her heart.  
Still though, it was miraculous.

A miracle it may be, to Judy and Nick, with her laying, and breathing not a foot away in the now memorized hospital room, it was pure torture to see how she had survived, and was only needing to wake up.  
She had already finished healing, by the time the Doctors told them she may not ever wake up. Judy still, continued on with her daily job as a Cop, and Nick tried his best to follow her optimistic example.  
It still hurt, when they either brought her up, caught in memories of their time together before the incident. Judy tried her best, and so did Nick. It didn't really change the pain.

Not even when her eyes opened for the first time, in what seemed to be eternity, wide and fearful, as Nick choked on his coffee sitting in a chair beside her bed.

Though it may take a while to get to that point, there is still a lot more happening in the 2 months that Suzanne was in her constant sleep. For her, those 2 months were 4 very short days, in which she met another entire different Nicholas Wilde, one that was more scarred and hidden than the one she had met before, yet held the same green eyes and sly smirk.  
With the lack of a collar, which surprised her, and the bold letter standing out above her, screaming out familiarity and shock.  
 _"Wild Times"._

* * *

The streets were almost the same, the building were a bit different, but the one thing that stood out most for me, was the collars.  
The awful, constant, _collars_. They were everywhere, even if Predators were few in general, they were mostly packed into Zootopia, which is where I so happened to be.  
Except, this wasn't _my_ Zootopia. The one, that I lived through, and dreamed of. This place, these interactions, the fear, and the darkness was strangely familiar. This reminded me, of Zootopia, yet it wasn't what it was supposed to be.  
It seemed too dark, too cold, too real.

Passing by a few giraffes, which seemed to be plenty of in Savannah Square, I recalled what I was told back at the Hospital.

 _"You were just laying in the middle of an alleyway, and bleeding."  
_ Narrowing my eyes, I carefully made my way around a few moose, who stared me down as I politely excused myself between an elephant and lion. The lion seemed to have an understanding glint in his eyes as I walked beside him, rather than to the elephant who looked to be almost nervous.  
 _"You seemed to have had a concussion, but don't worry, you'll be fine in a few days. Just try not to trip and fall anytime soon."  
_ Deciding on following my gut, I catch a ride on one of the trains that send me to the familiar warm air near Savanna Central. Except, I was making my way towards one of the places I recognized.

Except this time, it wasn't so recognizable. After walking down a certain neighborhood, that seemed a bit run-down and sketchy, I finally came across an area I was for sure was what I was looking for.  
Until I could only gape, in surprise and shock.  
Where the small bridge and weeping willow was supposed to be, a large freaking-butted parking lot took up all of where I was _supposed_ to calm down, and think through everything under some shade. I could see plenty of cars surrounding the area, and I grew nervous at the looks I received. In a parking lot, with no car. A fox, with a TAME collar. Just chilling, walking around, blood lining the top of my shirt from the Doctors earlier statement, saying I "fell down" somewhere.

Yup. Not exactly my best disguise ever.

Sighing at my luck, I squint out at the small building a few blocks off, and had to almost crawl over a car in order not to get run over by a passing ram. "Move outta' the way, Fox!" I give the driver a fed up look, and he only grunted and drove off, a bit faster, and instead of heading towards the clinic like I thought he would, he turned and parked elsewhere, got out, and went over to some other mammals.

"Oh, well, isn't this just great." I mumble, wondering just what I walked in on. This seemed to strike a chord in my brain, sense I had another serious gut urge to follow the almost normal line of mammals.  
Whom I immediately recognized as predators. All of them, were predators. The line almost spanned out across the entire way, near the entrance of the parking lot, making me wonder just how no one noticed, and if this place was as good as the obvious amount of customers led me to believe.  
Opting on tapping a tiger in front of me, he turned around at my prodding.  
"Uh, excuse me, do you mind telling me... What this," I gestured to everything around me, all the predators. "Is about?"  
He sent me a confused look.  
"Well, aren't you supposed to know? This is..." He lowered his voice, and hunkered down, as if worried someone might overhear. "This is the entrance to the Amusement Park, Wild Times, you know?"  
At that, I stood there, shocked. He seemed satisfied with my answer, of staying silent, and patted my shoulder. "Yeah, I know! I heard it was a place for any and all predators, they even say that they can take off your collar!"

I nodded, vaguely aware that the line was shortening at a fast pace. _What? Is this- Is this "Wild Times"? It cant be- It was never a part of Zootopia. IT was only a previous idea, for the plot.. Of... Nick, Nick was the protagonist- IS the protagonist, here! Then where is Judy? I.. I can't- I need to- Is that what's with the collars, and heavy air all around the city? Is that why-  
_ _"_ "Hey, can ya' edge on up there, please?" I hear a voice ask behind me, only sounding a bit annoyed. Jumping a bit, I turn to see a wolf smiling down at me, before nudging me again.  
"Sorry, but I really wanna check out what _they've_ been talking about."

Again, with the 'they'. Who are "they"? Other predators?  
"O-Oh, sorry about that, I didn't mean to hold up the line." I apologize, and jog on up, seeing as we were now in the building. Looking around, it actually did look like a medical clinic.  
"Its fine, just make sure it isn't a polar bear behind ya', it may get a bit fiery between ya'." The wolf said, grinning at me again. I chuckled, before I soon realize I'm up next.

"Hello, name please?" the Badger in front of me asks, and I peer up at the name tag printed onto the label pinned to her shirt. _Honey Badger.  
_ She paused for just a moment upon looking up from her clipboard, and stared down at me from her place behind the receptionist desk. I stared up at her, before she wrote something down on the paper clipped to the board, without breaking eye contact.  
"Name, please." She asked again, before I shook my head a little, hearing a chuckle behind me. I rolled my eyes at the wolfs antics behind me, before clearing my throat.  
"U-Uh, Suzanne Daniels, Fox." I say, and smile kindly up at the Badger. She nodded, and hopped down to the ground. Upon the murmurs rustling up from the other predators behind me, I furrow my brows in confusion, wondering if she wasn't supposed to leave her place.  
"Come with me, Miss. Daniels."

At that, she directed me along, and after a gentle push from the wolf from before, I was soon guided through a hallway or two, and meeting the door to the examining room, I feel the fur on the back of my neck stand on end. Flashes of the restraints and cage lowering almost down around me, the red flashes, the violet eyes.  
Until I am shaken out of my stupor, by the Badgers voice.  
"He will be with you in a moment."  
I nodded again, before she shut the door after shoving me inside, and apparently scurried off after sticking the paper she wrote on into the shelf plastered onto the outside of the door. Raising a brow, I walked further into the room, the buzz of the lightbulbs above me didn't exactly send me any sense of comfort.

Grabbing onto the edge of the bed, I hop up, only to fall back down. Grunting, I put my hands on my hips, and shake my head at how tall the bed was. "Lord, I can't even get on the bed, let alone be examined by an elephant." At that, I freeze, turning to the door. "What if it is an elephant?" I ask myself quietly, and shudder at the accidental smacks, shoves, or maybe even choke on the thermometer.

Gripping the sides of my face, I lean against the bed, eyes wide. "What if he accidentally sat on me?" I gape at the terror of death-by-elephant-butt. "I don't wanna die!" I shake my head, and giggle a bit at my silliness.  
Wondering just how long this might take, I play with the buttons of my shirt. It looked different. I guess they changed me back at the Hospital I was at earlier.  
It was a dark red, and a V neck. Reminded me of Nick's earlier outfit. Then as I raised my paw up, touched the glowing light of the TAME collar, around my neck. My eyes narrow at the feeling of being monitored, and a shudder ran through my body at what it felt like when it was off.  
Even if I have had the experience of being collared for a short amount of time, the anger still boiled deep in my heart.

Before I had the chance to further investigate these serious emotions, the door squeaking open made my ears flick.  
"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."  
My eyes widen, and I looked up, the familiar voice echoed inside my head, making me freeze in my movements of toying with my shirt. "N..ick?" I ask, incredulous. No way.

The red fox stood in the door way, with a white lab coat on, as well as a stethoscope for flare. He had that smirk on his face, when he knew he was doing something sly and con-like.  
"That is what most people call me." He says, and my mouth twitches. "Wondering what those who don't follow up under your list of "most" call you now." I admitted, and he rose a brow, before closing the door behind him, and unbeknownst to me, locking it. Walking further inside, he took a spot in front of me, and stared down at the clipboard in his hands. "So, tell me, what seems to be the problem?" He asked, and I bit back a laugh.  
"Oh, I'm not sure, Doctor. There seems to be some pain in my head." I go along with his act. He raised both eyebrows now, eyes scanning over what the receptionist had wrote.  
 _Suzanne Daniels/ A.K.A Vivian Savage here for a Checkup. Room 005  
Make sure is seen to immediately, by Dr. Nicholas P. Wilde_

 _Side Notes/Comments: Given extra 15 minutes than regular visits.  
_

Nodding at my words, he lifts his arms after rolling up his sleeves. "If I may?" He asks, smirk still there. I shrug. "As long as your not too rough." At that, he couldn't help but snort, green eyes shining with an emotion I couldn't place.  
"Oh, I'll try not to be so "rough"." I discreetly rolled my eyes, as he placed his paws against my temples. He took a few steps closer, and I subconsciously take a step back, only to be met with the side of the large bed.  
"Careful now, wouldn't want you getting any more injured that you already are." He said, and I pouted, making his smirk widen.

Running his paws from my temples, to the back of my head, and I stiffened when he almost casually pulled me closer, as if to check for any wounds on the top of my head. "Well, it seems you have already gone to another Clinic to get this wrapped up," He glared playfully down at me, making me yelp when he ran a claw over my ear as if scolding me for going elsewhere to get bandaged up.  
"You had to go somewhere else? So cruel." I tried to squirm away, but he only dragged his paws down my neck, making my heart jump in my throat. _Okay, okay, okay- This is not the Nick I know from Zootopia. This, th- This is the other one, the one from "Savage"... Wh-Where he had an even darker life, and I am right at where he began making a living off of giving predators the freedom they deserved-_ His paws rest against my shoulders, and I only stare at the pin on his white coat, _Nicholas P. Wilde_

"I think you're fine, Miss Daniels. Just a little bleeding, nothing to worry about." He said, just above a whisper, and my mouth twitched at the way his voice wavered between emotions. Some I were familiar with, some I wasn't.  
 _Why is he acting like this?! He isn't supposed to remember me, why am I even given this type of attention?! This is a whole other world! Something that was never even properly made into the movie to begin with- How can he-  
_ I freeze in place at the feeling of his breath against my left ear, his paws now sliding down my arms, placing them at my sides.

 _And- And, he's a lot more sly and clever than before- This is a different Nick._ "It's been quite awhile since I've last seen you, Miss. Daniels. Mind telling me where you've been the last month?" My heart drops into my stomach, at the feeling of his paws at my grabbing my waist, before sliding down to my hips, reminding me of the Nick from Zootopia, except his "sudden gestures of affection" weren't THIS bold and outright.  
 _He's just acting! Y-Yeah, he just finds me, I don't know, pretty? He does this with all the female fox's. Right? This Nick would, right?...  
_ "I would e-explain, but right now I think you're in no mood to talk, Doctor Wilde." I say with a slight stutter, giving myself props for not shoving him away as soon as I began to feel his teeth nibble at the top of my ear, sending my tail fluffed up at the sudden change in his demeanor.  
"I missed you, you realize that right?" He murmured, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me as close as he could, whilst nuzzling into the side of my neck. "It just wasn't the same around here without you.." He seemed to admit, and I blinked.

So I worked here? _What is going on!_

Gulping, I can only hum neutrally. I yelped as he suddenly lifted me up, and soon sat me down on the examination table, and hopped up still In front of me, to tower over my form, leaning down closer to my face. "If there's something wrong, you know you can talk to me, right?" He said, as I nodded.  
Upon him leaning even closer, I squeeze my eyes shut, before there was a knock on the door, sending him down into the chair in front of the counter, and me holding my breath at what was going to happen.  
 _He was going to kiss me!  
_ Blinking back hysterics, I soon see Honey Badger knock once more, and Nick gets up, looking as normal as ever, before walking to the door, unlocking it, - _He locked it?!-_ And letting her inside.

"Nick, some of the mammals are growing impatient, can you please save the rest of your _check up_ for later?" I raise a brow at her implied words, and Nick sighed, and walked over to me, and patting my arm, his paw lingered longer than necessary, he smirked. "Alright, I'll be heading out." He nodded towards the badger, and she sighed, before closing the door and returning back to the frustrated group of mammals.

Nick turned back to me after she had left, and smirked at my pointed look. "What? I'm a busy businessman," He said, lifting his paws up in defense at my stare. "Con-artist." I interrupt him and he rolls his eyes, though his smirk never leaves his face. "Okay, okay. You can go, enjoy what time you have left before Finnick finds you."  
At that, I raise a brow, before he pulls be off the seat, and shoves me towards one of the posters of an elephant, and he knocks on the wall, before pushing it open. He then smirks at my startled look.  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot, you've never gone this way before- Have fun sweetie!" With that, he pushes me the rest of the way, kisses my on the cheek, before I trip headfirst down the darkened tunnel, yelling as I land onto a slide, hearing Nick's laugh echo down with me, as I continue to slide my way around the tunnel system, before finding myself in front of a stand-like area.

Standing up, I spit out some dirt that made its way into my mouth, and shake my head. Carefully rubbing around my wound, some doctor Nick is for doing this to me in my concussion-like state, I stare out at the crazed area before me.  
"What the..." I squint my eyes, soon seeing a line near the stand from before. Making my way over to it, I stand and wait, until I see a familiar set of large tan ears poking out from behind the counter.

Surprisingly, there was no one else around, so that sends me peering over the edge, and find myself face to face with the short fox. _Didn't Nick tell me not to run into him?_  
"Viv! What are you doing? You're supposed to be patrolling around the park." He told me, huffing at my ruffled and confused state. Jeez, Nick just doesn't know when to stop, does he?  
I blink down at him, and he sighs, shaking his head. "Look, I'll fix the collar issue, then you can go on ahead and check up on the games and see how everybody's doing."  
I sighed, and nodded along. I seemed to be doing that a lot recently. "Alright, alright. Just get this thing off me."

He shook his head, and lined up the Tag readers with the collar light, and soon the pressure was released from the collar, and it fell to the ground. "I still don't know why you keep that thing on any more than you have to."  
I picked it up, and stared at it, before Finnick snatched it out of my grasp, and threw it into a box behind him. "So, how's the drag-life treating you?" I ask, and bit my tongue straight after.  
He glared at me, and leaned on the table top, puffing out his cheeks. "Hmph. Yeah, its fine. How's Nick treating you? Still as teasing as ever I hope?" He asks, making me groan in exasperation.  
"You have no idea.."

He let out a short laugh, and shook his head. "Seriously, I don't know why he tries. we've thought he just wanted your connections, but the way he looks at you," He whistled. I felt my ears fall back, and I shuffled in my spot. "Man, I'm lucky I ain't you." He looked back at me, and rolled his eyes.  
"Don't tell me. He did it again."

All I could do is nod, and he sighed. "I would've thought by now he wouldn't get to you anymore. Guess he still has a few tricks up his sleeve." I felt my eyebrow twitch.  
Hearing more predators exit from the slides, I am shooed away by Finnick. "C'mon, go! I have work to do, so go do your own job." Rolling my eyes, I playfully pat his head. "Aw, what a cute wittle baby boy, in an adorable nurse outfit!" I say, as he growls and smacks my paw away, before turning towards a lumbering polar bear headed his way.  
"Admission fee- 19.95, pay up or go home."

I scoff at his cashier methods, and jog on ahead, looking around at all the excited predators, whom were trying out some of the games, or rides. I see a few cheetahs run past me, as I climb up a few vines to meet with the Cheetah Race Track. I smiled at their obvious happiness at being able to race around and test each others speed, and I hopped over the track, and slid down to watch a bear try his hand at catching fish.

Finnick said patrol around? Well, I guess I'll just do that.

And wonder just how the heck I landed here.

* * *

 **AN:/ :D**

 **... HEY GUYS!**

 **I'M BACK! Sorry, but... Life things had me away from for awhile. I'd explain, but they're excuses.**

 **THOUGH I WAS LAZY, AND DIDN'T WANT TO START A NEW ARC, ESPECIALLY ONE LIKE THIS- B/C I WOULDN'T LET IT LIVE UP TO ITS FULL POTENTIAL, BUT I THINK I DID GOOD- MAYBE. :D**

 **I tired to make Nicks character a teensy bit different than before, you know, a bit badder? -le wink-**

 **Poor OC-chan. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you, NEXT TIME!**


	15. Author's Note

**I would just like to say that I'm sorry for it taking so long for me to update.  
I know Author's Note's suck, I hate them too. Loathe them with a passion.**

 **Things have gotten worse, as in, my issues in life.**  
 **It's just been a lot harder to update than I had thought.**

 **This story is not discontinued, or I'd have put that in the title a long time ago.**  
 **Right now, I don't want to ruin anything of this story with my depressing attitude.**

 **I thank everyone for continuing to read this story, to keep their hopes for a next chapter.**  
 **They will come, I promise you that.**  
 **Right now, I'm a little stuck in a highway of problems.**

 **I'm grateful that you are patient, and as always, am surprised you have even enjoyed reading my writing.**

 **See you when I can.**

 **\- Modern Press  
-Oooh it's pretty cool to add my name at the end of something. Gives me a shiver!-**


End file.
